Sekai no uta
by Mikakuchiki
Summary: Dunia tak lagi bersahabat denganku. Aku telah kehilangan seluruh cahaya dalam hidupku. Dan dia hadir di sampingku. Last part
1. Chapter 1

**SEKAI NO UTA**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP **

**(Satu adegan di sini juga diambil dari video klip Korea yang saya lupa judulnya)**

Angin bertiup perlahan. Udara terasa sangat segar. Tercium bau rumput yang menyejukkan. Samar-samar aku bisa merasakan sinar matahari yang cerah menerangi bumi. Samar-samar?

Karena aku tak bisa melihatnya. Aku tak bisa melihat rerumputan maupun pohon yang bergoyang tertiup angin. Aku tak bisa melihat tanah dan bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di atasnya. Aku tak bisa melihat sinar matahari yang cerah. Aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa.

…

"Ayah…ayah!" Waktu itu umurku sepuluh tahun. Aku, ayah dan kakakku berada di rumah. Penglihatanku masih sangat jelas. Aku biasa melihat tanah, langit, rumput, pohon, bunga dan matahari. Kadang aku bermain di halaman rumahku bersama kupu-kupu yang cantik.

"Ayah!" Aku memanggil ayahku.

Aku tinggal bertiga dengan ayah dan kakak laki-lakiku yang berumur tujuh tahun lebih tua dariku. Rumahku sebenarnya terlalu besar untuk ditempati tiga orang. Tapi karena rumah ini adalah rumah yang diidam-idamkan oleh mendiang ibuku, kami tak berniat pindah dari sini.

Ayahku adalah seorang fotografer profesional. Ayah sering keluar rumah bahkan menerima pekerjaan di luar kota. Ayah memotret untuk berbagai acara. Kadang-kadang majalah memberi tawaran untuk ayah. Kalau tak ada pekerjaan, seharian ayah akan berada di rumah menyusun proyek-proyek pribadinya.

Kakakku, Kak Touya, adalah seorang murid SMA yang sibuk. Ia selalu sibuk dengan berbagai kegiatan sekolah.

Aku? Waktu itu, tentu saja aku juga adalah seorang murid SD yang aktif. Aku ikut kegiatan klub cheerleader. Hampir setiap hari aku berlatih di sekolah. Dan aku juga tergabung dalam klub pecinta alam. Aku paling menyukai klub ini. Kami diajak untuk mengenal berbagai hal. Kami mengamati metamorfosa serangga, perkembangan kelinci, juga menanam pohon. Di waktu tertentu guru pembimbing juga mengajak kami ke kebun binatang, pantai dan pegunungan. Aku sangat menyukai suasana alam bebas.

Hari libur adalah hari yang berharga bagi keluargaku. Kami akan seharian di rumah. Walau ada saja hal yang kami kerjakan, kami menikmati setiap kebersamaan.

Dan libur pada hari itu mengubah hidupku selamanya.

Ayahku mendapat libur sehari. Tapi ayah tetap sibuk menyusun foto-foto yang kemarin dipotretnya. Ayah bermaksud menyerahkan foto-foto itu ke kliennya dalam keadaan yang sudah tertata rapi di dalam sebuah album. Ayah terkadang bekerja di studionya, di kamar atau di ruang tamu. Hari itu aku tak tahu dimana ayahku bekerja.

"Kakak!" Kali ini aku memanggil kakakku untuk menanyakan keberadaan ayah.

Tak ada jawaban. Entah dimana kakak. Aku merengut kesal. Kakak memang sering mengusiliku. Dia sering pura-pura menghilang lalu muncul dan mengagetkanku. Aku memutuskan tak memanggil-manggil kakak lagi.

"Ayah!" Aku kembali memanggil ayah. Tadi aku asyik bermain di halaman. Lalu aku melihat hal menarik. Bibit mawar yang kutanam di halaman mulai mengeluarkan kuncupnya. Sudah lama sekali aku menantinya berbunga. Aku sangat senang melihatnya. Aku pun ingin mengabadikan hal indah itu ke dalam sebuah gambar. Jadi aku mencari ayah, ingin meminjam kamera.

Tapi… Hmh… Dimana ayahku?

"Ayah!" Kubuka ruang kerja ayah. Ternyata ayah tak ada juga di sana. Aku menghela nafas. "Kemana sih ayah?" tanyaku dalam hati. Sudah kucari di ruang tamu, di dapur, di kamar…

Tiba-tiba mataku tertuju pada sebuah benda pada rak milik ayah. Itu kamera digital milik ayah! Hoeee… Kalau begini aku tak usah susah-susah mencari ayah lagi, khan?

Aku mendekati rak yang penuh dengan berbagai barang itu. Yah… sudah kuduga. Rak itu terlalu tinggi untukku. Tanganku tak bisa mencapai kamera digital itu.

"Pendek!" Kuingat ejekan kakak padaku. "Cebol!"

"Huuh…memang kenapa kalau pendek?" Kutepis ingatan itu dari pikiranku. "Aku khan masih SD, masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Beda dengan kakak yang sudah SMA"

Kutatap kamera di atas rak itu dengan kesal. Kucoba mengangkat tangan kananku. Hei, ternyata rak itu tak setinggi dugaanku! Kudekatkan lagi tubuhku. Aku berhasil mencapai rak itu.

Sebenarnya bisa saja aku mengambil kursi dan menaikinya untuk mengambil kamera itu dengan mudah. Tapi aku terlalu gembira karena merasa bisa mencapai rak itu dengan tanganku sendiri.

"Seandainya saja kakak melihat hal ini!" sorakku dalam hati. Aku tidak pendek ataupun cebol! Aku bisa meraih rak ini!

Aku segera mencoba meraih kamera digital ayah. Kujinjitkan kedua kakiku. Badanku sedikit gemetar. Tanganku tadi baru mencapai papan bagian bawah rak. Perlu sedikit usaha untuk meraih kamera yang ada di atasnya. Tapi akan kubuktikan bahwa aku bisa!

'Tap' Berhasil! Kamera itu sudah berada dalam genggamanku! Kutarik tangan kananku untuk menurunkannya. Namun tali kamera itu tersangkut pada sebuah botol plastik. Dan terlambat untukku menyadari bahwa plastik itu ikut tertarik ke bawah.

Sebentar lagi aku akan bersorak kegirangan dengan kamera di genggaman kedua tanganku. Kubuka kedua mataku lebar-lebar. Sebentar lagi aku bisa membalas ejekan kakak. Aku bisa meraih kamera itu sendiri. Sebentar lagi…

Botol plastik itu jatuh lebih dulu, tepat saat aku menurunkan kamera ayah. Botol itu tidak tertutup. Sesuatu yang berwujud cair tercurah keluar darinya dan menyiram wajahku.

Aku menutup kedua mataku. Terlambat. Mataku terasa perih. Air yang aneh itu mengenai mataku. Aku terduduk di lantai sambil menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

"A…ayah…" Aku merintih. Kedua mataku mulai terasa sakit. Semakin lama semakin perih. Bahkan rasa sakit itu mulai tak tertahankan.

"Ayaaahhh!" Aku menjerit.

Mataku…Mataku….Kenapa bisa sesakit ini? Aku memejamkan mata erat-erat. Kujatuhkan tubuhku hingga kepalaku menyentuh lantai. Aku mulai menangis dan menjerit. Kupanggil-panggil ayah dan kakak.

"Ayah! Kakak! Tolooonggg! Mataku… mataku sakit!" seruku.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru. Kudengar pintu ruangan yang tadinya hampirtertutup mendadak terbuka dengan keras.

"Sakura!" Kudengar kakak berseru terkejut.

Aku hanya bisa menangis dan menjerit sakit. Kudengar seorang yang lain masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Ada apa? Ada apa dengan Sakura?" Kudengar suara ayah.

Aku tak ingat dengan jelas lagi apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Aku hanya memeluk ayah dan terus menangis. Yang kutahu ayah dan kakak buru-buru membawaku ke rumah sakit.

…

"Hai!" Suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah…siapa?" tanyaku. Sejak hari itu aku kehilangan seluruh penglihatanku. Air yang menyiramku itu adalah bahan kimia untuk proses pencucian foto milik ayah. Air itu merusak kedua mataku dan membuatku kehilangan cahaya untuk selamanya.

Ayah sempat terus menerus menyalahkan diri, kenapa sampai lupa menutup botol plastik itu dan meletakkannya begitu saja. Kakak juga merasa lalai karena tak menjagaku. Mereka berkali-kali memohon maaf padaku. Tapi aku tahu, semua ini salahku juga. Kalau saja aku tak mencoba meraih kamera itu sendirian, tentu semua tak akan terjadi.

Lima tahun berlalu dan perlahan kami semua mulai menerima semua kenyataan ini.

"Melamun saja dari tadi!" Suara itu terdengar lagi. Suara laki-laki. Kedengarannya orang itu masih remaja juga, sepertiku. Suaranya terdengar agak jauh. Mungkin ia berada di luar pagar rumahku. Pagar itu tak terlalu tinggi, jadi orang-orang bisa melihat ke halaman rumahku dengan bebas.

Aku tersenyum. "Siapa ya?" tanyaku. Seingatku, aku belum pernah mendengar suaranya.

"Aku Li Syaoran. Aku baru saja pindah ke sebelah rumahmu" sahut orang itu.

"Ooh," sahutku. Pantas saja kemarin aku mendengar suara yang heboh di sebelah rumah. Beberapa kali mobil lalu lalang dan berhenti di dekat rumahku, lalu suara barang-barang berat yang diturunkan.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Syaoran.

"Aku Sakura Kinomoto" jawabku. "Senang berkenalan denganmu!"

"Sama-sama," sahutnya. "Boleh aku memanggilmu Sakura saja?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tentu!" jawabku. "Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Syaoran?"

"Ya, tentu saja boleh" jawab Syaoran.

Mendadak aku merasa sangat senang. Sudah lama tak ada yang menyapaku. Ayah dan kakak memang selalu mengobrol denganku kalau mereka sudah tak sibuk. Tomoyo, sahabatku sejak SD juga sering datang berkunjung. Tapi aku tak pernah bicara dengan orang lain selain mereka. Sejak peristiwa itu, aku berhenti dari sekolahku yang lama. Aku mengikuti program belajar untuk orang-orang yang tak bisa melihat. Guruku, Kurogane-sensei akan datang ke rumah seminggu tiga kali dan akan mengajar pelajaran-pelajaran seperti di sekolah umum. Tapi karena belajar di rumah, aku jadi tak punya teman lain lagi.

"Kemarin aku mengobrol dengan ayahmu" Kudengar Syaoran membuka pintu pagar. Lalu kudengar suaranya semakin jelas. Sepertinya ia mendekatiku. "Ayahmu bercerita banyak tentangmu" lanjutnya.

Hm… Kalau begitu, pasti ia sudah tahu tentang mataku. Kalau dia berada di sini, kurasa ia bisa mengerti keadaanku…

"Aku suka halaman rumahmu ini," kata Syaoran. Kudengar suara kursi yang digeser. Mungkin ia duduk di kursi sebelahku. "Banyak bunga yang indah"

"Ya…" jawabku singkat. Sampai lima tahun lalu aku sangat menyukai bunga. Aku menanam banyak bunga di halaman rumahku. Pasti ayah dan kakak yang meneruskan merawat bunga-bunga itu.

"Kamu selalu duduk di sini, ya?" tanya Syaoran kemudian.

"Ya. Aku selalu duduk di teras rumah seperti ini. Aku menikmati udara segar, sambil mengingat pelajaran dari guruku" jawabku.

Syaoran tak bertanya atau berkata apa-apa lagi. Apa dia canggung berbicara padaku? Aku bisa mengerti. Kami baru saja bertemu, apalagi keterbatasan yang kumiliki ini pasti membuatnya sangat berhati-hati.

"Syaoran pindahan darimana?" Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bertanya, memecah keheningan.

"Aku? Eng… Aku dari Hongkong. Aku berasal dari sana. Ibuku seorang fotografer yang sering berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal. Ibu sering mengajakku ke Jepang, jadi aku bisa berbahasa Jepang" jawab Syaoran.

Ooh, pantas bahasa Jepangnya lancar. Hei, ternyata ibunya juga seorang fotografer seperti ayah.

"Ibu mendapat pekerjaan di sini. Karena akan lama, jadi kami sekalian pindah. Begitulah" sahut Syaoran lagi.

"Kamu pindah sekolah juga?' tanyaku.

"Ya, tentu saja aku harus pindah. Tak mungkin khan setiap hari aku pergi pulang Hongkong-Jepang untuk ke sekolah?" sahut Syaoran. "Aku akan masuk ke SMA di dekat sini.

Aku tertawa kecil membayangkan kalau aku harus pergi pulang luar negeri setiap hari hanya untuk sekolah.

"Hongkong memang negara yang menyenangkan. Tapi Jepang juga sangat menarik" kata Syaoran. "Dari beberapa negara yang kukunjungi, aku paling suka Jepang"

"Oh, ya? Kamu sudah mendatangi beberapa negara?" tanyaku, terkejut kagum.

"Ibu yang mengajakku, sambil bekerja" jawab Syaoran. "Kami sudah pergi ke negara Australia, Indonesia, Italia, Inggris dan Jepang"

"Sepertinya menyenangkan" sahutku. Dulu aku sangat suka membaca buku-buku tentang negara lain. Aku ingin sekali bisa keliling dunia dan melihat berbagai pemandangan alam yang mengagumkan.

"Ya, senang sekali bisa melihat berbagai pemandangan di banyak negara. Di Australia aku dan ibu mengunjungi peternakan. Ada pasangan yang akan menikah di sana. Jadi ibu mengambil banyak foto mereka. Lalu Indonesia… aku ke daerah ibukota, lalu ke kota yang sejuk bernama Bandung, kemudian ke Bali. Indonesia adalah negara tropis. Udaranya agak panas. Tapi pemandangan alamnya indah" cerita Syaoran.

Pikiranku kembali melayang ke enam tahun yang lalu, saat aku masih bisa melihat dunia. Saat itu ayah sering mengajakku jalan-jalan. Kami mengunjungi Kyoto, Yokohama, Osaka, Hokkaido… Ayah tahu aku sangat menyukai alam. Ayah akan membiarkanku bebas berlarian dan bermain selagi ia memotret. Ingin sekali rasanya kembali ke saat-saat seperti itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong panas, katanya sebentar lagi ada festival musim panas di dekat sini, ya?" tanya Syaoran.

"Eh? Aku tak tahu" jawabku. Festival musim panas adalah acara rutin yang diadakan setiap tahunnya di Jepang. Orang-orang akan mendirikan berbagai stand permainan dan makanan. Tapi aku tak pernah datang lagi ke acara festival sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

"Nanti aku akan tanya-tanya dan mencari tempat acaranya. Kalau sudah pasti, aku ingin ke sana" kata Syaoran. "Dan… apakah aku boleh mengajakmu?"

"Eh?" Aku terkejut. "Ikut ke festival? Tapi… nanti aku hanya menyusahkan saja!" sahutku.

"Tidak, kok! Kamu tak akan menyusahkan. Aku tak ingin pergi sendirian. Rasanya pasti tak menyenangkan. Ibuku sibuk bekerja beberapa hari ini. Dan aku belum mengenal orang lain lagi" kata Syaoran.

"Tapi kamu tahu, kan? Mataku tak bisa melihat. Aku pasti akan merepotkanmu saja. Nanti kamu malah tak menikmati acaranya" kataku.

Kudengar Syaoran malah menjauh. Sepertinya ia tak ingin mendengar protesku. "Oh, aku harus kembali!" katanya.

"Syaoran, dengarkan aku…" Aku hendak protes lagi. Kalau keadaanku normal, aku pasti akan ikut dengan senang hati. Tapi kalau sekarang, aku pasti menyusahkan!

"Tunggu kabarku nanti, ya! Aku pasti akan menjemputmu!" seru Syaoran. Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh, lalu suara pagar yang dibuka dan ditutup.

"Ah, Syaoran!" panggilku.

Tapi tak ada jawaban. Sepertinya Syaoran sudah keluar.

Aku menghela nafas. Kenapa sih Syaoran memaksaku ikut dengannya?" tanyaku dalam hati.

…

"Eh, ke festival?" Tomoyo terkejut mendengar ceritaku.

Sore itu, Tomoyo datang berkunjung. Aku dan Tomoyo sudah sangat dekat sejak kelas satu SD. Dari semua teman-temanku dulu, hanya Tomoyo yang sering datang ke rumahku. Dia akan bercerita banyak hal tentang dunia luar padaku, dan aku akan menceritakan hal yang kualami padanya. Tadi aku menceritakan pertemuan dengan Syaoran.

"Iya! Syaoran memaksaku ikut. Padahal dia kan tahu aku tak bisa melihat!" Aku menumpahkan protesku pada Tomoyo.

"Hm…terus kamu terima atau menolak ajakannya?" tanya Tomoyo.

"Kutolak. Tapi ia tak mau mendengarkan," jawabku. "Dia malah berkata akan menjemputku." Aku pun menjadi gelisah mengingatnya. Seandainya aku orang normal. Seandainya saja aku bisa melihat, walau hanya sedikit. Seandainya…

"Wah, bagus itu!" Reaksi Tomoyo membuatku heran.

"Bagus apanya? Hh….Aku tak akan pergi bersamanya. Bagaimana kalau Tomoyo saja yang pergi menemaninya? Kalau kakak, kurasa ia akan menolak. Kakak pasti pergi dengan Kak Yukito, sahabatnya," kataku.

"Tidak, ah!" Kudengar Tomoyo tertawa kecil. "Aku sibuk dengan banyak hal untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Tapi kebetulan sekali… Hari ini aku membawakan baju istimewa untukmu" katanya.

Ya, aku tahu Tomoyo juga pasti akan menolak. Hm… dan ternyata ia membawakanku baju lagi, ya? Tomoyo sangat suka membuatkanku baju. Baju yang ia buat pasti sangat bagus dan menarik. Ia tak pernah bosan membuatkanku. Setiap ia datang, ia pasti membawakanku baju buatannya.

Aku mendengar suara plastik yang dibuka.

"Kamu tahu, Sakura…hari ini aku membawakanmu…" Kudengar dari suaranya, Tomoyo mengeluarkan baju yang dibawanya dan membiarkanku memegangnya. "…aku membawakanmu sebuah yukata. Kamu bisa memakainya ke festival nanti!" lanjut Tomoyo.

"Eeeh?" Aku tambah kaget.

"Kebetulan sekali, ya?" Tomoyo terdengar gembira. "Jadi kamu bisa pergi ke festival bersama Sayoran dan kamu bisa memakai Yukata ini!"

"Tomoyo…" Rasanya ingin sekali aku protes.

"Tenang saja, nanti aku akan mampir sebentar untuk membantumu memakai yukata ini," kata Tomoyo.

Duh…bukan itu yang membuatku gelisah…

"Aku tidak terima protes lagi!" Tomoyo menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibirku. "Sakura harus pergi ke festival itu. Aku ingin melihat Sakura bersenang-senang dan memakai yukata dariku"

Aku terdiam, berhenti protes. Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali kan? Bukannya aku tak mau pergi. Tapi seandainya saja aku bisa melihat…

Kali ini aku pasrah dan berharap, semoga berita tentang festival di dekat sini itu salah


	2. Chapter 2

**SEKAI NO UTA**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP**

Malam itu aku bermimpi. Aku dengan sosokku yang berumur sepuluh tahun berlari dalam kegelapan. Di dalam mimpi itu aku menangis. Entah kenapa aku merasa sendirian. Aku merasa semua orang telah pergi meninggalkanku. Kemanapun aku berlari, aku tak bisa menemukan siapapun.

"Ayah, kakak!" panggilku.

Aku tak bisa mendengar suara apapun. Lama aku menanti, tak ada jawaban.

"Ayah! Kakak! Tomoyo!" seruku lagi.

Aku hanya bisa melihat kegelapan. Gelap gulita dimana-mana. Tak ada cahaya. Aku merasa takut. Aku benci kegelapan.

Aku ingat waktu aku kelas 2 SD, aku terbangun dari tidurku di tengah malam dan mendapati sekelilingku gelap gulita. Aku panik dan menangis hingga membangunkan ayah dan kakakku. Lalu ayah menyalakan senter dan kakak mengejekku yang takut pada kegelapan. Ayah pun menenangkanku, berkata bahwa kegelapan ini hanya disebabkan karena listrik yang padam. Jika listrik sudah mengalir lagi, lampu akan kembali menyala dan cahayanya akan terlihat lagi.

Entah kenapa aku benci kegelapan. Yang kutahu, kegelapan itu tak menyenangkan. Kegelapan membuatku tak bisa melihat apapun. Kegelapan membuatku tak bisa melihat ruang kamarku. Aku juga tak bisa melihat bantal, bonekaku, juga tanganku sendiri. Apalagi dalam gelap, aku juga tak bisa melihat kalau-kalau ada makhluk menyeramkan yang masuk ke kamarku. Huaa!

Tapi segelap apapun kamarku, selalu akan ada yang datang jika aku berteriak. Setelah itu, cahaya yang kecil pun akan hadir di kamarku. Tidak seperti saat ini, kemanapun aku berlari, aku tak menemukan cahaya. Bahkan aku tak menemukan seorang pun di dekatku.

Aku menyerah. Aku menjatuhkan diri ke lantai yang tak terlihat dan menangis ketakutan.

Tolong lenyapkan kegelapan ini dariku…

….

Aku terbangun dalam keadaan berurai air mata. Kubuka kedua mataku. Gelap. Suara jangkrik terdengar dari luar kamarku. Sepertinya hari masih malam. Kegelapan yang kurasakan sangat pekat. Aku tak bisa merasakan adanya cahaya. Apakah listrik di rumahku padam?

Aku bangun dengan panik sambil meraba-raba, meraih senter yang ada di meja. Namun aku sadar, percuma saja aku menyalakan senter itu. Kalaupun kunyalakan, aku hanya bisa membedakan keadaan terang dan gelap saja, tanpa bisa melihat apapun. Sama seperti saat aku kecil. Kalau keadaan terang dan aku menutup mata, aku masih bisa merasakan adanya cahaya di balik kelopak mataku. Kalau keadaan gelap, maka kegelapan yang kurasakan akan lebih pekat.. Dulu aku tak peduli dengan hal itu. Bagiku, yang terpenting adalah saat aku membuka mataku lagi, dunia kembali terlihat jelas.

Aku menyalakan senter dan menangis. Sekarang aku bisa merasakan adanya cahaya. Kegelapan yang kurasakan tak terlalu pekat lagi. Tapi bagiku ini semua belum cukup. Ingin rasanya percaya bahwa jika kunyalakan senter ini, maka seisi dunia dapat kulihat lagi. Aku sangat sangat ingin bisa melihat lagi!

Aku kembali teringat mimpiku tadi. Bahkan di dalam mimpi pun cahaya membenciku. Kenapa sang cahaya begitu pemilih? Kenapa ia tak menyinari duniaku? Kenapa ia tak menerangi duniaku?

…

"Sa-ku-ra!" Kudengar suara Kurogane-sensei yang memanggilku.

Aku sadar, aku terlalu asyik melamun. Padahal ini waktunya belajar. Hm.. memang ini adalah hal yang sering terjadi. Aku mudah sekali tenggelam dalam lamunan. Aku tak bisa melihat apapun, dan karena itu aku harus memanfaatkan pendengaranku untuk berinteraksi dengan dunia ini. Dari suara, aku tahu apa yang terjadi di sekelilingku. Aku tahu siapa yang sedang berbicara, apakah laki-laki atau perempuan, anak-anak atau dewasa. Aku juga menghapal suara orang-orang yang dekat denganku. Mustahil untuk melihat wajah mereka. Karena itu dari suaralah aku bisa mengenali mereka.

Tapi mau tak mau imajinasiku bekerja. Aku akan mengira-ngira, seperti apa wajah mereka. Terkadang aku langsung bertanya ciri-ciri fisik mereka. Aku membayangkan Kurogane-sensei yang katanya tinggi besar, berambut hitam dan memiliki mata dengan warna merah. Aku memang tak akan pernah tahu apakah imajinasiku tepat atau tidak. Namun aku menyukai saat-saat setiap pikiranku mulai menggambarkan sesuatu.

Aku juga membayangkan halaman rumahku yang dulu hanya dipenuhi rumput dan kini mulai dipenuhi bunga. Dulu aku menanam bunga mawar, bunga matahari, bunga lili… Aku membayangkan setiap tempat yang dulu kutanami kini dipenuhi bunga-bunga itu.

Aku membayangkan Tomoyo, kakak dan ayah yang kini telah bertambah usianya. Tomoyo pasti semakin cantik. Kakak pasti bertambah gagah. Dan ayah akan terlihat lebih berumur namun tampak lebih bijaksana.

Lalu…Syaoran…kira-kira seperti apa ya wajahnya?

Karena terlalu sering memikirkan banyak hal, aku jadi mudah sekali melewatkan banyak hal di sekelilingku.

Ya, contohnya sekarang ini. Setahuku tadi Kurogane-sensei membacakan pelajaran sejarah. Tapi pikiranku malah melayang ke mimpiku semalam. Rasanya sulit sekali melepas setiap detik dari mimpi itu dari pikiranku. Hh…cahaya memang membenciku. Ia tak mau lagi menerangi duniaku. Dan aku harus terus berusaha untuk menerimanya.

"Maaf Kurogane-sensei!" kataku. Kurogane-sensei sudah susah-susah membacakan pelajaran, tapi aku malah hampir tak mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu, memang sulit berkonsentrasi pada udara yang panas. Tapi aku tak ingin kau jadi tak bersemangat," kata Kurogane-sensei. Kudengar ia menutup bukunya.

"Maaf. Aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi…" kataku. Aku jadi merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah. Mungkin sebaiknya hari ini kita libur saja. Murid sekolah juga sedang libur musim panas," kata Kurogane-sensei.

Saat ini memang masih dalam suasana liburan musim panas. Biasanya murid sekolah mendapat banyak PR untuk dikerjakan di rumah. Tapi karena aku berbeda dengan mereka, harus selalu dituntun, jadi Kurogane-sensei tetap datang. Hanya waktu belajarnya saja yang lebih dipersingkat. Tentunya tak secepat hari ini.

Kurogane-sensei menutup tasnya hingga menimbulkan suara. Itu suara resleting yang tertutup. Pikiranku kembali berputar, menebak tas apa yang dibawa Kurogane-sensei hari ini. Mungkin tas ransel yang biasa dibawanya?

"Aku akan datang lagi hari Senin" kata Kurogane-sensei. "Hari ini hari Rabu, ya… Dari hari ini hingga hari Minggu nanti, nikmatilah liburanmu. Segarkan lagi pikiranmu," lanjutnya.

"Ya, terima kasih," sahutku.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu…" Kudengar Kurogane-sensei berjalan menjauh "…karena sepertinya anak laki-laki ini tak sabar ingin menemuimu!"

Eh? Anak laki-laki? Ingin menemuku?

"Hai Sakura!" Aku mengenali suara itu. Suara Syaoran. Ia masuk ke ruang tamu tempatku belajar sejak tadi.

"Oh, Syaoran! Ada apa? Sudah lama menunggu, ya?" sahutku.

"Sedikit lama… Aku ingin memberitahu kabar yang menyenangkan," kata Syaoran.

Suara Kurogane-sensei tak kudengar lagi. Mungkin ia sudah pulang. Sekarang aku penasaran dengan kata-kata Syaoran. "Kabar menyenangkan apa?" tanyaku.

"Kemarin aku sudah berkeliling. Ternyata benar. Di dekat sini ada festival musim panas. Tepatnya di taman kota. Festival akan diadakan selama seminggu mulai hari Sabtu ini. Aku ingin datang ke sana di hari Minggu," cerita Syaoran.

Hoeee? Jadi festival itu benar-benar ada?

"Minggu sore. Siap-siap ya! Aku akan menjemputmu pukul lima sore," kata Syaoran.

"Hei, aku kan belum bilang setuju!" protesku.

"Kamu sudah mengatakannya. Barusan kamu mengatakan kata 'setuju'!" Syaoran malah mengusiliku.

Aku tersadar bahwa aku sudah mengatakan kata 'setuju'. "Tapi aku tidak berkata 'setuju' untuk menyetujui kata-katamu!" seruku.

"Dengan ini kamu sudah dua kali mengatakan kata 'setuju'. Berarti hari Minggu kamu harus pergi denganku!" kata Syaoran.

Duh…aku jadi menyerah untuk protes padanya.

"Aku akan menyusahkanmu." Kukeluarkan kata-kata pemungkas yang sepertinya tak akan mempan padanya.

"Kamu tidak akan menyusahkan," jawab Syaoran.

"Kamu harus selalu menuntunku selama berada di festival," kataku.

"Aku akan selalu menuntunmu. Kalau perlu aku akan menggendongmu," sahut Syaoran.

"Itu akan menyusahkanmu! Kamu tak akan menikmati acara itu jika bersamaku," balasku lagi.

"Tapi aku akan sangat bosan jika harus pergi sendiri," kata Syaoran.

"Kau bisa mengajak orang lain dengan tubuh sempurna!" Kupikir kali ini ia akan menyerah.

"Tapi aku akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk berbagi kebahagiaan denganmu." Suara Syaoran kali ini terdengar pelan, seperti berbisik.

Hah? Aku tak salah dengar? Apa maksudnya?

"Yuk!" Tiba-tiba Syaoran menarik tanganku.

"Ke…kemana?" Aku kaget. Aku merasa hampir saja terseret olehnya. Tapi aku pun mengikutinya.

Syaoran tak menjawab. Ia memaksaku memakai sandal dan mengajakku keluar rumah. Aku bisa merasakan terangnya sinar matahari dan sejuknya udara luar. Walaupun musim panas, setidaknya di luar masih ada angin yang bertiup pelan.

"Syaoran, kemana kau akan mengajakku pergi?" tanyaku. Aku bisa merasakan kami mulai menjauhi rumah dan menyusuri halaman. Kudengar Syaoran membuka pintu pagar.

"Syaoran, aku tak mau keluar!" seruku. Aku tak mau menjauh dari rumahku. Bukannya tak suka, tapi aku hanya merasa bahwa itu sia-sia saja. Untuk apa keluar? Toh aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa.

"Kita jalan-jalan." Syaoran akhirnya menyahut. Ia mempererat genggaman tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tak mau keluar. Lagipula ayah dan kakak pasti tak mengizinkan!" seruku.

"Ayahmu memberi izin. Tadi aku sudah biacara pada ayahmu," jawab Syaoran.

"Bohong!" sahutku.

"Syaoran mau mengajak Sakura sekarang, ya?" Terdengar suara seruan ayah. "Hati-hati di jalan, ya!"

Aku terpaku mendengar kata-kata ayah. Jadi Syaoran tak berbohong. Tapi kenapa aku diperbolehkan keluar rumah? Aku pasti akan menyusahkan saja.

"Ya!" Syaoran menjawab seruan ayah. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia menarikku, memaksaku berjalan.

Sekali lagi aku harus pasrah, menurutinya kemana saja ia ingin pergi. Toh ayah sudah mengizinkan. Setidaknya aku bisa percaya bahwa Syaoran memang berniat baik padaku.

…

Ternyata berjalan-jalan bersama Syaoran itu cukup menyenangkan. Aku memang tak bisa melihat suasana sekitar, tapi Syaoran terus menjelaskanku apa yang sedang terjadi di sekitar kami.

"Saat ini, ada dua orang anak kecil berlarian sambil menuntun sepeda mereka. Mereka berlari di seberang jalan sana, berlawanan arah dari kita. Kelihatannya mereka asyik bermain. Mereka terlihat gembira," cerita Syaoran. "Lalu baru saja kita melewati rumah yang terlihat sederhana. Tapi ada pohon besar di halamannya. Juga ada bunga matahari di halamannya."

Pikiranku kembali melayang, membayangkan setiap situasi yang Syaoran ceritakan. Aku membayangkan dua anak kecil yang berlari sambil menuntun sepeda. Lalu rumah dengan pohon dan bunga di halamannya.

"Oh, ada seekor kucing putih belang abu-abu sedang tiduran di depan rumah di sebelah rumah tadi, di depan kita!" cerita Syaoran lagi.

Image seekor kucing terbentuk di benakku. Kucing lucu yang sedang tidur-tiduran.

"Sepertinya kucing itu jinak." Syaoran mengajakku mendekati kucing itu. Lalu kami membelainya dengan lembut.

Kurasakan kucing itu bergerak, mengeong sekali, lalu membiarkan dirinya dibelai. Sesekali kucing itu bergerak manja. Pasti ia senang sekali.

Aku dan Syaoran lanjut berjalan. Ia masih terus menceritakan suasana sekitar. Ada seorang ibu yang berjalan dengan terus menerus menyeka keringat di wajahnya dengan saputangan. Ada seekor anjing berkeliaran di halaman sebuah rumah besar. Anjingnya tipe Golden. Besar namun bersahabat. Tapi karena baru saja menyentuh kucing, Syaoran tak mengajakku mendekatinya. Anjing umumnya tak suka kucing. Dan bau kucing pasti masih menempel di tangan kami. Jadi kami melewati anjing itu saja. Kudengar suara salakannya. Kata Syaoran, sepertinya anjing itu sedang gembira. Kemudian ada seorang nenek yang sudah bungkuk, tapi tampak semangat berjalan. Entah kemana ia akan pergi. Kata Syaoran, wajah nenek itu sangat berseri-seri.

Aku mulai menikmati perjalanan ini. Aku memang tak melihat apa-apa, tapi cerita Syaoran membuatku bersemangat. Lebih lagi, aku bisa berada di dekat banyak hal. Imajinasiku terus bekerja. Ternyata dunia itu masih tetap indah dan menyenangkan.

Syaoran mengajakku berhenti di sebuah tempat. "Ini taman kota," katanya kemudian. "Festival akan diadakan di sini."

Hm… ternyata memang tak terlalu jauh dari rumah. Mungkin kami hanya berjalan sekitar lima belas menit saja. Aku terdiam dan menyadari bahwa mendadak aku merasa tak sabar. Aku ingin mendengar banyak hal dan bisa berada di dalamnya lebih lagi. Aku ingin sekali bisa datang ke festival itu.

"Bagaimana? Asyik kan? Jadi kita sepakat ya, hari Minggu kuajak kamu ke sini!" kata Syaoran lagi.

Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah," jawabku. Segala bentuk protesku mendadak lenyap, dan aku malah mengiyakan.

Oke, sepertinya aku sudah merelakan hatiku untuk menyerah sekarang. Karena pergi bersamanya ternyata adalah suatu hal yang menyenangkan.

Kuharap hari Minggu segera datang.


	3. Chapter 3

**SEKAI NO UTA**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP**

"Bagaimana jalan-jalannya tadi? Menyenangkan?" tanya ayah.

Musik klasik mengalun di ruang makan. Aku sedang makan malam bersama ayah dan kakak. Kami makan sambil mendengar musik kesukaan ayah. Ayah yang memasak. Jika mendapat waktu senggang, ayah tak ingin kehilangan saat-saat dimana kami bisa bersama-sama seperti ini.

Ayahku pintar sekali memasak. Aku paling menyukai masakan ayah. Kalau kakak, dia juga banyak belajar dari ayah. Saat ayah tidak ada di rumah atau sedang sibuk, kakaklah yang memasak. Sementara aku, tentu saja dilarang memegang pisau atau menyalakan kompor. Dulunya aku sempat merasa senang karena tak perlu susah-susah belajar memasak. Tapi lama-lama aku merasa tak senang juga. Setidaknya aku ingin sedikit bisa memasak. Sayangnya itu tak mungkin.

"Sakura jalan-jalan?" Kakak agak terkejut. Tadi ia memang pergi bersama Kak Yukito, jadi ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Ya. Syaoran yang mengajaknya," jawab ayah. "Kamu tahu kan? Tetangga baru itu."

"Anak kecil itu? Kenapa harus dia?" Kedengarannya kakak agak kurang suka.

"Tapi pergi bersama Syaoran ternyata cukup menyenangkan" sahutku cepat-cepat. "Dia terus menuntunku, juga menceritakan semua hal yang kami lewati. Aku merasa sangat senang."

"Oh, ya sudah kalau kamu senang!" kata kakak, walau masih dengan nada ketus.

"Hari Minggu nanti ia mengajakku ke festival di taman kota. Aku boleh ikut, kan?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja boleh." Sepertinya ayah tersenyum.

"Terserah kau saja," jawab kakak.

Hatiku langsung menjadi sangat gembira. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasa sesenang ini. Aku boleh ke festival dan pasti bisa mendengar dan merasakan hal-hal menarik lagi. Aku jadi tak sabar menunggu hari Minggu. Kalau bisa, bukan hanya festival saja. Aku ingin mendengar dan merasakan berada pada hal-hal menarik di seluruh dunia!

"Ayah…kalau besok Syaoran mengajakku pergi lagi, apakah aku boleh ikut?" tanyaku ragu. Aneh rasanya jika aku bertanya seperti ini. Selama ini aku tak suka keluar rumah. Namun hari ini aku jadi bersemangat.

"Ter-se-rah!" jawab kakak.

"Tuh, kakakmu sudah bilang begitu. Kamu boleh pergi kemanapun bersama Syaoran," sahut ayah.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih ayah, kakak!" seruku gembira.

"Asal jangan pulang terlalu malam!" kata kakak.

"Ya! Ya! Terima kasih!" sahutku.

Aku membayangkan hal menyenangkan apa lagi yang akan terjadi besok…dan untuk seterusnya.

…

Syaoran mengajakku jalan-jalan lagi. Dan kali ini aku pergi tanpa protes sedikitpun. Kali ini, kami berjalan ke arah yang berbeda dari yang kemarin kami tuju. Syaoran tetap menjelaskan dengan sabar setiap situasi yang ada di sekitar kami.

"Di sebelah kiri ada rumah yang tampak sudah agak rusak. Mungkin rumah itu sudah lama tak ditempati. Hm…di dekat kita ada mobil VW kodok berwarna putih yang diparkir di pinggir jalan. Ada seorang kakek dan lima anak kecil di dalamnya, hendak turun." Syaoran menjelaskan banyak hal. "Ah, ada seorang laki-laki berambut kuning kecoklatan dengan kacamata berjalan ke arah kita!"

Hei? Itu seperti ciri-ciri seseorang…

"Lho, Sakura?" Aku mendengar suara yang sangat kukenal.

"Itu orang yang barusan kukatakan," bisik Syaoran. "Apa dia kenalanmu?"

"Kak Yukito, ya?" tebakku. Aku tak bisa melihatnya tapi aku hapal suaranya. Lagipula ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Syaoran tadi sama persis dengan ciri-ciri kak Yukito yang selama ini kuingat.

Dalam benakku terbayang wajah kak Yukito yang pernah kulihat sewaktu aku masih kecil dulu. Kak Yukito adalah sahabat Kak Touya sejak kecil. Mereka sering bermain bersama dirumah. Sekarang pun mereka masih sering bersama-sama. Kak Touya akan datang ke rumah kak Yukito untuk menyelesaikan skripsi bersama. Kadang Kak Yukito yang datang ke rumahku.

"Ya!" Kak Yukito terdengar senang. "Baru saja aku mau ke rumahmu. Touya ada di rumah, kan?"

"Ada. Kak Touya ada di rumah," jawabku. Pantas saja tadi Kak Touya tidak keluar rumah. Rupanya Kak Yukito akan datang. Biasanya pagi-pagi ia akan menghilang entah kemana.

"Kalau begitu, aku ke rumahmu dulu, ya!" kata kak Yukito.

"Ya," sahutku.

"Oh ya.." Kudengar kak Yukito berbalik arah. "Dia temanmu?" tanyanya.

Hm.. Kak Yukito pasti baru pertama kali ini bertemu dengan Syaoran. Aku lupa memperkenalkan Syaoran padanya.

"Ya, ini Syaoran. Dia baru saja pindah ke sebelah rumahku." Aku memperkenalkan Syaoran. "Syaoran, dia adalah kak Yukito. Dia sahabat kakakku sejak kecil." Aku juga memperkenalkan Kak Yukito.

"Salam kenal," sahut Syaoran.

"Salam kenal juga!" kata Kak Yukito. "Oke, kalau begitu, aku ke rumahmu dulu, ya!"

"Ya!' sahutku.

Aku senang Kak Yukito datang. Dia pasti akan bercerita banyak hal padaku. Biasanya kalau Kak Yukito datang, aku akan langsung ikut dalam diskusi kakak dan Kak Yukito. Aku mendengarkan setiap hal yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi sekarang…

"Kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Syaoran tiba-tiba. Mungkin ia melihat wajahku yang tampak gembira melihat Kak Yukito?

Tapi aku menggeleng. "Kita lanjut jalan-jalan saja," jawabku, tersenyum. Bagiku sekarang, berjalan-jalan dan merasakan sendiri situasi sekitar terasa lebih menarik daripada hanya mendengar saja.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" Syaoran menggandeng tanganku. Dan kami kembali melangkah. Sinar matahari yang cerah mengikuti langkah kami. Aku bahagia.

…

Tomoyo berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa sekarang baru pukul empat lebih tiga puluh sore. Tapi aku malah sudah heboh. Aku sudah mandi dan sebentar lagi siap dengan yukataku. Tomoyo sedang membantuku memasang obi. Dan aku gelisah. Sudah rapikah rambutku? Apakah dandananku sudah rapi? Tadi Tomoyo juga membantuku sedikit berdandan. Aku memakai bedak dan sedikit lipgloss.

Duh…. Aku gelisah. Aku tak mengerti kenapa perasaanku bisa seperti ini. Yang pasti, aku sudah sangat menanti-nantikan hari ini!

"Oke, sudah selesai!" kata Tomoyo. Kurasakan ia sedikit menjauh dariku.

"A…apa benar sudah selesai, Tomoyo? Sudah tak ada yang kurang lagi, kan?" tanyaku.

Kegelisahan ini seperti kegelisahanku waktu kecil saat akan diajak ayah bepergian ke luar kota. Sehari sebelum keberangkatan aku akan sangat sibuk memasukkan barang-barang. Lalu aku akan lebih sibuk lagi saat memeriksa semuanya. Apakah sudah lengkap? Adakah yang tertinggal? Aku ingin semuanya sempurna. Aku akan terus mengingat-ingat apa saja hal-hal yang kuperlukan. Padahal mungkin sebenarnya tak ada satu pun benda yang tertinggal. Aku pasti akan terus gelisah sampai aku dan ayah benar-benar berangkat. Dan setelahnya aku baru merasa lega, tahu bahwa semua benar-benar sudah lengkap.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir memang aneh. Kenapa aku harus gelisah? Apakah perasaan seperti ini memang akan selalu muncul saat seseorang sedang menantikan sesuatu?

Kudengar Tomoyo tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaanku. 'Sudah kok!" sahutnya. "Kamu sudah rapi, siap pergi sekarang juga"

"Benarkah?" tanyaku. Hm…kenapa seolah-olah aku jadi tak percaya pada Tomoyo, ya?

"Iya. Sekarang kita tinggal menunggu sang pangeran saja," kata Tomoyo.

Hei? Apa? Pangeran? "Tomoyo, jangan bercanda deh!" kataku.

Tomoyo tertawa lagi. "Iya iya," jawabnya.

Mendengar kata 'pangeran' aku malah membayangkan cerita-cerita dongeng yang sering kubaca waktu kecil. Cinderella, Putri Tidur, Beauty and the Beast… Kubayangkan sosok pangeran yang gagah dengan mahkota di kepalanya, menaiki seekor kuda putih dan menjemput Cinderella.

Eh, sebentar… Kalau Tomoyo mengatakan Syaoran itu pangeran yang akan menjemputku…berarti aku Cinderella dong?

Wajahku langsung jadi panas. Huaaa…..Bukan! Bukan begitu!

Aku berusaha menyingkirkan imajinasiku yang berlebihan itu. Tapi Tomoyo sepertinya melihat ekspresi wajahku.

"Kenapa Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Umm… Tidak ada apa-apa!" sahutku cepat-cepat.

Dan mendadak terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Seseorang masuk.

"Aah, akhirnya sang pangeran datang juga!" Tomoyo berseru keras.

Hei, pasti yang datang adalah Syaoran! Tapi kenapa Tomoyo harus memanggilnya pangeran sihhh?

"Pangeran?" Syaoran terdengar bingung.

Nah, benar rupanya yang datang itu Syaoran. Sekarang aku tambah gelisah lagi. Mendadak aku semakin ingin berangkat secepatnya. Tapi memikirkan kata 'pangeran' tadi? Huaaaaaa…

"Iya, dari tadi tuan putri gelisah menunggu pangerannya, nih!" kata Tomoyo.

Tomoyo? Kenapa kau harus berkata seperti itu?

Kudengar Syaoran mendekat. "Eh, maaf… Kamu menunggu lama, ya?" tanyanya. Kudengar suaranya sedikit canggung.

"Tidak! Kan memang belum waktunya!" jawabku. Aku ingat tadi Tomoyo berkata bahwa masih tiga puluh menit lagi sebelum pukul lima sore. Kalau dihitung-hitung mungkin sekarang baru pas pukul lima. Aku yang terlalu cepat.

"Sakura tak sabar menunggumu," kata Tomoyo lagi. Kali ini tanpa embel-embel pangeran dan putri lagi.

Syaoran sepertinya tersenyum. Ia meraih tanganku. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi!" katanya.

Bayangan pangeran yang menjemput Cinderella terlintas lagi. Wajahku jadi memerah, tapi kutepis cepat pikiran itu. "Ayo!" sahutku.

Syaoran menuntunku berjalan. Huaaa…ingin rasanya cepat-cepat sampai ke festival.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya!" kata Tomoyo.

"Ya," sahutku.

Tomoyo benar-benar tak ikut. Katanya, ia sedang ada urusan penting. Aku sedikit kecewa karena tak bisa pergi bersama-sama. Tapi sudahlah…kupikir bersama Syaoran saja sudah sangat menyenangkan.

Sekarang angin segar berhembus. Aku sudah berada di luar rumah. Semua hal yang membuatku gelisah pun lenyap. Ini bukan mimpi ataupun khayalan. Aku akan pergi ke festival.

…

Banyak suara! Itu yang terlintas dalam benakku saat aku dan Syaoran akhirnya sampai di festival. Tempat acara ini sepertinya benar-benar ramai. Ada suara orang yang sedang berjalan, ada orang yang hendak membeli sesuatu, ada juga yang sedang mengobrol. Menurutku Syaoran tak perlu menjelaskan lagi apa yang sedang terjadi karena aku sudah mendengarnya.

Tapi ada saja yang diceritakan Syaoran padaku. Syaoran menjelaskan stand-stand apa saja yang kami lewati, siapa saja yang lewat di dekat kami.

"Baru saja ada dua orang anak perempuan lewat bersama ayahnya," kata Syaoran. "..dibelakang mereka ada seorang pemuda berambut oranye."

Syaoran terus bercerita sementara pikiranku terus membayangkan semuanya. Dalam pikiranku juga terbayang suasana festival yang dulu pernah kudatangi. Umurku waktu itu sembilan tahun. Aku pergi ke festival bersama kakak dan ayah. Festival musim panas waktu itu juga sangat ramai. Aku melihat banyak orang dan mendengar berbagai macam suara. Waktu itu aku menarik-narik ayah ke stand-stand permainan. Aku sempat hampir menangis saat gagal menangkap ikan di stand permainan menangkap ikan. Tapi kakak menghiburku dengan mengajakku bermain di stand melempar gelang. Aku mendapatkan sebuah kotak pensil dengan hiasan boneka yang sangat lucu. Setelah itu kami berkeliling lagi dan asyik bermain. Ada stand menembak dengan pistol mainan, stand karaoke, ada juga yang menjual makanan.

"Sakura, ini!" Tiba-tiba Syaoran memberikanku sesuatu di genggaman tanganku.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku. Aku seperti memegang sebuah tongkat kecil, yang di atasnya ada sesuatu dalam plastik yang sangat besar.

"Itu gula-gula kapas," jawab Syaoran.

Hei, gula-gula kapas? "Syaoran, aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi!" keluhku. Dulu aku memang menyukai gula-gula kapas. Tapi sekarang rasanya aku sudah terlalu besar untuk menikmati gula-gula kapas lagi.

Syaoran tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya. "Lagipula yukata yang kamu pakai warnanya cocok dengan gula-gula itu."

Duh…apa hubungannya sih? Iya, aku memakai yukata dengan warna pink, bermotif bunga-bunga kecil merah dan biru, itu kata Tomoyo. Terus…pasti gula-gula ini berwarna pink kan? Apa Syaoran mau mengatakan aku mirip dengan gula-gula? Huee?

"Eh, kamu mau coba bermain di stand permainan tidak?" tanya Syaoran, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ng? Tapi aku tak bisa!" tolakku. Ya, mana mungkin bisa.

Tapi sepertinya Syaoran tak mendengarku. Ia menarik tanganku. "Yuk!' katanya.

"Tu…tunggu…" Aku mau protes. Tapi niat itu kuurungkan. Aku tahu aku hanya bisa pasrah. Percuma protes dan berdebat dengan Syaoran.

Kami akhirnya ke stand menembak. Aku dipaksa ikut bermain. Syaoran membimbingku dengan mengatakan dimana arah sasaranku. Sepertinya penjaga stand memaklumi keadaanku, jadi ia tidak protes dengan bantuan Syaoran itu. Yah, kupikir aku pasti akan gagal juga. Tapi perkiraanku ternyata salah. Aku berhasil memenangkan sebuah boneka.

"Kamu hebat!" kata Syaoran, setelah kami keluar dari stand itu. "Kamu tahu, penjaganya tadi sempat kaget juga melihatmu. Ia pasti tak menyangka kamu akan berhasil."

Aku sendiri masih terkaget-kaget juga, tak percaya. "Benarkah tadi aku berhasil mencapai sasaran?" tanyaku.

"Ya! Kamu mencapai sasaran dengan tepat sekali! Hebat! Padahal aku hanya memberitahumu arah sasarannya," kata Syaoran.

"Begitu ya…" Hm… padahal jujur, tanganku sempat bergoyang saat menembakkan pelurunya tadi. Berarti aku benar-benar beruntung, ya?

Syaoran pun mengajakku ke stand permainan lain. Kali ini aku tak keberatan. Biarlah menang atau kalah. Yang penting aku sudah mencoba dan aku merasa senang.

Aku mengikuti Syaoran. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya kira-kira stand apa yang akan kami kunjungi selanjutnya. Tapi entah kenapa Syaoran terus mengajakku berjalan, tak berhenti di tempat permainan manapun juga.

Aku jadi semakin penasaran. Suara yang kudengar semakin banyak. Hm… sepertinya suasana di sekitar kami lebih ramai dari yang tadi.

"Wah, Sakura… hampir semua stand permainan penuh sesak" kata Syaoran. "Sepertinya orang yang datang ke festival semakin banyak"

Yaah… aku jadi sedikit kecewa. Kenapa hampir semua stand bisa penuh sesak begitu? Biasanya seramai apapun festival musim panas, tak seperti itu. Tapi benar kata Syaoran. Suasana sangat ramai. Suara keramaian yang kudengar semakin keras.

"Syaoran, sepertinya suasana benar-benar mulai ramai, ya!' kataku. Selain suasana yang ramai, aku juga bisa merasakan beberapa orang mulai berdesakan di dekatku.

Deg… tiba-tiba seseorang mendorongku. Duh.. apa mereka tak bisa hati-hati, ya?

"Ng… Syaoran, kita ke arah lain saja, yuk!" ajakku. Aku mulai merasa tak nyaman. Sepertinya orang yang datang semakin banyak. Aku gelisah.

Namun tiba-tiba aku sadar. Hei, aneh! Di saat seperti ini Syaoran malah diam. Aku tak lagi mendengar suaranya.

"Syaoran?" panggilku. Aku sadar bahwa ia juga tak lagi memegang tanganku.

"Syaoran! Syaoran! Jangan bercanda! Jawab aku!" seruku lagi.

Aku tak mendengar jawaban Syaoran. Yang kudengar hanyalah suara orang banyak yang sedang mengobrol dan berteriak-teriak. Aku mencoba berjalan pelan-pelan. Tapi sepertinya di sekelilingku penuh dengan orang-orang. Aku tak tahu dimana Syaoran.

"Syaoran!" Aku mulai takut. Kemana Syaoran? Kenapa ia melepas pegangan tangannya? Apa kami terpisah? Aku ingat, barusan kami memang sempat terdorong. Apa saat itu pegangan kami terlepas?

Dulu sewaktu aku kecil dan datang ke festival, aku juga pernah terpisah dari ayah dan kakakku. Waktu itu aku bisa segera bertemu lagi dengan mereka karena aku masih bisa melihat. Aku hanya mengamati sekitarku, dan aku langsung bisa melihat mereka. Aku pun berlari ke arah ayah dan kakak.

Tapi sekarang… Bagaimana jadinya kalau aku berna-benar terpisah dan saling berjauhan?

"Syaoran!" Keringat mulai mengalir di wajahku. Aku takut sekali. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Hanya diam dan menunggu? Mungkin orang-orang akan mendorong-dorongku lagi. Lalu apakah aku harus berjalan mencari Syaoran Tapi ke arah mana?

"Syaoran!" Aku benci. Aku benci keluar rumah karena aku takut jika suatu hari aku akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Tapi aku lebih benci lagi dengan kegelapan ini. Kenapa cahaya itu tak juga datang padaku? Kalau saja cahaya itu datang, aku tak perlu tersesat seperti ini!

Kupanggil nama Syaoran sekali lagi. Masih juga tak ada jawaban. Aku hampir menangis, putus asa. Aku jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Apa Syaoran sengaja mengerjaiku? Apa sebenarnya ia tak suka padaku? Dan ia membuatku takut dan gelisah lalu meninggalkanku?

Tapi…itu tak mungkin kan? Ia memaksaku pergi. Ia membuatku mengenal lagi dunia ini. Walaupun aku tak lagi memiliki cahaya, ia menjadi cahaya bagi duniaku. Tak mungkin ia seburuk pemikiranku barusan.

"Syaoran, kamu dimana?" tanyaku.

"Maaf!" Tiba-tiba kudengar suara yang lembut di antara keramaian. Itu suara Syaoran. "Maafkan aku!" katanya.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah pelukan yang hangat. Kudengar Syaoran berbisik, meminta maaf sekali lagi. "Sakura, aku minta maaf! Tadi pegangan tanganku terlepas! Aku benar-benar tak sengaja. Maaf"

"Syaoran?" Perasaanku jadi campur aduk. Aku marah, penasaran sekaligus senang. Aku kesal karena ditinggal. Tapi aku senang sekali, ternyata Syaoran tak meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Ng…Ta…tapi… Kenapa Syaoran memelukku?

Kata-kata Tomoyo jadi terbayang lagi. Cinderella dan pangeran. Aaahhh, tidak tidak! Aku tak ingin memikirkannya lagi! Tanpa sadar aku malah mendorong Syaoran. Ia pun melepas pelukannya.

"Kamu…marah ya?" tanya Syaoran. Nada bicaranya terdengar cemas, kuatir dan sedikit ragu.

Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena tiba-tiba mendorongnya. Mungkin ia jadi berpikir aku marah karena ditinggal. Tapi… Hei siapa yang tidak kaget kalau ditinggal lalu tiba-tiba dipeluk? Ng… entah kenapa aku malah ingat Cinderella dan pangeran. Dan aku harus melenyapkan pemikiran itu.

"Kemana kamu tadi?" tanyaku.

"Tadi kita melewati banyak orang. Beberapa orang mendorong-dorong. Waktu itu pegangan tanganku terlepas dan aku malah terdorong menjauhimu. Aku berusaha mendekat lagi tapi orang-orang di sekitar kita malah tambah ramai dan sesak. Jadi perlu waktu lama untuk mencapaimu. Maaf…" Syaoran menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Aku menarik nafas, lega. Syaoran tak meninggalkanku. Aku jadi menyesal sempat berpikiran buruk. Tapi aku percaya padanya. "Ya sudah. Tapi jangan lepaskan tanganku lagi!" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Ya!" Kudengar Syaoran tampak lega. "Aku berjanji, aku tak akan pernah melepaskan tanganmu ataupun meninggalkanmu lagi"

Syaoran segera meraih tanganku dan memegangku erat-erat.


	4. Chapter 4

**SEKAI NO UTA**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP**

"Eh, serius? Oruha-sama ada di festival ini?" Tiba-tiba kudengar suara seruan seseorang di dekat kami.

"Benar! Makanya kuajak kamu ke sini! Kamu fans berat Oruha-sama kan?"seru yang lainnya.

Aku terdiam sesaat. Oruha-sama datang ke festival ini? Pantas saja suasana jadi sangat ramai.

"Oruha-sama penyanyi terkenal itu, ya?" tanya Syaoran. "Aku sempat melihatnya di televisi kemarin"

Aku mengangguk. Aku sering mendengar tentang Oruha-sama di televisi atau di radio. Oruha-sama adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal. Baru-baru ini salah satu lagunya -Kaze no Machi- berhasil berada di peringkat teratas musik Jepang. Semua orang sangat menyukai lagu-lagunya. Aku juga…termasuk salah satunya. Aku mengoleksi lagu-lagu Oruha-sama dan sering ikut menyanyikannya diam-diam di kamar. Sempat terlintas di benakku untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi sepertinya. Tapi… apa aku bisa dengan keadaan begini, ya?

"Kelihatannya Oruha-sama tidak berpartisipasi dalam acara, hanya hendak datang saja," kata Syaoran, membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku sedikit tersentak dan mengangguk. Rupanya saat aku melamun barusan Syaoran sempat menanyakan tentang Oruha-sama pada orang di dekat kami. Selain mendirikan stand, panitia festival juga mengadakan acara di panggung yang cukup besar. Ada pertunjukan musik dan hiburan lainnya. Tadinya sempat kupikir Oruha-sama ikut mengisi acara. Rupanya tidak.

"Jadi pantas aja orang-orang sibuk mondar-mandir di stand-stand. Mungkin mereka sekalian mencari Oruha-sama," kata Syaoran lagi.

Aku mengangguk-angguk.

Kurasakan pegangan tangan Syaoran semakin erat. "Kita jalan lagi, yuk!" ajaknya. "Mungkin ada stand yang agak sepi."

"Ya," jawabku senang. "Tapi kalau kamu melihat Oruha-sama, tolong beritahu aku ya!"

"Kamu juga penggemar beratnya?" tanya Syaoran.

"Sedikit," jawabku. "Tapi aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Baiklah. Nanti aku pasti mengajakmu menemuinya kalau kita bertemu dengannya," sahut Syaoran. "Sekarang kita bersenang-senang saja dulu, sambil mencarinya."

"Oke!" sahutku.

Kami berjalan lagi. Dan sepertinya Syaoran mengajakku ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Suara orang-orang di sana agak berkurang.

"Di sekitar kita sekarang hanya ada pohon. Tapi di depan sana ada lampu yang menyala. Kelihatannya masih ada satu stand lagi. Kita coba ke sana, ya!" ajak Syaoran.

Aku mengangguk. Aku tak keberatan diajak melihat-lihat. Aku bisa mengerti. Kalau berada di tempat ramai dan penuh sesak, mungkin kami akan terdorong dan terpisah lagi. Syaoran pasti tak ingin itu terjadi.

"Selamat datang!" Terdengar seruan riang seseorang. Kurasakan kami mulai memasuki sebuah ruangan.

"Kelihatannya ini stand karaoke," kata Syaoran. "Stand ini berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Kalau stand lain hanya berupa tenda kecil, stand ini terbuat dari kayu-kayu yang menyerupai rumah kecil. Ada pintu dan ruangan lain juga di dalamnya."

Eh? Stand karaoke? Tapi kenapa sepi begini, ya?

"Ya, ini stand karaoke! Selamat datang di stand Mokona!" Suara tadi terdengar lagi. Kali ini terdengar lebih jelas. Sepertinya pemilik suara itu datang ke arah kami.

"Eh? Apa itu?" Tiba-tiba Syaoran terdengar kaget. Hm…kenapa ya?

Tiba-tiba sesuatu melompat ke arahku. Sesuatu yang kecil dan berbulu lembut. "Mokona sudah menunggu kalian!" Sepertinya suara tadi berasal darinya.

"A…apa ini?" Aku juga terkejut. Sesuatu itu kini berada dalam tanganku.

"Ehehe… Aku Mokona! Salam kenal!" sahut makhluk kecil itu. Kurasakan ia berputar dan melompat di tanganku.

"Kelinci yang bisa bicara?' Syaoran terheran-heran.

Kelinci? Jadi sesuatu bernama Mokona ini berwujud kelinci, ya? Kuraba makhluk mungil itu. Lembut sekali. Eng… tapi suara-suara tadi berasal darinya, kan? Kelinci ini benar-benar bisa bicara?

"Mokona adalah maskot kami." Mendadak terdengar suara yang lain lagi.

"Oh, ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang keluar dari balik ruangan di dalam." Syaoran menjelaskan situasi di dekat kami

"Namaku Fai. Salam kenal!" Orang yang barusan itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Syaoran dan ini temanku Sakura." Syaoran memperkenalkan diri kami.

"Salam kenal," kataku.

"Salam kenal! Salam kenal!" Kudengar Mokona berseru riang. Ia melompat-lompat di tanganku. Aku jadi penasaran sebenarnya Mokona itu apa?

"Ng… Fai-san, kalau boleh tahu sebenarnya Mokona ini apa? Robot? Boneka dengan suara perut?" tanyaku. Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan sesuatu yang seperti ini. Kenapa Mokona bisa bicara? Bahkan bisa menjawab pertanyaann dan meresponi kata-kata kami.

"Ufufu…" Kudengar Mokona tertawa kecil. "Mokona adalah Mokona! Mokona bukan robot, juga bukan boneka!" serunya kemudian.

"Bukan robot?" Syaoran terdengar lebih bingung lagi. Ia meraih Mokona dari tanganku. Sepertinya ia ingin mengamati Mokona.

Kudengar Mokona malah bernyanyi dengan riang. "Mokona bukan robot, juga bukan boneka~ Mokona adalah Mokona~ Mokona adalah maskot kita~"

Aku tersenyum. Mokona itu lucu sekali. Kalau saja aku bisa melihatnya, mungkin ia terlihat sangat lucu juga. Aku jadi ingat kelinci sekolah yang pernah kurawat di SD ku dulu. Apa Mokona juga seperti itu? Tadi waktu kubelai, aku bisa merasakan tubuh Mokona yang berbentuk agak bulat. Lalu telinganya panjang dan kakinya agak besar. Hm… aku ingin sekali melihat Mokona!

"Oh ya, maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Fai-san membuyarkan imajinasiku. "Kami sudah siap sekarang." Kudengar ia mengutak-atik sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara musik yang mengalun.

"Ayo, menyanyilah!" Tiba-tiba Fai menyerahkan sesuatu padaku. Sepertinya itu adalah mike.

"Eh, menyanyi?" Aku tersentak. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku disuruh menyanyi, ya?"

"Ya. Kalian ke sini untuk bernyanyi, kan? Ayo, menyanyilah!" kata Fai-san.

Oh ya… Ini adalah stand karaoke. Wajar saja tiba-tiba aku disuruh bernyanyi. Aah….tiba-tiba aku merasa bodoh. Kenapa aku sampai lupa tujuan utamaku datang ke stand ini? Eng… tapi… aku menyanyi ya?

"Ayo Sakura! Aku ingin mendengarnya!" kata Syaoran.

Uuhh.. aku jadi malu. "Ta…tapi maaf kalau jelek, ya!" sahutku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin mendengar Sakura bernyanyi. Jadi nyanyikanlah sampai selesai!" kata Fai-san.

"Menyanyi! Menyanyi! Sakura bernyanyilah!" Mokona berseru lagi.

Aku tersenyum. Oke, aku akan berusaha! Hm…lagu Maaya Sakamoto yang berjudul Kazemachi Jet, ya? Aku tahu lagu ini. Aku sering mendengarnya di radio. Selain lagu dari Oruha-sama, aku juga menyukai lagu-lagu dari Maaya Sakamoto.

Baiklah! Aku pun mulai mengangkat suara, dan bernyanyi…

**Ki ga tsuitenai kimi wa mada**

**Kinou sae kaeru chikara ga futari ni arutte koto**

_(You have yet to realize_

_There are two forces that can change yesterday)_

**Wake mo nai no ni lonely**

**Namida ga hara hara to ochite**

**Aitai no wa hitori**

**Sora ni egaku hito kimi no koto da yo**

_(Without a reason to be lonely_

_Tears falling freely_

_There is one whom I want to meet_

_That is you, who paints in the sky)_

**Kono te wo te wo totte issho ni ikou yo**

**Te wo te wo nobashi kaze tsukamunda**

**Te wo te wo totte kowagaranaide**

**Te wo te wo tsunagu soshite toberu kimi to nara**

_(That hand, take it and let's go together_

_Reach out your hand and catch the wind_

_Take my hand and don't be afraid_

_Tie our hands together and let's fly, with you)_

**Ki ga tsuitenai kimi wa mada**

**Itsuka mita ano akumu wa doko ni mo nai tte koto**

_(You have yet to realize_

_The nightmare that you have always seen is not anywhere)_

**Daiji ni shiteru memory**

**Sore mo ii kedo toki wa nagare**

**Iitai no wa tsumari**

**Motto tanoshii koto kimi ni okoru yo**

_(The memory that you hold dear_

_That is fine as well because time flies_

_The thing you want to say_

_You will have fun memories too)_

**Hora koe wo koe wo age hashiri dasou yo**

**Koe ni koe ni naru kobore ochiru**

**Koe wo koe wo age warai nagara**

**Koe ni koe ni shite suki to ieru ima nara**

_(Look, raise your voice and let's run_

_Let it become your voice and spill over_

_Raise your voice and smile_

_Make it your voice and say you love me, right now)_

**Kono te wo te wo totte issho ni ikou yo**

**Te wo te wo nobashi hoshi tsukamunda**

**Te wo te wo totte kowagaranaide**

**Te wo te wo tsunagu kimi to doko made mo**

_(That hand, take it and let's go together_

_Reach out your hand and catch the stars_

_Take my hand and don't be afraid_

_Tie our hands together and let's fly, with you)_

**Ki ga tsuitenai kimi wa mada**

**Sekai sae kaeru chikara ga ai ni wa arutte koto **

_(You have yet to realize_

_The force that can change the world is when there is lov__e_)

Entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman menyanyikan lagu ini. Tepuk tangan Syaoran, Fai-san dan Mokona mengakhiri nyanyianku.

"Te…terima kasih!" kataku. Aku jadi malu. Tadi aku tidak salah mengucapkan lirik lagu, kan? Adakah nada yang salah?

"Kamu hebat!" Kudengar Syaoran memujiku.

Huaaaa…. Wajahku jadi semakin panas! Apakah aku terlihat seperti kepiting rebus sekarang?

"Aku merasakan perasaanmu pada lagu itu." kata Fai-san. "Apa kau punya pengalaman tertentu dengan lagu itu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Ng… Aku jadi tambah malu. Sejujurnya, entah kenapa aku sempat membayangkan Syaoran sewaktu bernyanyi tadi. Kenapa ya, tiba-tiba aku ingin Syaoran juga terus menggenggam tanganku, melewati semua hal bersama-sama?

Bayangan Cinderella dan pangeran langsung mengusikku lagi. Aaahhh, Tomoyo! Kenapa tadi kau harus mengatakan hal itu?

"Oh ya! Sakura, ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Tiba-tiba suara Fai-san terdengar serius.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanyaku. Aku tak terlalu memikirkan keseriusan itu. Tapi pernyataan selanjutnya mengejutkanku.

"Sebenarnya aku adalah seorang produser yang sedang mencari orang yang berbakat dalam bidang menyanyi," kata Fai-san. "Ya, karena itu aku mendirikan stand ini bersama Mokona. Rencananya aku akn terus mencari hingga akhir festival. Tapi sepertinya aku sudah menemukannya…"

"Jadi… maukah kau melangkah ke dunia musik profesional?" tanya Fai-san kemudian.


	5. Chapter 5

**SEKAI NO UTA**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP**

Aku terkejut. Aku hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar barusan. Melangkah ke dunia musik profesional? Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Hm… pasti semua ini salah! Aku baru menyanyi satu kali. Dan menurutku suaraku biasa-biasa saja. Tak mungkin tiba-tiba aku ditarik ke dunia profesional begitu saja.

"Fai, apa tidak salah?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang lain lagi.

Sebentar…. Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini…. Oruha-sama?

"Anda… Oruha-sama?" tanyaku. Aduh, aku pasti bermimpi! Semua yang terjadi rasanya terlalu indah dan terlalu tiba-tiba. Padahal seingatku, selama ini hari yang kujalani terasa biasa-biasa saja.

Tapi aku tahu. Aku masih dalam keadaan benar-benar sadar. Semua ini nyata.

Eh, tunggu.. Oruha-sama mengenal Fai-san?

"Ah, Oruha juga merupakan penyanyi yang berada dalam naungan kantorku. Maaf terlambat memperkenalkannya pada kalian," kata Fai-san.

Eh? Fai-san juga adalah produser dari Oruha-sama? Jangan-jangan Fai-san adalah Fai D. Fluorite, produser terkenal itu? Mimpikah aku? Atau aku sedang sangat-sangat beruntung?

Aku merasa sangat senang tapi juga tak tenang. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan udara yang serius dan tak menyenangkan, seolah-olah hendak menekanku. Untuk sesaat kami semua terdiam.

"Kau akan merekrut anak yang biasa-biasa saja seperti ini?" tanya Oruha-sama, memecah keheningan. "Menurutku dia tidak cocok berada di dunia profesional."

Degg… Aku terkejut mendengar kata-kata Oruha-sama. Kata-katanya sangat dingin. Apakah ia tak suka padaku?

"Jangan bilang begitu. Aku berharap banyak padanya." Kudengar Fai-san menjawab dengan nada yang tetap ceria.

"Mokona juga~ Mokona menyukai Sakura!" seru Mokona.

"Aku tidak setuju!" Oruha-sama membantah dengan dingin. "Anak yang buta seperti dia tak akan bisa menjadi apa-apa!"

Aku benar-benar terkejut mendengar kata-kata itu. Rasanya duniaku runtuh. Baru saja aku diberi harapan yang cukup tinggi dan tiba-tiba orang yang kuidolakan menghancurkannya. Bukan keinginanku aku menjadi buta seperti ini! Kenapa kegelapan ini selalu menghambatku? Dan kenapa orang-orang di sekitarku bersikap sinis padaku jika mengetahui keadaanku? Terbayang seluruh teman sekelasku di SD dulu. Hanya Tomoyo yang mau mengerti keadaanku. Semuanya menjauhiku, mengejekku dan bersikap dingin padaku saat mengetahui bahwa aku buta…

Mendadak seseorang meraihku dan mendekapku. "Sakura pasti bisa," katanya. "Kegelapan tidak akan menghalangi Sakura sedikitpun untuk meraih yang diinginkannya."

Itu suara Syaoran. Ya, Syaoran mendekapku erat. Ingatanku berputar. Aku ingat hari-hari indah yang seperti mimpi ini kualami setelah ia datang. Ia yang memaksaku keluar dari hari-hariku yang gelap. Padahal kami baru saja saling kenal. Kenapa Syaoran mau menjadi cahaya bagi hidupku?

"Omong kosong!" sahut Oruha-sama. Ia tetap berusaha menjatuhkanku.

"Tapi kita tak akan pernah tahu kalau kita tak mencobanya," kata Fai-san. "Dan aku tetap yakin pada Sakura."

"Aku tetap yakin~ Aku sangat yakin~" Kurasakan Mokona melompat ke tanganku. "Aku percaya Sakura pasti bisa memberi yang terbaik!"

"Hmh…baiklah!" Kudengar Oruha-sama sedikit melunak. "Kita lihat saja nanti apa yang bisa dilakukan gadis buta ini."

"Aku akan berusaha!" Entah kekuatan dari mana yang tiba-tiba muncul di hatiku. Aku merasa kuat. Aku tak peduli lagi dengan kata-kata sinis Oruha-sama. Selama ini aku sudah terlalu banyak pasrah dengan keadaan. Sudah saatnya aku melangkah maju, kan?

"Oke, kalau begitu minggu depan datanglah ke kantorku pukul tiga sore. Kita akan menandatangani kontrak di sana. Jangan lupa, Sakura harus sudah membuat satu lagu ciptaan sendiri dan membawanya saat kita bertemu nanti," kata Fai-san.

"Membuat lagu?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Aku ingin kamu muncul di dunia profesional nanti dengan membawakan lagumu sendiri. Kamu bisa, kan…membuat lagu sendiri?" tanya Fai-san.

Membuat lagu sendiri? Ini adalah hal baru bagiku. Selama ini aku biasa menyanyikan lagu dari penyanyi yang aku sukai. Tapi menulis lagu? Aku belum pernah. Dan apakah aku bisa? Namun aku harus mencobanya… aku tak ingin selalu pasrah dengan ketidakmampuanku lagi.

Jadi aku mengangguk. "Aku akan berusaha," jawabku.

"Kalau begitu, ini kartu namaku." Fai-san memberikanku sebuah kartu nama. "Di sana ada alamat kantorku dan nomor teleponku. Syaoran, kamu bisa mengantar Sakura minggu depan, kan?"

"Ya, aku akan mengantar Sakura." jawab Syaoran.

"Oh ya, aku juga perlu nomor teleponmu Sakura!" kata Fai-san.

"Ah…iya…" Aku pun menyebutkan nomor teleponku.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita akan bertemu lagi minggu depan! Jangan lupa, ya! " kata Fai-san.

"Mokona juga akan datang," kata Mokona. Ia melompat turun dari tanganku. "Mokona menunggu kalian!"

"Ya." jawabku.

…

Aku sampai di rumah. Setelah keluar dari tempat Fai-san tadi, aku dan Syaoran masih berkeliling sebentar di festival. Karena suasana yang masih ramai, akhirnya kami pulang lebih cepat.

Syaoran mengantarku sampai di ruang tamu.

"Oh, kalian sudah pulang!" Kudengar suara ayah.

"Iya. Tadi suasananya mendadak jadi sangat ramai, jadi kami pulang lebih cepat," jawab Syaoran. Kurasakan ia melepas pegangan tangannya. Kemudian ayah merangkulku.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajak Sakura bersenang-senang," kata ayah.

Ayah terdengar sangat gembira. Kuingat-ingat, rasanya sudah lama ayah tak segembira ini. Sejak penglihatanku lenyap, ayah tetap tersenyum atau tertawa. Tapi aku tahu jauh dalam hatinya ayah menguatirkan aku. Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Selama ini aku memang terlalu menutup diri dari dunia luar. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak keluar rumah. Kalaupun keluar rumah, pasti karena urusan yang benar-benar penting saja. Dan aku pun tak pernah pergi dengan riang. Semua itu kini berubah dengan kehadiran Syaoran. Aku merasa senang 'melihat' dunia. Ayah juga pasti sangat senang.

"Syaoran, besok datang lagi ya!" kataku. "Aku ingin jalan-jalan lagi."

"Baiklah," sahut Syaoran. "Aku akan datang di sore hari kalau kamu sudah selesai belajar."

Oh ya, besok hari Senin. Kurogane-sensei akan datang. Mendadak aku jadi semangat untuk belajar. Aku ingin menanyakan banyak hal tentang dunia.

"Hm…bagaimana kalau besok kita ke pantai?" usul ayah tiba-tiba.

"Eh pantai?" Aku juga sudah lama sekali tak ke pantai. Entah kenapa aku jadi semangat mendengarnya.

"Benar, ke pantai. Besok pagi kita berangkat. Ayah akan menghubungi Kurogane-sensei dan mengajaknya ikut. Sakura bisa belajar di sana, sekaligus menikmati udara pantai. Tomoyo juga boleh ikut. Dia bisa menumpang mobil Kurogane-sensei nanti," kata ayah.

"Waaah…sepertinya menyenangkan! Aku mau ke pantai!" kataku gembira. "Syaoran juga ikut, ya?"

"Syaoran pasti mau ikut. Ya kan?" sahut ayah.

"Ya, aku pasti ikut," jawab Syaoran.

"Besok pukul sembilan pagi kita siap-siap!" kata ayah. "Ayah akan menelepon Tomoyo dan Kurogane-sensei."

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu. Aku harus pulang sekarang," kata Syaoran.

Heee…entah kenapa aku jadi sedikit kecewa. Syaoran pulang sekarang? Aku masih ingin mengobrol dengannya. Tapi hari memang sudah malam. Tak mungkin aku menahannya lebih lama lagi. Lagipula besok kami akan bertemu lagi.

"Sampai besok, ya!" sahutku akhirnya. "Jangan lupa pukul sembilan!"

"Ya! Sampai besok!" kata Syaoran.

Kudengar ia pun berpamitan pada ayah dan melangkah keluar. Aku menghela nafas. Kenapa ya, aku jadi tak ingin berpisah dari Syaoran? Padahal cuma beda rumah begini. Hh…

Oh ya..mendengar kata telepon tadi, aku jadi ingat pertemuanku dengan Fai-san. Tentang dunia musik profesional yang akan kudatangi…

"Ayah, ada yang harus kubicarakan!' kataku.

Kurasakan ayah tersenyum. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ada hal penting… Tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang produser terkenal…" Aku pun menceritakan semua yang tadi terjadi di festival. Aku juga menceritakan tentang Oruha-sama dan keyakinan Fai-san.

"Hm…begitu ya!" kata ayah.

Hei, kudengar nada gembira darinya!

Ayah mengacak rambutku. "Selamat ya, Sakura!" kata ayah. "Ayah juga percaya kamu pasti bisa! Ayah akan mendukungmu sepenuhnya!"

"Tapi…tapi aku sedikit ragu, Yah!" kataku. Aku memang akan berusaha dan aku tidak ingin pasrah dengan ketidakberdayaan fisikku ini. Tapi biar bagaimanapun tetap saja ada perasaan ragu dalam hatiku. Selama ini aku hanya menyanyi untuk diriku sendiri. Apakah aku benar-benar bisa menyuarakan hatiku pada orang lain?

"Wajar kalau kita merasa ragu untuk mencoba sesuatu yang baru," kata ayah. "Apalagi mungkin ada orang yang menekan kita. Tapi jadikanlah tekanan itu sesuatu untuk melompat lebih jauh."

"Melompat lebih jauh?" tanyaku.

Ayah tak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku. "Sakura, kamu tahu pegas?" tanya ayah.

Dalam pikiranku langsung muncul benda semacam kawat yang terpuntir berbentuk spiral dengan rapi. "Ya, aku tahu," jawabku.

"Pegas itu kalau ditekan sedikit, ia bisa melontarkan sesuatu. Tapi kamu tahu tidak…semakin keras pegas ditekan, maka ia sanggup melontarkan benda lebih jauh lagi ketimbang jika hanya mendapat sedikit tekanan," kata ayah.

Aku mengangguk-angguk. Ya, pegas akan melontarkan sesuatu lebih jauh jika ia ditekan dengan keras.

Ayah meneruskan kata-katanya. "Berbeda dengan batu. Batu terlihat kokoh dan kuat. Batu tak akan bergerak jika terus menerus ditekan dan hanya diam. Tapi semakin sering batu mendapat tekanan dan semakin kuat tekanan itu, batu akan hancur berantakan."

Aku mengangguk lagi.

Ayah pun menepuk pundakku. "Hidup ini adalah pilihan, Sakura. Kita bisa memilih seperti apa kita hidup di dunia ini. Apakah kita hidup seperti batu yang hanya diam dan menunggu kehancuran saat menerima tekanan….atau kita hidup seperti pegas tadi."

Aku mulai menangkap maksud ayah.

"Jika kita hidup seperti pegas tadi, maka kita harus berusaha. Saat tekanan dari orang lain menimpa kita, kita cukup menerimanya dan menjadikannya sebagai semangat untuk berusaha lebih baik lagi…dan melompat lebih tinggi lagi," kata ayah.

"Aku mengerti, Yah! Aku tidak boleh ragu dan harus tetap berusaha, kan? Aku juga tak boleh menjadi putus asa karena kata-kata Oruha-sama dan tak boleh diam seperti batu lalu berhenti berusaha. Tapi aku harus tetap berusaha, menjadikan kata-kata Oruha-sama sebagai penyemangatku untuk aku bisa melompat tinggi meraih impianku, kan?" kataku.

"Ya" jawab ayah. "Dan Ayah percaya, Sakura pasti bisa!"

"Terima kasih, Ayah!" sahutku gembira. Aku tak perlu ragu lagi. Aku tak akan memilih hidup seperti batu yang hanya diam saja lagi. Aku akan menjadi pegas, yang tak akan menyerah. Aku pasti bisa.

…

Matahari bersinar cerah. Angin bertiup. Udara memang terasa agak panas. Suara deburan ombak terdengar. Juga suara orang-orang yang mengobrol, anak-anak yang bermain dengan gembira…

Aku duduk di atas pasir sambil meminum sekaleng jus. Di sebelahku kudengar kakak dan kak Yukito sedang asyik mengobrol. Ayah dan Syaoran tadi pamit berjalan-jalan di sekitar pantai. Aku sendiri sedang bersama Kurogane-sensei dan Tomoyo. Kurogane-sensei menjelaskanku sedikit pelajaran sekolah. Tomoyo menemaniku. Api pada akhirnya kami lebih banyak mengobrol daripada membahas pelajaran.

"Waaah… Jadi kamu diundang produser terkenal itu? Fai D. Fluorite?" Tomoyo berseru kagum. Ya, pada akhirnya aku menceritakan hal itu juga padanya. Kemarin kakak dan Kak Yukito sudah kuceritakan juga. Mereka tampak setuju dan mendukungku juga. Kak Yukito bahkan berjanji akan membantuku dengan memainkan piano untuk mengiringi laguku nanti.

"Fai D. Fluorite?" tanya Kurogane-sensei. Kurogane-sensei memang tidak terlalu tahu tentang dunia musik. Jadi namaitu pasti terdengar asing baginya.

"Kurogane-sensei tidak tahu? Fai D. Fluorite adalah seorang produser terkenal. Oruha-sama, salah seorang penyanyi yang terkenal saat ini berada dalam naungannya," kata Tomoyo.

"Oruha-sama?"

Hm… Tampaknya Kurogane-sensei juga tak mengetahui Oruha-sama.

"Kurogane-sensei tahu lagu Kaze no Machi kan? Nah, Oruha-sama itu adalah penyanyinya!" timpalku.

"Oh, lagu yang sering kau dengar di music player kalau kita sedang belajar itu?" tanya Kurogane-sensei.

Saat belajar di rumah, kadang aku memutar musik di sela-sela istirahat. Belakangan ini aku sering mendengar lagu itu. Kurogane-sensei jadi ikut mendengarnya juga.

"Ya, lagu itu! Lagu itu sangat terkenal. Penyanyinya adalah Oruha-sama dan Fai-san adalah produsernya!" kataku.

"Kamu diundang oleh orang sehebat itu?" tanya Kurogane-sensei. Ia terkejut dan terdengar agak tak percaya.

"Ya," jawabku. "Aku juga tak percaya dan masih mengira itu cuma mimpi. Tapi itu semua nyata."

"Waaahhh, ini hebat, Sakura! Aku jadi tak sabar menunggu minggu depan. Aku yakin kamu bisa. Kalau kamu sudah diterima dan sering menyanyi di panggung, aku pasti akan membuatkan kostum untukmu!" sorak Tomoyo.

"Eh…tapi kurasa itu terlalu jauh, Tomoyo! Belum tentu aku benar-benar bisa diterima. Ng… tapi aku pasti berusaha keras!" kataku.

"Ya ya, kamu pasti bisa! Aku yakin Sakura bisa!" dukung Tomoyo.

"Terima kasih," kataku.

"Lau…katamu tadi kau harus menyipkan lagu sendiri, kan? Apa kamu sudah menyiapkannya?" tanya Kurogane-sensei.

"Saat ini sedang kupikirkan sih…" jawabku.

"Oh ya? Jadi lagu seperti apa yang akan kamu buat?" tanya Tomoyo.

"Ng…Lagu apa, ya? Banyak yang kupikirkan," kataku. Banyak, banyak, banyak sekali peristiwa yang terjadi beberapa hari ini. Aku merasa duniaku tampak cerah lagi dan sebenarnya ingin sekali aku menuangnya ke dalam laguku nanti. Tapi aku masih belum tahu harus mulai dari mana. "Yaa…Aku sedang menyusunnya," sahutku lagi.

"Pelan-pelan saja. Tak usah dipaksakan," kata Kurogane-sensei.

"Terima kasih," jawabku. Hm…Nada bicara Kurogane-sensei memang selalu terdengar ketus. Tapi aku merasakan perhatian darinya.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan lagu yang akan dibuat Sakura," kata Tomoyo.

"Mungkin…aku akan membut lagu tentang cahaya dan dunia," kataku.

"Cahaya dan dunia?" Kedengarannya Tomoyo tertarik dengan kata-kataku tadi.

"Hm…lihat saja nanti!" sahutku sambil tersenyum. "Aku akan berusaha membuat lagu yang menarik."

"Baiklah, aku juga akan menunggunya. Kalau lagumu keluar nanti, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang membelinya," kata Kurogane-sensei.

"Tidak tidak! Aku yang akan pertama kali membelinya!" kata Tomoyo.

"Aku! Aku akan mengantri di depan toko sebelum toko dibuka!" kata Kurogane-sensei.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan datang di malam hari dan menjadi orang di barisan paling depan!" kata Tomoyo.

Akhirnya Kurogane-sensei dan Tomoyo berdebat tentang siapa yang pertama akan membeli CD laguku.

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar perdebatan mereka. Dan aku semakin terdorong untuk memberi yang terbaik bagi mereka.

"Sakura!" Tiba-tiba kudengar seruan riang Syaoran.

Sepertinya ia dan ayah baru saja kembali dari jalan-jalan. Kudengar ayah mendekati kakak dan Kak Yukito, kemudian mengobrol sementara Syaoran mendekat ke arahku.

"Kamu mau jalan-jalan tidak?" tanyanya. "Kita menyusuri pinggir pantai sambil bermain air. Nanti aku akan menceritakan banyak hal lagi."

"Mau mau!" sahutku senang. Aku ingin sekali bermain air. Dan aku juga ingin mendengar banyak hal.

"Ayo!" Syaoran pun menarik tanganku.

Aku segera berdiri dengan semangat.

"Ehm..ehm…" Kudengar Tomoyo berdehem.

Wajahku jadi agak panas. Tapi aku berusaha tak mempedulikannya.

"Ayo, Syaoran!" kataku. "Tomoyo temani Kurogane-sensei, ya! Aku pergi sebentar!"

"Iyaaa~" sahut Tomoyo riang.

"Hati-hati, jangan tersesat!" kata Kurogane-sensei.

Aku mengangguk lalu mengikuti tuntunan Syaoran. Aku merasa senang. Rasanya ingin sekali aku berlari kencang. Kami menyusuri pasir dan kurasakan air menenggelamkan mata kakiku. Aku telah berada di tepi pantai.

Syaoran mulai bercerita. Ia menjelaskan apa yang tampak di sekitar kami. Sambil bercerita, Syaoran juga mengajakku berjalan. Kurasakan deburan ombak di kakiku. Aku juga merasakan sesuatu seperti kerikil-kerikil kecil di telpak kakiku. Mungkin itu kerang…

"Sakura, ini!" Syaoran memberiku sesuatu.

Aku meraba benda itu. Sepertinya itu cangkang kerang. Bentuknya pipih dan berbentuk agak oval

"Itu untukmu. Warnanya bagus sekali. Warna putih, ungu, cokelat dan cokelat tua berpadu dalam satu sisinya. Simpanlah kerang itu baik-baik... dan kuharap suatu hari nanti kamu bisa melihatnya" kata Syaoran.

Melihatnya? Ah, Syaoran ini malah mengatakan hal yang tak mungkin! Tapi aku mengangguk. Aku pasti akan menyimpan kerang ini baik-baik dan kuharap suatu hari nanti terjadi mukjizat dimana aku bisa melihat keindahannya dengan mataku sendiri.

"Terima kasih, Syaoran!" kataku. Saat kuucapkan kata itu, entah kenapa aku ingin mengucapkannya lebih banyak lagi. Aku tahu…kemarin aku bisa ke festival, aku diundang Fai-san, dan aku bisa ada di sini…semua karena usaha Syaoran. Syaoranlah…cahayaku…

"Aku tahu!" kataku semudian. Sesuatu telah terlintas di kepalaku. "Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kutulis dalam laguku. Dan aku sudah tahu…judul apa yang akan kuberikan!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Syaoran. Ia terdengar semangat.

"Ya…Sekai no Uta!" jawabku. "Itu judul lagu yang akan kubuat nanti. Nyanyian dunia!"

"Nyanyian dunia, ya? Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa liriknya…" kata Syaoran.

"Ah, tapi hal ini hanya kuberitahukan pada Syaoran saja! Tolong jangan beritahu siapapun tentang judul itu ya!" pintaku.

"Ok, aku janji tak akan memberitahukannya pada siapapun," kata Syaoran. 'Aku juga akan menunggu lagu itu."

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Sekai no Uta… Ya… aku akan memperdengarkan nyanyian dunia. Dunia yang diterangi cahaya


	6. Chapter 6

**SEKAI NO UTA**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP**

Aku sedang asyik sendirian di kamarku. Banyak hal memenuhi pikiranku. Aku sedang menyusun lirik lagu. Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan membuat lagu tentang seruan dunia yang tadinya berada dalam kegelapan yang kembali diterangi cahaya. Aku akan menuliskan perasaanku pada lagu ini…perasaanku pada Syaoran.

Syaoran… Uuh… mengingatnya, wajahku jadi panas lagi. Aku juga jadi gelisah dan berdebar-debar. Kenapa aku jadi begini, ya? Syaoran memang orang yang berarti bagiku saat ini. Ia adalah penyemangat hidupku. Tapi perasaan apa yang muncul di hatiku ini?

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Tidak…tidak boleh, Sakura!" kataku dalam hati. "Aku tak boleh menyukainya lebih dari ini!" Ya, aku tak boleh menyukai Syaoran lebih dari ini. Aku tak ingin terlalu banyak berharap. Syaoran pasti akan lebih memilih orang lain dengan keadaan fisik yang normal, bukannya seperti aku ini.

Hh…aku menghela nafas. Tapi boleh kan aku sedikit berharap padanya? Boleh kan aku menuang perasaanku pada laguku? Setidaknya aku ingin Syaoran bisa mendengarnya, tanpa harus kukatakan secara langsung padanya.

….Aku ini memikirkan apa sih?

"Sakura, bagaimana lagunya? Sudah selesai?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang kukenal. Kak Yukito membuka pintu kamarku.

Aku tersentak kaget. Lamunanku buyar seketika.

"Oh, maaf! Aku mengejutkanmu, ya?" tanya Kak Yukito.

"Tidak apa-apa!" sahutku.

Kak Yukito tertawa kecil. "Kamu melamun lagi ya?" tanyanya. "Melamunkan apa?"

Aku mengangguk tapi tak menjawab pertanyaan kedua. Apa yang kulamunkan ya? Aku sendiri mendadak jadi bingung. Tadi aku melamunkan lirik lagu. Lalu…aku melamunkan Syaoran?

Syukurlah Kak Yukito tak memperpanjang hal itu lagi. "Bagaimana lagumu? Kamu masih menyusunnya?" tanyanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya…liriknya sudah hampir selesai," jawabku. Tadi aku memang sengaja menelepon dan meminta Kak Yukito datang. Selain ibu yang sudah meninggal, di rumahku tak ada yang bisa memainkan alat musik. Jadi aku perlu bantuan orang lain. Kak Yukito cukup pandai memainkan piano. Aku pun memutuskan meminta bantuannya untuk menyelesaikan laguku. Kalau Syaoran, aku tak tahu apakah ia bisa memainkan alat musik atau tidak. Tapi alasan sebenarnya aku tak meminta bantuannya adalah, karena aku belum ingin memperdengarkan laguku kepadanya. Aku akan memperdengarkan laguku jika semuanya sudah benar-benar selesai. Aku ingin ia bisa mendengarkan perasaanku seutuhnya, tidak setengah-setengah.

Kalau sekarang sih…masih baru selesai liriknya saja. Itupun menurutku masih perlu banyak revisi.

"…Tapi aku perlu bantuan kak Yukito untuk nadanya. Bisakah kita ke ruang piano sebentar?" lanjutku kemudian.

"Ok, baiklah! Aku siap membantumu!" Kurasakan Kak Yukito tersenyum.

"Terima kasih!" sahutku.

Kami berdua pun pergi ke ruang piano. Ruang piano? Hm…di rumahku ada satu ruangan khusus yang dulu sering digunakanoleh ibuku. Dalam ruangan itu ada sebuah piano besar. Piano itu sering dimainkan oleh ibuku, yang dulunya adalah seorang pianist. Tapi sejak ibu meninggal, piano itu jadi jarang digunakan. Ayah dan kakak tak bisa memainkannya. Walaupun begitu mereka tak ingin menjual piano yang berisi kenangan akan ibu itu.

Sedangkan aku… Dulu aku pernah berlatih piano. Tapi sejak penglihatanku lenyap, aku kehilangan minat pada piano. Tapi nada-nada yang dulunya kupelajari itu ternyata tak hilang begitu saja. Aku masih bisa membayangkan bagaimana bunyi setiap nada. Aku hapal bagaimana jika nada 'do' dibunyikan. Aku juga hapal bagaimana suara 're' 'mi' 'fa' 'sol'… Namun tetap saja untuk membuat sebuah lagu, aku harus mendengarkan alat musik yang sebenarnya.

Aku dan Kak Yukito tiba di ruang piano. Kak Yukito menuntunku mendekati piano. Piano itu kadang dimainkan oleh Kak Yukito jika ia datang ke sini dan selalu dibersihkan setiap minggu oleh ayah. Jadi kami bisa menggunakannya kapan saja jika kami mau.

Aku memberikan buku catatanku pada Kak Yukito. Aku menulis lirik dan nada laguku pada buku itu. "Maaf kalau tulisanku berantakan" kataku. Aku memang selalu tak yakin dengan tulisan tanganku karena aku tak bisa melihatnya. Tapi aku harus menulis semuanya. Tak mungkin Kak Yukito membaca pikiranku kan?

"Tulisanmu cukup rapi, kok!" kata Kak Yukito.

Aneh ya..orang-orang selalu berkata seperti itu kalau melihat tulisan tanganku. Aku jadi sering bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah tulisanku benar-benar sudah rapi? Aku jadi penasaran, ingin sekali melihatnya.

Ah…sudahlah… jangan selalu mengharapkan hal yang tak mungkin!

Terdengar suara tutup piano yang dibuka. Aku sadar, lagi-lagi aku kebanyakan melamun. Aku harus berkonsentrasi sekarang.

"Baiklah, aku mulai, ya!" kata Kak Yukito kemudian.

Kukesampingkan dulu masalah tulisan dan kebutaanku dari pikiranku. Dan aku mulai menyanyi…

…

Hari Minggu tiba!

Dan sebentar lagi pukul tiga sore. Sekarang aku berada di jalan, bersama Syaoran. Kami berjalan kaki ke kantor Fai-san. Ternyata kantor itu berada tak jauh dari rumahku. Sebenarnya ayah menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku dengan mobil. Tapi aku menolak. Aku ingin berjalan kaki saja. Syaoran akan lebih banyak bercerita padaku jika kami berjalan kaki. Dan aku lebih suka melewati setiap detik dan setiap peristiwa yang ada di sekelilingku. Akhirnya ayah tak jadi mengantarku. Ayah hanya memintaku untuk segera menghubunginya jika aku resmi diterima nanti.

Sekarang aku senang sekali. Di tasku telah ada dua CD rekaman laguku yang diiringi piano oleh Kak Yukito. Aku akan memberikannya satu pada Fai-san nanti. Dan setelah itu aku akan memberikan satunya lagi pada Syaoran. Aku ingin ia mendengar perasaanku..dunia yang telah disinari oleh cahayanya.

Syaoran masih asyik bercerita tentang situasi di sekitar kami, hingga akhirnya kami berhenti berjalan sejenak. "Kita akan menyeberang. Tapi lampu untuk pejalan kaki masih menyala merah," kata Syaoran.

Aku mengangguk. Aku tahu kalau lampu untuk pejalan kaki masih menyala merah, itu artinya lampu untuk kendaraan masih menyala hijau. Kami tak boleh menyeberang karena jalanan pasti dipenuhi kendaraan yang lewat. Untuk menyeberang, kami harus menunggu lampu untuk kendaraan menyala merah dan kendaraan berhenti, lalu lampu untuk pejalan kaki sudah menyala hijau. Jadi aku diam menunggu, walau hati ini rasanya sudah tak sabar lagi ingin segera sampai di kantor Fai-san.

Aku jadi membayang-bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Sejuta pertanyaan memenuhi benakku. Akankah aku benar-benar diterima oleh Fai-san? Dan lebih dari itu, akankah aku diterima oleh masyarakat? Bagaimana reaksi Tomoyo, Kurogane-sensei, Kak Yukito, Kak Touya dan ayah nanti? Juga bagaimanakah reaksi Syaoran? Apa yang akan ia katakan jika ia mendengar laguku? Akankah Syaoran mengerti perasaanku? Aku memang tak berharap Syaoran membalasnya. Tapi aku ingin ia mendengarnya saja…

"Sakura, aku boleh tanya tidak?" Mendadak Syaoran bertanya setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Boleh" jawabku. Aneh juga. Biasanya Syaoran akan bertanya langsung jika ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Kenapa sekarang Syaoran meminta izin dulu?

"Begini… aku penasaran dengan lagumu. Juga kenapa aku tidak boleh menemanimu saat proses pembuatannya…juga saat merekamnya" kata Syaoran.

Aku tersenyum. "Nanti kamu akan tahu" kataku. "Nanti aku akan memperdengarkannya padamu."

Memang, selama seminggu ini aku tak memperbolehkan Syaoran ikut dalam proses pembuatan laguku. Aku benar-benar ingin memperdengarkannya saat lagu itu selesai dan aku benar-benar siap menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Dan kupikir hari itu adalah hari ini, hari dimana aku benar-benar siap.

"Hh.. Sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mendengar lagumu…" kata Syaoran. "…walau hanya sedikit dan tak lengkap."

Eh? Menjadi orang yang pertama? Hm… Iya sih! Sebenarnya aku menulis lagu itu untuk Syaoran. Masa ia harus menjadi orang yang ke-sekian yang mendengarkan lagu itu ya? Tapi…

"Kenapa kamu ingin menjadi orang yang pertama?" tanyaku. Setelah mengatakannya, aku jadi malu. Sejujurnya aku ragu menanyakan hal ini. Aku jadi memikirkan hal yang terlalu jauh. Aku malu karena mungkin aku berharap terlalu banyak. Namun di samping itu aku juga penasaran. Kenapa Syaoran ingin menjadi orang yang pertama?

Tak disangka-sangka mendadak Syaoran malah mencium keningku. "Karena aku sayang padamu" katanya. Dan aku terpaku.

Hooooeeeee? Apa maksudnyaaaaaaa?

"Maaf ini terlalu mendadak" kata Syaoran. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakannya nanti. Tapi aku tak bisa diam saja. Aku sayang padamu….sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Sejujurnya aku sempat iri pada Kak Yukito karena ia yang pertama kali mendengarkan lagumu. Aku…juga ingin mendengarnya…"

Wajahku panas. Jantungku berdebar-debar. Aku tak tahu perasaan apa yang muncul di hatiku sekarang. Aku sangat senang mendengar kata-kata Syaoran. Entah kenapa aku juga senang Syaoran merasa iri karena tak bisa menjadi orang yang pertama mendengarkan laguku. Dan aku senang Syaoran menyayangiku.

Tapi aku gelisah. Aku malu. Aku…aku… Aku tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa padanya. Aku…

"Ah, lampu untuk pejalan kaki sudah menyala hijau. Ayo kita menyeberang!" kata Syaoran. Ia segera meraih tanganku dan menuntunku.

Aku masih gelisah dan hanya mengikutinya tanpa kata-kata. Aku tahu aku harus mengatakan sesautu. Tapi apa? Apa yang harus kukatakan? Pikiranku berputar cepat. Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu sekarang juga. Aku harus menjawab pernyataan Syaoran! Dan kata-kata pun terlintas di benakku…

"_Kau membuatku mengerti…_" Nada-nada mengalir di pikiranku. Aku mulai menyanyi. Sekai no Uta

"_Kau membuatku menemukan arti hidup ini. Walaupun aku tak melihat. Kau memberikanku warna-warna yang indah_"

"Sakura…" Syaoran terdengar kaget. "Itu…Sekai no Uta?"

Aku tak menjawab. Aku meneruskan lagu itu. "_Biarkan aku mengucapkan terima kasih. Pada kau yang menyinari duniaku ini._" Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan, tetap dalam tuntunan Syaoran. Aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya sekarang juga. Bahwa aku menulis lagu ini untuknya. Bahwa aku juga menyayanginya.

Akan tetapi…

Mendadak terdengar suara mobil yang melaju kencang. Terdengar juga suara klakson yang ditekan berkali-kali.

Hei, bukankah lampu untuk pejalan kaki masih menyala hijau dan lampu untuk kendaraan masih menyala merah? Kusadari, mobil itu terdengar seperti akan mendekat…

"Tolong! Tolong! Remnya!" Seseorang berseru entah darimana.

Aku pun sadar apa yang telah terjadi. Lampu untuk pejalan kaki memang masih menyala hijau. Lampu untuk kendaraan memang masih menyala merah. Namun sebuah mobil rupanya mengalami sedikit masalah pada remnya. Dan mobil itu tak bisa menghentikan laju kencangnya!

Aku harus menghindar, itu yang kupikirkan. Tapi terlambat! Kudengar mobil itu sudah berada sangat dekat denganku….

"Awas, Sakura!" Kudengar seruan Syaoran. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tubuhku didorong olehnya. Aku jatuh ke aspal. Lalu aku mendengar suara benturan yang keras.

Orang-orang di sekelilingku menjerit. Kemudian kudengar mobil tadi masih melaju dengan suara yang berdecit, lalu berhenti setelah menabrak sesuatu lagi. Kudengar teriakan ngeri orang-orang. Dan suasana jalanan mendadak menjadi riuh dan ramai.

Aku terdiam, masih shock dengan kejadian barusan. Keringat mengalir di wajahku. Tubuhku mendadak gemetar. Aku takut… Aku sadar, aku hampir saja ditabrak oleh sebuah mobil! Aku mendengar mobil itu, tapi aku tak bisa melihatnya! Aku tak tahu bagaimana aku harus bergerak. Kalau Syaoran tadi tidak mendorongku….

Syaoran? Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Syaoran? Aku mencoba bangkit berdiri. Kakiku masih gemetar, tapi aku tak peduli. "Syaoran?" panggilku. "Syaoran?"

Kepanikan langsung menghinggapiku. Syaoran tak menjawabku! Aku mendengar orang-orang yang ketakutan… tapi kenapa aku tak mendengar suara Syaoran?

"Syaoran…" Aku memanggilnya lagi. Kenapa Syaoran tak menjawabku?

Aku terdiam sejenak, mencoba mendengarkan suara Syaoran. Dimanakah dia? Apa Syaoran tak berada di dekatku lagi? Apakah karena kepanikan akan mobil tadi kami jadi terpisah? Ataukah….jangan-jangan suara benturan tadi…

Tidak! Tidak tidak tidak! Aku berharap saat ini Syaoran hanya sedikit terpisah dariku. Aku berharap Syaoran tidak apa-apa, hanya terpisah dariku karena kepanikan orang-orang… lalu segera menemuiku dan meraih tanganku lagi… Aku berharap….

Tiba-tiba kakiku terasa sangat sakit. Aku pun terjatuh lagi. Tapi aku tak peduli rasa sakit itu. Mungkin hanya sedikit luka, pikirku. Aku tak peduli. Yang kupikirkan sekarang hanyalah…aku harus segera menemukan Syaoran. Aku hendak bangkit lagi. Dan aku merasakan seseorang meraih tanganku.

"Syaoran? Kaukah itu?" tanyaku. Dengan masih terduduk aku meraba sekelilingku. "Dimana kamu?"

Dalam kegelapan kurasakan tanganku menyentuh pundak seseorang. Seseorang yang terbaring di jalanan… "Ini aku…" Suara Syaoran terdengar dari padanya.

"Syaoran, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyaku cemas. Suara itu terdengar lemah. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Bukan itu saja. Jantungku berdebar kencang lagi. Ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari tangan Syaoran. Bukan itu saja. Aku juga merasakan aliran hangat itu di jalanan. Darah?

"Cepat panggil ambulans!" Kudengar orang-orang di sekitarku berseru panik. "Anak itu terluka parah!"

Aku terpaku. Apa kata orang itu? Siapa yang ia maksud? Ini…tidak benar kan? Ini…bohong kan?

"Syaoran, kamu baik-baik saja kan? Syaoran!" Aku berseru dan menggenggam erat tangannya. "Jawab aku! Jawab aku dengan jelas!"

"Jangan gerakkan dia!" Tiba-tiba kudengar suara Kurogane-sensei.

"Kurogane-sensei?" Aku terkejut.

"Aku kebetulan lewat" jawab Kurogane-sensei. "Jangan gerakkan dia, Sakura! Dia tadi tertabrak mobil orang bodoh itu. Lukanya cukup parah"

"Apa…?" Mendadak aku jadi lemas mendengarnya. Sulit bagiku meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa aku tidak salah dengar. Jadi Syaoran benar-benar tertabrak?

"Ku…Kurogane-sensei… Bagaimana keadaan Syaoran?" tanyaku. Pikiranku dipenuhi kecemasan. Seberapa parah keadaan Syaoran? Darah yang mengalir tadi…sepertinya cukup banyak!

"Tenanglah!" Hanya itu jawaban yang terlontar dari Kurogane-sensei. Namun aku mendengar nada kecemasan darinya. Aku langsung tahu bahwa keadaan Syaoran yang sebenarnya tidaklah merupakan situasi yang bisa membuat orang merasa tenang

Kudengar Kurogane-sensei kemudian menjauh dan berbicara pada seseorang di dekat kami. Sedangkan aku kembali terdiam. Apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang? Aku ingin sekali bisa melakukan sesuatu. Tapi aku tak bisa apa-apa dan hanya bisa menunggu seperti ini. Tanpa sadar air mataku jadi menetes. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Syaoran… Ia akan baik-baik saja kan? Syaoran tak akan apa-apa kan?

Di saat seperti ini aku benar-benar merasa benci. Hatiku semakin memberontak. Aku ingin menjerit. Aku kembali membenci kegelapan ini. Aku benci tak bisa melihat. Aku benci karena tak bisa melihat Syaoran…. Aku benci karena kegelapan ini memilihku!

"Sakura…" Kudengar Syaoran memanggilku. Suaranya terdengar benar-benar lemah. Aku tahu, sebenarnya sulit bagi Syaoran untuk berkata-kata. Tapi ia mencoba untuk bicara. "Maafkan aku…"

Aku menggeleng. "Kenapa Syaoran harus minta maaf? Syaoran tidak salah apa-apa" jawabku.

"Tapi…aku membuatmu menangis…" sahut Syaoran.

Mendengar itu aku buru-buru menghapus air mataku. Aku tak boleh membuat Syaoran kuatir. "Maaf… Aku tak akan menangis lagi!" kataku. "Lihat, aku sudah tak menangis lagi kan?" Kutahan air mataku yang kembali nyaris menetes keluar. Tidak, aku tak boleh menangis lagi! Aku harus kuat… Aku tak boleh menangis di depan Syaoran.

"Sebentar lagi ambulans akan segera datang. Jadi bertahanlah!" Kudengar Kurogane-sensei mendekati kami lagi.

Aku jadi sedikit lega mengetahui bahwa ambulans akan segera tiba. Syaoran pasti akan segera ditolong. Ia pasti akan segera baik-baik saja. "Kau dengar itu, Syaoran? Pertolongan akan segera datang" kataku. Aku berusaha tenang. Ya… pasti tak akan terjadi apa-apa…

Akan tetapi tiba-tiba saja kurasakan pegangan tangan Syaoran melemah. Lalu terlepas…

"Syaoran?' panggilku. Aku berusaha berkonsentrasi, mencoba mendengar lebih jelas lagi. "Syaoran…"

Namun aku tak mendengar suaranya. Aku tak mendengar jawaban Syaoran.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku dalam hati. "Apa yang telah terjadi? Kenapa Syaoran melepas pegangan tangannya? Kenapa ia tak menjawabku lagi? Kenapa?"


	7. Chapter 7

**SEKAI NO UTA**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP**

**Setelah melalui pemikiran panjang dan penghapusan satu halaman cerita yang udah kutulis… akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memakai Tomoyo sebagai sudut pandang orang pertama di chapter 7 ini.**

**Maaf, tapi ya….begitulah! Mungkin hanya untuk chapter ini dan chapter 8 nanti. **

**Baiklah, langsung saja kita simak apa yang terjadi di chapter 7 ini….**

Aku sedang duduk santai di ruang tamu rumahku. Kubuka sebuah majalah yang kuambil dari tumpukan di depanku dan membaliknya dengan gelisah. Kunyalakan televisi dengan remote di tangan pandanganku tak kulepaskan dari majalah yang kupegang. Tapi aku sama sekali tak bisa berkonsentrasi membacanya. Pikiranku terus melayang-layang.

Kuletakkan majalah itu di atas meja dengan putus asa dan kupandangi layar televisi besar di hadapanku. Sepertinya channel yang kutonton sedang menayangkan sebuah drama. Aku kembali mencoba berkonsentrasi. Kutatap layar televisi baik-baik dan berusaha mengerti setiap adegan dalam film itu. Namun lagi-lagi… Aaah!

Kuraih remote dan kumatikan televisi itu. Dengan gelisah kulirik jam di dinding. Pukul setengah empat.

"Kira-kira sedang apa Sakura sekarang ya?" tanyaku dalam hati. Apakah Fai-san benar-benar menerimanya dan lagunya?

Sakura adalah sahabatku sejak SD. Dia adalah sahabat yang sangat kusayang. Kami dulunya selalu bermain dan belajar bersama-sama….hingga sebuah kecelakaan merenggut penglihatannya. Sejak saat itu Sakura berhenti sekolah di SD biasa. Hubungan kami pun jadi sedikit renggang. Sakura selalu menutup dirinya dari dunia luar. Ia tak mau lagi keluar rumah ataupun berjalan-jalan. Dan aku tak sanggup melakukan sesuatu untuknya…

Ya, aku tahu aku adalah sahabat yang tidak baik. Harusnya aku bisa menyemangati Sakura dan membantunya untuk tidak terus-menerus tenggelam dalam ketidakmampuan fisiknya. Tapi aku tak sanggup melakukannya. Waktuku selalu habis untuk semua aktivitas sekolahku yang padat. Dan di saat senggang, ibuku yang menghalangiku. Ibu tak ingin aku terlalu dekat dengan Sakura.

Alasannya? "Karena Ia buta dan pasti hanya akan menyusahkanmu saja." Itu kata ibu selalu kepadaku.

Aku ingin membantah. Sakura tak akan menyusahkanku. Justru aku sangat ingin menolong Sakura. Aku ingin membahagiakannya! Namun aku tak bisa membantah ibu. Aku harus patuh.

Saat tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang mau menjadi cahaya bagi Sakura, aku senang sekali. Nama orang itu adalah Li Syaoran. Ia adalah tetangga baru Sakura yang pindah dari luar negeri. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, Syaoran sudah memberi perhatian lebih pada Sakura. Dan Sakura pun perlahan-lahan keluar dari ketertutupan hatinya.

Aku senang, tentu saja. Aku bahagia melihat Sakura yang bahagia. Ya…walaupun bukan aku yang membuatnya benar-benar bahagia. Namun walaupun sudah ada Syaoran, dalam hati aku berjanji untuk seterusnya pun aku akan selalu mendukung Sakura.

Kulirik jam di dinding sekali lagi. Hh…baru berlalu lima menit! Aku memalingkan wajahku dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke tumpukan majalah di meja. Saat ini aku gelisah menunggu telepon dari Sakura. Hari ini Sakura dan Syaoran pergi ke kantor Fai-san. Fai-san itu adalah seorang produser musik terkenal yang baru-baru ini merekrut Sakura. Fai-san ingin mempromosikan Sakura dan membuatnya terkenal di dunia musik profesional. Aku bangga dan senang sekali!

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Sakura harus datang ke kantor Fai-san untuk menandatangani kontrak dan memperdengarkan lagu buatannya pada Fai-san. Hm…aku penasaran sekali dengan lagu yang disusun oleh Sakura. Apakah Fai-san akan menerimanya, ya? Tapi kupikir ia harus menerimanya. Karena aku percaya lagu itu pasti akan bagus sekali.

Kulirik sekali lagi jam di dinding. Sakura berjanji akan bertemu Fai-san pada pukul tiga sore. Jika prosesnya telah beres dan Sakura benar-benar diterima, maka ia akan segera meneleponku untuk memberitakan keberhasilannya. Sekarang sudah setengah jam berlalu.

"Apakah prosesnya sudah selesai? Sakura pasti diterima, kan? Apakah masih lama?" Aku terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Sesekali kulirik handphone yang kuletakkan di sebelah tumpukan majalah. Sejak tadi belum ada nada panggil atau pesan yang masuk. Hh…aku harus sabar!

"_Kono hoshi ga taira nara futari deaete nakatta…_"

Aku nyaris melompat kaget mendengarnya. Ada telepon masuk!

"Dari Sakura kah?" tanyaku dalam hati. "Atau dari Syaoran?"

Kuraih handphone itu dan kulihat nama yang tercantum di layarnya. Aah…aku sedikit kecewa. Bukan Sakura ataupun Syaoran yang meneleponku. Tapi Kurogane-sensei. Hm…tapi ada apa ya Kurogane-sensei mendadak meneleponku?

Kurogane-sensei adalah guru privat Sakura. Ia yang selama ini datang ke rumah Sakura dan mengajarnya pelajaran sekolah. Sebenarnya Sakura bisa mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah khusus tuna netra. Namun Sakura memilih sistem home school yang memperbolehkannya belajar di rumah. Ya, aku tahu. Itu karena Sakura benci keluar rumah.

Kurogane-sensei datang ke rumah Sakura seminggu tiga kali untuk mengajar. Jamnya sedikit lebih siang dari sekolah biasa, dan berakhirnya tak tentu. Kadang saat aku pulang sekolah dan langsung ke rumah Sakura, Kurogane-sensei masih mengajar. Dan saat-saat seperti itulah aku bisa mengobrol dengan Kurogane-sensei.

Aku senang bisa mengobrol dengannya. Kurogane-sensei memang terlihat agak tertutup, tapi jika sedang bercakap-cakap ia akan bicara banyak. Ia juga mengerti banyak hal, jadi pengetahuanku selalu bertambah jika memasuki pembicaraan serius dengannya. Kadang-kadang aku juga minta tolong Kurogane-sensei mengajarkanku pelajaran sekolah yang tak kumengerti. Dengan senang hati Kurogane-sensei akan memberitahukannya. Kami menjadi dekat.

Walau begitu, Kurogane-sensei bukan tipe orang yang akan bicara duluan jika mengobrol denganku. Biasanya selalu aku yang lebih dulu mengatakan sesuatu, barulah Kurogane-sensei menyambungnya.

Karena itu kali ini aku agak heran. Kenapa Kurogane-sensei tiba-tiba meneleponku? Kami memang sempat saling bertukar nomor telepon. Namun sejak kami bertukar nomor hingga sekarang, belum pernah sekalipun Kurogane-sensei meneleponku duluan. Biasanya aku yang menelepon untuk menanyakan pelajaran.

"Kali ini ada apa, ya?" tanyaku dalam hati.

Kuputuskan untuk tak berlama-lama berpikir dan menjawab telepon itu. "Halo!' sahutku.

"Tomoyo…" Kudengar suara Kurogane-sensei. Aneh, suara itu tak terdengar seperti biasanya. Kurogane-sensei terdengar bingung dan cemas. Aku tahu Kurogane-sensei berusaha tenang Tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan hal yang berbeda.

"Ya…Ini aku. Ada apa sensei?" tanyaku.

"Bisakah kau ikut denganku sebentar?" tanya Kurogane-sensei.

"Eh, ikut? Kemana?" sahutku bingung. Kemana Kurogane-sensei akan mengajakku? Dan kenapa mendadak begini?

"Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang. Kau harus menemui Sakura," jawab Kurogane-sensei.

"Menemui Sakura? Ada apa?" tanyaku. Mendadak aku jadi cemas. Mendengar suara sensei, sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu yang kurang menyenangkan. Dan aku cemas mendengar nama Sakura disebutnya? Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?

"Aku sudah di depan rumahmu sekarang. Bersiaplah dan lekaslah keluar. Akan kuceritakan padamu di mobil. Kita tak punya banyak waktu!" kata Kurogane-sensei.

"I..iya!" jawabku.

Kurogane-sensei memutuskan percakapan. Aku tak ingin berlama-lama lagi. Segera kuganti bajuku. Kusambar tas di lemariku dan aku segera keluar rumah. Kulihat mobil Kurogane-sensei yang diparkir di depan rumahku. Aku segera masuk.

"Bisaka kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Kurogane-sensei.

Aku mengangguk. Kurogane-sensei pun segera menjalankan mobilnya.

"Akan kemana kita? Apa yang terjadi?" Aku langsung bertanya dengan tak sabar. Sebenarnya aku takut jika benar-benar terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura. Tapi aku tahu, aku harus bersiap mendengar apapun hal buruk yang akan diceritakan Kurogane-sensei.

"Kedua anak itu mengalami musibah saat berjalan ke kantor produser itu. Saat mereka menyeberang jalan, sebuah mobil meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi. Remnya rusak. Sakura selamat karena didorong oleh anak yang bernama Syaoran itu ke tepi jalanan. Tapi Syaoran tertabrak," cerita Kurogane-sensei.

Aku terpaku dan hanya bisa diam. Aku benar-benar terkejut dan tak menyangka semua ini akan terjadi.

"Sekarang Syaoran sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit dan Sakura menemaninya. Aku ingin kau menemani Sakura," kata Kurogane-sensei lagi. "Sebenarnya aku ingin memanggil ayah atau kakaknya, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak di rumah."

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghelanya. Aku tahu, pasti Sakura mengalami shock karena peristiwa itu. Pantas saja Kurogane-sensei terlihat kuatir.

"Lalu… bagaimana keadaan Syaoran?" tanyaku ragu.

"Entahlah. Setelah mengantar mereka ke rumah sakit, aku langsung ke rumah Sakura, lalu ke rumahmu. Aku belum sempat menanyakan apapun," jawab Kurogane-sensei.

Jawaban itu membuatku lebih cemas lagi. Berbagai pemikiran buruk mulai memasuki pikiranku. Tapi aku berusaha menghilangkannya. Aku tak boleh berpikiran seperti itu dulu!

…

Kami tiba di rumah sakit. Kurogane-sensei segera mengajakku menemui Sakura. Kami melewati koridor rumah sakit dan tiba di ruang tunggu. Kulihat Sakura sedang duduk di sebuah bangku. Seorang dokter sedang berbicara padanya. Aku dan Kurogane-sensei segera mendekatinya.

"Sakura!" Aku memanggilnya.

Sakura tersentak lalu tersenyum. "Tomoyo, ya?" sahutnya. Sakura selalu mengenali seseorang dari suaranya karena ia tak bisa melihat.

"Ya, ini aku!" sahutku. Aku pun duduk di sebelah Sakura. Lalu aku terkejut. Kulihat kaki kanan Sakura dibalut perban. Lalu ada beberapa luka kecil lain di tangannya. "Sakura, kamu tidak apa-apa? Kakimu kenapa?" tanyaku cemas. Apa Sakura sempat tertabrak juga tadi?

"Cuma lecet-lecet saja, kok! Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura.

"Ya, dia hanya sedikit terluka karena jatuh di aspal. Dia baik-baik saja," kata dokter yang tadi bicara pada Sakura.

Aku menghela nafas lega. Tapi aku masih gelisah dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Bagaimana dengan Syaoran? Aku ingin bertanya, tapi aku ragu. Kalau keadaannya belum pasti, aku tak ingin membuat Sakura tambah cemas dengan mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Bagaimana Syaoran?" Tiba-tiba Kurogane-sensei langsung bertanya begitu saja.

Uuh…Aku jadi sedikit kesal. Kurogane-sensei memang tidak peka pada hal seperti ini! Kulirik Sakura. Ia tampak cukup tenang.

"Oh, barusan aku sudah mengatakannya pada Sakura. Anak yang bernama Syaoran itu baik-baik saja. Memang, tubuhnya terbentur cukup keras dan ada tulang rusuk yang retak. Tapi semuanya bisa diatasi. Sebentar lagi ia akan dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan biasa," sahut dokter di sebelah kami.

Baik-baik saja? Hh… syukurlah! Aku tak tahu bagaimana kalau yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Pasti Sakura tak akan setenang ini.

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Dua orang suster menarik sebuah tempat tidur beroda. Syaoran sedang tertidur di atasnya. Sepertinya ia akan segera dipindahkan.

"Nah itu dia! Kalian bisa ikut ke kamarnya," kata dokter itu. "Nanti kalau ada hal yang ingin ditanyakan, kalian bisa memanggil saya. Nama saya Hideki. Kalian bisa mencari saya di ruang dokter."

Aku mengangguk-angguk.

"Terima kasih!" kata Sakura.

Dokter Hideki pun berlalu. Kami bertiga segera mengikuti kedua suster tadi ke kamar Syaoran.

…

Sakura duduk diam di kursi yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Syaoran.

Syaoran masih belum sadar. Ia terlihat seperti sedang tidur biasa kalau saja tak ada perban yang melingkar di kepalanya. Sakura terus menungguinya tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

Aku yang duduk di kursi sebelahnya jadi salah tingkah. Aku bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Sakura. Aku ingin bicara dengan Kurogane-sensei, tapi tadi ia malah keluar. Katanya ia akan menghubungi ayah Sakura dan ibu Syaoran.

"Tomoyo…" Akhirnya Sakura bicara, memecah keheningan.

"Ya…aku di sini," jawabku.

"Apakah cahaya membenciku, ya?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Membencimu? Apa iya cahaya membencimu? Kenapa Sakura berpikiran seperti itu?

"Cahaya telah pergi dariku dan membuatku tak bisa lagi melihat dunia. Kemudian cahaya kecil datang. Tapi kini hampir saja cahaya kecil yang menemaniku itu menghilang. Aku merasa…cahaya bersikap tak adil padaku. Cahaya membenciku…dan tak ingin aku bahagia," kata Sakura.

Aku mendengar nada putus asa pada setiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya. Perkataan itu mengguncang perasaanku juga. Aku mengerti… Aku mengerti perasaan Sakura. Aku tahu keputusasaan Sakura selama ini. Aku tahu, ia telah pasrah dan tak terlalu bersemangat lagi menjalani hidupnya. Ya…sejak Sakura kehilangan penglihatannya, Sakura jatuh dalam keputusasaan yang dalam. Aku tahu betapa sulitnya Sakura keluar dari semua itu. Aku juga tahu betapa bahagianya Sakura saat menemukan cahaya kecilnya, saat ia bertemu Syaoran. Aku tahu….betapa sedihnya Sakura saat ini, yang merasa cahaya itu hendak pergi lagi darinya.

Tapi tak berarti semua ini disebabkan karena cahaya membenci Sakura, kan?

Aku bangkit dari kursiku. "Tidak, Sakura!" Aku mendekatinya dan memeluknya erat. "Cahaya tidak membencimu! Pasti!"

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa semua ini terjadi?" tanya Sakura. Aku kembali tersentak. Suara Sakura terdengar mengecil. Aku tahu ia sedang menahan tangis.

"Tidak…aku tak boleh membiarkan Sakura semakin sedih!" jeritku dalam hati. Kupererat pelukanku, berusaha menenangkannya. "Cahaya pasti tak membencimu," kataku.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Kalau cahaya tak membenciku… pasti semua ini tak terjadi," bisiknya.

"Kalau cahaya membencimu, pasti ia tak akan membiarkan Syaoran tetap bisa berada di sampingmu. Juga ia pasti tak akan membiarkan ayahmu, Kurogane-sensei, Kak Touya, Kak Yukito dan juga aku tetap berada di sampingmu," kataku.

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa cahaya hendak merebut Syaoran dariku? Kenapa ia hendak merebut orang yang kusayang?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Bukan! Pasti bukan cahaya yang melakukannya. Tapi kegelapan. Kegelapan itulah yang membencimu," sahutku.

"Kegelapan?" tanya Sakura. "Ya… aku selalu membenci kegelapan…. Aku membenci kehadirannya dalam hidupku… Aku juga benci, karena kehadirannya aku tak bisa melihat lagi. Seandainya saja ia tak menghalangiku…apakah mungkin semua ini tak perlu terjadi…"

Sakura benar-benar hampir menangis sekarang. Aku tahu, aku tak boleh membiarkannya. "Tapi Sakura tak perlu kuatir.. Sakura harus kuat. Kalau kamu kuat, kegelapan pasti akan menyerah. Ia tak akan berusaha menghalangi ataupun merebut cahaya lagi darimu," kataku pelan.

"Jadi aku…harus tetap kuat?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya. Aku percaya Sakura pasti bisa tetap kuat. Sakura tak akan menyerah pada kegelapan begitu saja" sahutku. Aku tersenyum, melepas pelukanku lalu menghapus air mata yang mulai menetes di pipi Sakura. "Dan Sakura tak sendirian. Ada aku dan yang lainnya, yang berada di dekat Sakura. Kami akan selalu mendukungmu. Kami semua juga…bisa menjadi cahaya kecil untukmu. Jadi..tetaplah semangat, ya!" sahutku lagi.

Sakura terdiam, bergumul dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Ia pun akhirnya mencoba tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku akan mencoba tetap kuat," katanya. "Terimakasih, Tomoyo!"

Aku mengangguk, sedikit lega. "Ya," jawabku. Dan aku bertekad, aku akan selalu berada di dekat Sakura. Aku akan mendukungnya, menghiburnya dan memberinya semangat. Aku tak akan meninggalkannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Lalu Kurogane-sensei masuk bersama Kak Touya dan kak Yukito.

Kak Touya dan kak Yukito menyapaku sebentar, lalu segera mendekati Sakura. Mereka menghiburnya. Melihat itu, aku merasa lebih tenang. Kuharap Sakura bisa kembali bersemangat seperti biasanya.

Tapi…

"Tomoyo." Kurogane-sensei mendadak mendekatiku dengan wajah serius.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan terdiam sesaat. Aku sudah tahu, pasti ada berita yang tak menyenangkan lagi. Apalagi mendadak Kurogane-sensei menunjuk ke arah luar kamar. Sepertinya ia ingin bicara denganku di luar.

Kutatap Sakura yang sedang bicara pada Kak Yukito dan Kak Touya. Ia tertawa saat Kak Touya bercanda dengannya.

Aku tahu… Aku tahu Kurogane-sensei tak ingin merusak wajah bahagia itu dengan hal yang tak menyenangkan lagi. Jadi aku mengangguk pada Kurogane-sensei. Kami pun perlahan-lahan keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pelan. Aku berusaha siap dengan semua kemungkinan yang terjadi.

"Barusan Dokter Hideki bicara padaku," jawab Kurogane-sensei.

"Tentang Syaoran, ya?" potongku.

Kurogane-sensei mengangguk. Ia menunggu sesaat dan menatapku, menungguku siap mendengar kabar tak menyenangkan itu.

"Katakanlah," sahutku. Aku tahu Kurogane-sensei tak mungkin menyembunyikan hal ini aku harus mengetahuinya.

"Mungkin Syaoran tak akan sadar dalam beberapa hari ini," kata Kurogane-sensei.

Aku menatapnya, hendak protes. Bukankah tadi Dokter Hideki mengatakan bahwa Syaoran tidak apa-apa?

Kurogane-sensei tampak mengerti isi hatiku. "Tadi Dokter Hideki hanya berusaha menenangkan Sakura saja," jawabnya. "Ia tahu kondisi psikis Sakura. Ia tahu Sakura akan semakin terpuruk kalau mendengar semuanya. Karena itu ia mencoba menutupinya dari Sakura."

Aku terdiam, teringat dengan kesedihan yang Sakura tunjukkan padaku tadi. Ya, aku mengerti. Mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku berada di posisi Dokter Hideki.

"Kepala Syaoran terbentur cukup parah," kata Kurogane-sensei lagi. "Dokter Hideki sendiri tak terlalu yakin dengan keadaannya. Ia bisa saja sadar hari ini atau bahkan tak akan pernah sadar lagi."

"Tunggu, maksudnya Syaoran bisa saja meninggal?" Aku terkejut.

"Ti…tidak! Dokter Hideki tak berkata begitu. Tapi mungkin saja ia tak akan sadar dalam waktu yang cukup lama," jawab Kurogane-sensei.

Aku tertunduk. Aku tak yakin dengan kata-kata Kurogane-sensei barusan. Aku tahu persis apa arti dari perkataannya yang sebelumnya. Aku mengerti. Kami tak mungkin bisa berlama-lama menutupi hal ini. Kalau Syaoran tak juga sadar, suatu hari Sakura pasti akan mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya. Aku harus siap untuk mendampinginya.

Kukepalkan tanganku erat-erat. Tidak, itu tak boleh sampai terjadi! Kuharap Syaoran segera sadar. Kuharap Sakura tak perlu menunggu lama untuk bisa kembali bersama cahayanya. Aku tak ingin melihat Sakura bersedih. Aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi!

…

Aku baru saja keluar dari toilet dan mencuci tangan. Aku masih di rumah sakit. Baru saja Kak Touya dan Kak Yukito pulang. Katanya mereka akan mencari keberadaan ibu Syaoran. Mungkin ibu Syaoran sedang sibuk bekerja. Kudengar pekerjaannya adalah seorang fotografer yang pastinya tak berfokus bekerja pada suatu tempat. Ia bisa berada dimana saja.

Aku menutup keran air dan mengeringkan tanganku dengan saputangan. Kata-kata Kurogane-sensei terngiang di benakku.

"_Syaoran bisa saja sadar hari ini atau bahkan tak akan pernah sadar lagi_"

_Bisa saja tak akan pernah sadar lagi…. Tak akan pernah sadar lagi…._

"_Tomoyo, apakah cahaya membenciku?_" Kini aku kembali teringat pada kata-kata Sakura. "_Kenapa cahaya merebut semuanya dariku?_"

"_Kegelapanlah yang merebut semua itu, Sakura…_" Itu jawabanku tadi. "_Cahaya tak membencimu…Kegelapanlah yang merebut semuanya…_"

Kalau saja aku bisa memberikan cahaya untuk membahagiakan Sakura…

Kutatap cermin di depanku. Ya… Kalau saja aku bisa membuat Sakura bahagia! Kupandangi sosok diriku sendiri yang berada dalam cermin. Kenapa kau begitu bodoh, Tomoyo? Kau adalah sahabat Sakura. Kenapa selama ini kau tak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Sakura?

Tiba-tiba aku tersentak. Sesuatu terlintas begitu saja di pikiranku. Aku menyadari bahwa aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Sakura!

Aku tersenyum. Ya….aku tahu, aku bisa melakukannya! Aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk sahabatku, yang paling kusayang!

Aku berlari keluar dengan penuh harapan. Sekarang… hm, kupikir aku harus menemui Dokter Hideki. Aku bisa menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Jadi aku menghentikan lariku dan melangkah dengan tenang ke ruang dokter. Untuk ke ruang itu aku harus melewati kamar Syaoran. Kupikir tak apalah. Toh Sakura juga pasti tak akan tahu apa yang hendak kulakukan. Ya…aku belum bisa memberitahukan hal ini padanya. Aku akan menjadikannya sebuah kejutan yang menyenangkan.

Aku hendak menuju ruang dokter. Tapi…

Hei, di depan kamar Syaoran ada seseorang! Aku terdiam, tak jadi melangkah. Kutatap pria asing berambut pirang itu dari kejauhan. Sepertinya ia sedang berdebat dengan Kurogane-sensei. Siapa ya dia? Perasaan déjà vu pun menghinggapiku. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat pria itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" bentak Kurogane-sensei.

"Wah-wah, tenanglah Kuro-puu! Ini rumah sakit. Harusnya kau tidak berteriak seperti itu," sahut pria asing itu sambil tersenyum.

Hm…santai sekali dia. Tapi kenapa Kurogane-sensei terlihat galak begitu, ya? Aku memang tak merasakan aura permusuhan dari antara mereka. Tapi Kurogane-sensei

terlihat kesal.

"Kurorin jangan marah~ Kurorin jangan marah~" Terdengar suara lain.

Kuperhatikan pria asing itu. Rupanya ia membawa sebuah boneka di pundaknya. Boneka itu seperti kelinci, namun berbentuk bulat seperti kue manju. Warnanya putih dan lucu sekali. Boneka itu juga memiliki kaki, tangan dan sepasang daun telinga yang lebar. Sepertinya boneka itu bisa bicara. Apa dia robot, ya? Belakangan ini sudah ada beberapa perusahaan yang mulai memproduksi robot. Jadi aku tak kaget lagi jika suatu hari aku melihat robot di depan mataku seperti sekarang ini.

"Berisik! Diam kau manju putih!" seru Kurogane-sensei.

"Huu… Kurorin seram~ Aku takuuuuttt!" Makhluk kecil itu langsung pura-pura ketakutan dan bersembunyi di punggung pria berambut pirang itu. Setelah itu aku mendengar tawa kecil si makhluk mungil.

Kuperhatikan baik-baik, pria berambut pirang itu tampak rapi sekali. Ia mengenakan setelan jas berwarna biru dengan kemeja putih dan dasi. Penampilannya sangat kontras dengan Kurogane-sensei yang hanya mengenakan kaos hitam biasa dan celana panjang hitam. Kira-kira siapa pria itu, ya? Mungkin ia bekerja di kantor karena penampilannya yang tak biasa itu. Tapi sepertinya pun ia bukan pegawai biasa. Mungkin ia adalah orang dengan jabatan tinggi di kantornya. Aku jadi semakin bertanya-tanya. Kenapa sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya? Dimana ya?

"Kuro-wanwan belum berubah juga" kata pria itu santai.

Eh lucu juga…sejak tadi ia memanggil Kurogane-sensei dengan banyak sebutan.

"Grrrr…sudah kukatakan namaku Kurogane!" seru Kurogane-sensei.

"Fai~ Mokona jadi takutttt! Kurorin seraaaammm!" kata makhluk kecil tadi lagi.

Oh, jadi nama makhluk itu Mokona. Lalu pria itu Fai…

Ng sebentar! Fai?

Aku mundur karena kaget. Aku ingat sekarang. Aku sering melihat orang itu di televisi. Orang itu Fai D. Fluorite! Dia adalah produser terkenal yang hendak merekrut Sakura!

Kenapa Fai-san kesini, ya? Untuk menemui Sakura? Lalu kenapa sepertinya Kurogane-sensei mengenalnya?


	8. Chapter 8

**SEKAI NO UTA**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP**

-SUDUT PANDANG SAKURA-

Detik demi detik… menit demi menit telah berlalu. Entah sudah berapa kali aku tenggelam dalam lamunan. Kak Touya dan Kak Yukito sudah pulang. Kurogane-sensei tadi ke luar ruangan dan Tomoyo pergi ke toilet. Saat ini aku diam menunggu Syaoran yang masih belum sadar juga. Kugenggam tangannya erat-erat, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan padaku.

"Cepatlah bangun," bisikku pelan.

Aneh. Padahal baru beberapa jam berlalu setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi. Tapi aku merasa waktu telah berjalan berhari-hari. Aku tak suka situasi ini. Aku gelisah…dan aku tak sabar. Aku ingin Syaoran segera membuka matanya. Aku ingin mendengar suaranya. Dan aku ingin segera mengucapkan kata-kata yang tadi belum sempat kuucapkan.

"Aku senang kau menyayangiku," kataku, entah Syaoran bisa mendengarnya atau tidak. "Aku juga sayang padamu."

Tapi aku tak ingin hanya mengatakan itu. Aku ingin Syaoran benar-benar mendengarnya. Aku juga ingin menyanyikan laguku seutuhnya, hanya untuknya. Hh…sekali lagi aku membenci kegelapan yang menutupi mataku dari cahaya ini. Kalau kegelapan ini tak ada, semua ini tak akan terjadi.

Namun aku tahu, aku harus kuat. Seperti kata Tomoyo tadi, aku tak boleh membiarkan kegelapan seenaknya merebut cahaya dariku!

"Kurorin~ Kurorin~" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang tak asing lagi bagiku di luar kamar. Tadinya aku tak terlalu peduli. Tapi suara itu semakin terdengar keras.

"Berisik, manju putih!" Terdengar seruan Kurogane-sensei.

Hei, suara Kurogane-sensei kah itu? Selama ini aku tak pernah mendengarnya berteriak seperti itu. Biasanya Kurogane-sensei cukup sabar dalam mengajar. Kalau aku sedang melamun atau melakukan kesalahan lain, ia akan menegurku dengan singkat dan aku pasti akan langsung minta maaf. Kemudian aku akan kembali berfokus pada pelajaran. Jadi Kurogane-sensei tak perlu berteriak-teriak seperti ini…

Oh ya, tadi Kurogane-sensei berteriak 'manjuu putih'. Lalu suara yang riang dan ceria itu… jangan-jangan…

Aku bangkit dari kursi dan meraba dinding di dekatku. Perlahan-lahan aku berjalan. Aku penasaran. Masa sih…mereka datang? Kuraih pintu kamar dan kubuka perlahan. Aku pun keluar. "Suara itu…Mokona, ya?" tanyaku.

"Sakura!" Kudengar suara riang tadi meneriakkan namaku. Lalu sesuatu yang mungil dan berbulu lembut melompat ke atas tanganku. "Sakura! Mokona kangen~"

"Ah, benar! Rupanya Mokona!" sahutku. Aku senang sekali bisa mendengar suaranya yang ceria itu. Kubiarkan Mokona memeluk lenganku dengan kedua tangan mungilnya dan mencium pipiku.

"Rupanya benar, Sakura-chan di sini." Terdengar suara Fai-san. Ya, sesuai dugaanku, Fai-san juga datang.

"Selamat sore, Fai-san!" sapaku.

"Ka…kalian mengenal muridku?" Kudengar Kurogane-sensei tampak terkejut. Hm… Bukan itu saja. Nada kesal masih terdengar pada suaranya.

"Tentu saja! Mokona dan Fai mengenal sakura!" seru Mokona riang.

"Kurogane-sensei… Fai-san adalah produser yang kuceritakan waktu itu," jawabku.

"Apaaaaaaaa? Orang ini? Dia produser terkenal itu?" Kurogane-sensei terkejut lagi.

Aku jadi diam dan heran. Kalau mengingat suara-suara yang kudengar sejak tadi, sepertinya Kurogane-sensei sudah mengenal Fai-san dan Mokona. Tapi kenapa Kurogane-sensei tak tahu bahwa Fai-san adalah seorang produser? Apakah Fai-san merahasiakan pekerjaannya?

"Kuropii kaget~ Kuropii kaget!" Mokona menari berputar-putar di atas bahuku sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Grrr…berisik kau!" Kurogane-sensei kesal. Ia berusaha menyambar Mokona di bahuku dengan tangannya. Tapi Mokona segera turun. Lalu kudengar suara mereka yang menjauh. Sepertinya Kurogane-sensei mengejar Mokona yang tiba-tiba lari entah kemana.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Kurogane-sensei yang biasanya serius ternyata lucu juga. Ah, tapi apa hubungan Fai-san dengannya, ya?

"Maaf aku mendadak datang." Fai-san meraih tanganku dan mengajakku duduk.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku yang minta maaf karena tak jadi datang, bahkan tak sempat mengabari Anda," sahutku. Aku jadi merasa agak tak enak pada Fai-san. Karena Syaoran harus dirawat, aku tak jadi ke kantor Fai-san. Bahkan aku sampai lupa meneleponnya. Aku benar-benar hampir tak mengingatnya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Tadi ayahmu yang meneleponku. Aku bisa memakluminya," kata Fai-san.

Ooh, rupanya ayah yang menelepon Fai-san! Aku memang sempat menunjukkan kartu nama yang diberikan Fai-san kepada ayah. Mungkin setelah tahu aku tak jadi ke kantor Fai-san, ayah segera meneleponnya. Pantas saja Fai-san tahu aku ada di sini.

"Oh ya, Sakura-chan baik-baik saja? Kudengar kakimu luka, ya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Syaoran-kun?" tanya Fai-san.

"Aku cuma luka sedikit. Kalau Syaoran…dia masih belum sadar," jawabku. "Ah, tapi kata dokter, ia baik-baik saja."

"Begitu… Semoga Syaoran-kun segera sehat," kata Fai-san. "Karena… dua minggu lagi akan ada sebuah konser. Dan kamu akan hadir di sana sebagai seorang penyanyi pendatang baru."

Aku terdiam, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Fai-san dengan baik. Responku pertama kali adalah heran, tak percaya. Apakah aku tak salah dengar? Apa kata Fai-san barusan?

"Dua minggu tepat dari sekarang, bersiaplah!" kata Fai-san lagi.

"Aku?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk diriku sendiri. Aku masih tak percaya. Aku hadir dalam sebuah konser sebagai seorang penyanyi?

"Ya, Sakura-chan! Kamu lulus. Kamu akan hadir dalam konser, lalu akan rekaman. Kaset dan CD mu akan diproduksi dalam jumlah besar dan semua orang akan mendengar lagumu!" sahut Fai-san.

"Ta…tapi…" Aku bingung. Tapi Fai-san kan belum mendengar lagu yang kubuat? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku langsung diterima?

"Ahaha…Sakura-chan pasti bingung." Kudengar Fai-san tertawa. "Tadi setelah ayahmu menelepon, kakakmu datang bersama temannya ke kantorku. Mereka membawa kopian CD lagumu. Jadi aku bisa mendengarnya. Dan kupikir lagu itu bagus. Aku senang mendengarnya."

Ternyata Kakak! Aku sempat memberikan kopian CD yang berisi laguku pada ayah juga. Mungkin itu yang dibawa kakak. Hm…Kakak…sempat-sempatnya ia datang ke kantor Fai-san. Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan kakak. Aku senang sekali dan ingin mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Oke, jadi Sakura-chan siap-siap, ya! Besok datanglah ke kantorku untuk menandatangani kontrak. Aku juga akan menjelaskan tentang acara konser nanti. Kau bisa datang bersama ayah atau kakakmu." kata Fai-san.

"Ya," jawabku. "Terima kasih, Fai-san!"

Bermimpikah aku? Sampai barusan aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar dari Fai-san. Akhirnya aku benar-benar akan memasuki dunia musik! Ya, tapi aku tahu betul. Aku tidak sedang bermimpi… Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang. Perasaanku campur aduk. Tapi pasti, aku sangat senang mendengar semua ini…

"Oh ya, kalau mau, kamu juga boleh datang bersama Kuropii," kata Fai-san.

"Eh, Kuropii?" Aku bingung. Maksudnya Kurogane-sensei?

Fai-san tertawa kecil. Rupanya ia menyadari kebingunganku. "Maksudku Kurogane," jawab Fai-san. "Dia guru privatmu, kan?"

"Ya. Kurogane-sensei adalah guru privatku," sahutku. Pertanyaan tentang Fai-san dan Kurogane-sensei pun kembali muncul di benakku. Aku yakin Fai-san dan Kurogane-sensei sudah saling kenal. Tapi aku masih tak mengerti banyak hal. Aku terdiam sejenak lalu memberanikan diri bertanya. "Apakah Fai-san sudah lama mengenal Kurogane-sensei?"

Tak ada jawaban. Sepertinya Fai-san langsung terdiam mendengar pertanyaanku. Aku tertunduk, hampir minta maaf. Mungkin pertanyaanku tidak menyenangkan, mengingat sejak bertemu tadi Kurogane-sensei selalu terdengar kesal.

Tapi kudengar Fai-san menjawab dengan ceria. "Ya! Aku sudah lama mengenal Kuropuu. Kami berteman sejak enam tahun yang lalu."

Aku langsung mengangkat wajahku,penasaran. Hei, ternyata sudah lama juga mereka saling mengenal. Lalu apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Kurogane-sensei juga sepertinya tak mengetahui pekerjaan Fai-san?

"Aku dan Kurogane dulu tinggal bersebelahan dalam sebuah apartemen. Kami cukup dekat." Fai-san mulai bercerita. "Dulu aku bekerja sebagai guru musik di sebuah sekolah. Kurogane lebih dulu mengajar di sekolah itu juga. Jadi pada akhirnya kami sering bersama-sama."

"Anda dulunya adalah seorang guru musik?" tanyaku.

Kudengar sepertinya Fai-san tersenyum. "Ya. Dulu aku kuliah di bidang seni musik. Setelah itu aku mengajar di sekolah. Di sanalah aku mengenal Kurowanwan. Tadinya aku tak mengenalnya. Walau kami bertetangga, Kurowanwan orang yang selalu sibuk. Dia jarang berada di rumah dan kami hampir tak pernah bertemu. Kudengar selain mengajar privat, ia juga mengajar di sekolah biasa sebagai guru honorer dan juga memberi les di luar jam sekolah. Dia jarang bersantai-santai," cerita Fai-san. "Orang tua Kurogane tinggal di Hokkaido. Kudengar ibunya sakit-sakitan dan ayahnya sudah tak bekerja lagi. Kurogane bekerja keras untuk mereka."

"Ooh…" Aku mengangguk-angguk. Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata Kurogane-sensei adalah orang yang sangat sibuk. Habisnya..dia tak pernah cerita banyak tentang kehidupannya. Yang kutahu hanya Kurogane-sensei adalah seorang guru yang tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen. Ternyata Kurogane-sensei selama ini bekerja keras demi kedua orang tuanya…

"Hmm… Kalau bercerita seperti ini, aku jadi ingat hal-hal yang dulu kami lewati bersama-sama. Dulu aku memang sering iseng padanya. Sakura-chan tahu, dulu aku sering sekali menyusup masuk ke rumah Kuropuu untuk hal-hal tak penting seperti minta bantuan membuat daftar nilai murid-murid dan menghitung absen? Lalu aku akan sengaja berlama-lama di sana sambil menanyakan hal-hal yang tak penting padanya sampai ia mengusirku keluar. Aku suka ekspresinya waktu itu. Tapi aku sering juga menginap di sana dengan berbagai alasan yang aneh juga. Pernah aku memberi alasan karena lampu kamarku mati lalu pernah juga karena ada kecoa yang masuk ke kamarku. Yang jelas aku akan memberi alasan teraneh sekalipun untuk bisa menginap di tempatnya. Waktu itu aku ingin sekali menjadi teman dekat Kuropii. Aku hampir tak punya teman sih… Jadi aku ingin bisa menjadi teman dekatnya." Fai-san bercerita panjang lebar.

Aku tersenyum mendengar cerita Fai-san. Pikiranku kembali melayang, membayangkan bagaimana isengnya Fai-san dulu. Alasan konyol apa saja ya yang pernah dibuat Fai-san untuk sekedar menyusup dan bertamu di tempat Kurogane-sensei? Bahkan sampai menginap… Lalu bagaimana bisa Kurogane-sensei menerima alasan-alasan itu? Mungkin dengan wajah terpaksa?

"Tapi sayang semua itu harus berakhir," lanjut Fai-san. "Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk berkecimpung dalam pekerjaan yang sekarang kutekuni ini. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari sekolah dan berhenti menjadi guru." Kudengar Fai-san menghela nafas. "Waktu mengetahui keputusanku itu, Kurogane marah. Katanya, ia lebih suka aku tetap menjadi guru. Tapi entah mengapa ia tak pernah memberi alasan kenapa ia marah seperti itu."

Aku mengerutkan kening. Aku juga jadi penasaran, kenapa Kurogane-sensei malah marah sewaktu Fai-san keluar dari profesinya sebagai guru. Biasanya kalau orang seperti Kurogane-sensei diusili terus menerus, pasti ia akan kesal dan malah senang kalau si pengganggu akhirnya pergi jauh-jauh darinya, kan?

"Akhirnya aku tetap keluar dari sekolah dan berhenti menjadi guru… Aku pun pindah apartemen juga. Kantorku lebih dekat dengan apartemen yang baru itu. Dan sejak itu aku dan Kurogane tak pernah bertemu lagi. Ia tak pernah menghubungiku dan aku juga menjadi sibuk sehingga selalu menunda waktu untuk menemuinya. Hingga akhirnya aku hampir melupakannya…"

Suara Fai-san terdengar agak sedih. Pasti berat kalau harus kehilangan teman dekat seperti itu. Aku mengerti perasaan Fai-an. Mungkin kita tak akan merasakannya karena disibukkan oleh kegiatan yang kita lakukan. Tapi saat tersadar dan menengok ke belakang, mengingat semua kenangan yang ada, pasti akan terasa menyesakkan.

Uuh…aku malah membuat orang lain bersedih karena rasa penasaranku…

Namun mendadak suara Fai-san terdengar ceria lagi. "Tapi aku senang bisa bertemu Kuropii di sini. Ternyata Jepang memang sempit, ya! Sakura-chan tahu tidak ekspresi Kurowanwan tadi…"

"Siapa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Kurogane-sensei. Suara itu ada di dekat kami!

Aku langsung mematung saking kagetnya. Suara Kurogane-sensei terdengar agak seram. Wuaaahhhh…. Barusan kan kami sedang membicarakannya!

"Huuu~ Mokona takuuutt~ Kurorin seraaammm~" Kudengar suara Mokona, tetap dengan nada cerianya. Rupanya ia juga kembali ke sini. Ia melompat ke tanganku dan berpura-pura gemetar.

"Oh, Kuropon! Barusan aku menceritakan tentang pertemuan kita! Kau tak lupa kan? Kisah kita berdua yang dulu selalu bersama-sama~" jawab Fai-san.

"Ck…Jangan cerita yang aneh-aneh!" Kurogane-sensei terdengar semakin kesal. "Kau seorang yang terkenal. Jadi jangan membicarakan hal yang tak perlu di sini!"

"Waah, jadi aku juga tak boleh mengenang hal yang tak perlu itu ya?" tanya Fai-san, tetap dengan senyum cerianya.

"Benar. Lupakan saja semuanya. Siapa suruh kau mengingat dan menceritakannya pada orang lain?" sahut Kurogane-sensei ketus.

Aku terdiam mendengar pertengkaran itu. Sekilas aku merasa Kurogane-sensei tak suka dengan pertemuannya kembali dengan Fai-san. Mungkin karena Fai-san sering mengisenginya? Tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan hal lain… Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Kurogane-sensei terhadap tindakannya. Dan aku tahu Kurogane-sensei sebenarnya berniat baik…

"Uuh… Kurowanwan seraam!" kata Fai-san. "Baiklah, aku tak akan menceritakannya lagi pada siapapun. Tapi aku akan terus mengingat semuanya. Karena itu adalah saat-saat yang paling menyenangkan seumur hidupku!"

"Grrrr…terserah kau sajalah! Dan sebaiknya kau cepat pulang sekarang! Urusanmu sudah selesai, kan?" tanya Kurogane-sensei.

"Eh, sebentar! Mokona belum melihat Syaoran! Mokona ingin bertemu dengan Syaoran!" protes Mokona.

"Oh ya, kami juga kesini karena ingin menjenguk Syaoran" kata Fai-san.

Waduh, bagaimana aku ini ya? Bukannya mengajak mereka masuk, aku malah membuat Fai-san dan Mokona berbicara di luar begini. Memang sih, di sini ada bangku untuk duduk juga. Tapi…Hh….

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah lihat anak itu lalu lekaslah pulang!" kata Kurogane-sensei.

"Ah, maaf… Ayo masuk ke dalam!" Aku pun segera mengajak Fai-san dan Mokona ke dalam kamar tempat Syaoran dirawat.

Mokona langsung turun dari tanganku dan sepertinya ia langsung melompat ke sebelah Syaoran. "Syaoran, Mokona datang bersama Fai~' serunya.

"Ssst… Mokona, jangan berisik!" Kudengar Fai-san menegur Mokona dengan suara pelan. "Biarkan Syaoran-kun istirahat."

"Oh iya…" Mokona memperkecil suaranya. "Cepat sembuh ya, Syaoran…"

…

Udara terasa berat. Aku tak begitu ingat apa yang telah terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja orang-orang di sekitarku panik. Tomoyo menangis. Kurogane-sensei melesat keluar memanggil Dokter Hideki. Kudengar Mokona terus menerus memanggil Syaoran. Dan Fai-san sibuk menelepon, berusaha menghubungi ibu Syaoran yang tak kunjung datang. Semua diliputi kegelisahana.

Perasaanku tak menentu. Aku sendiri merasa bingung. Apa yang telah terjadi? Kenapa semua orang bersikap aneh? Syaoran… Syaoran baik-baik saja kan?

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku. Suaraku bergetar. Aku takut….Takut jika hal yang tak kuinginkan terjadi.

Tak ada satupun yang menjawab pertanyaanku.

Ketakutan yang amat sangat pun merasuki pikiranku. "Syaoran…" Kubisikkan nama itu perlahan. Kuraba-raba sekelilingku dan kurasakan tempat tidurnya ada di dekatku. Aku pun mencari dan menggenggam tangan sahabatku itu. Tangan itu…mulai terasa dingin.

Batinku langsung menjerit. "Syaoran!" panggilku. Kurasakan tubuhku mulai gemetar. Aku panik. Kucari-cari denyut nadi Syaoran di tangannya. Tapi aku tak bisa merasakannya.

Aku mundur dan tanpa sadar melepas tangan itu dengan ketakutan. "Ti…tidak… Ini tidak mungkin…" bisikku. "Ini tidak benar, kan?"

"Dokter Hideki sudah datang." Kudengar pintu terbuka dan kudengar suara Kurogane-sensei.

"Dokter…" Aku hendak bertanya, hendak memastikan semua baik-baik saja. Tapilidahku terasa kelu, sulit mengucapkan sesuatu. Aku takut. Aku takut jika harus mendengar jawaban yang tak kuinginkan…

Kurasakan Tomoyo memelukku dari belakang. Ia masih terisak-isak. Ia menjauhkanku dari tempat tidur. Dan Dokter Hideki segera mendekati Syaoran.

Tubuhku lemas. Pundakku gemetar. Dengan sisa tenaga, kukuatkan diriku untuk bertanya. "Dokter…. Bagaimana?"

Setelah itu kukatupkan bibirku erat-erat. Dan jawaban Dokter Hideki sungguh di luar perkiraanku.

"Sayang sekali…" Dokter Hideki menjawab dengan suara yang sangat berat. "Kami sudah berusaha…tapi…"

Duniaku terasa runtuh saat mendengarnya. "Bohong…." bisikku. Kerongkonganku terasa tercekik. Suaraku tak keluar lagi. Dan air mata menetes di pipiku. "Bohong…."

…

"Bohong…" Kudengar bibirku mengeluarkan suara tanpa bisa kukendalikan.

Mendadak kegelapan berganti dengan kegelapan lain. Suara Tomoyo, Kurogane-sensei, Mokona, Fai-san dan dokter Hideki tak terdengar lagi. Sekarang aku hanya mendengar keheningan. Aku merasa tersedot kepada sebuah lubang hitam lalu keluar dari padanya.

Aku terbangun.

"Sya…o…ran…" Aku berbisik takut-takut. Aku buru-buru mengangkat kepalaku dan menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipiku. Kucubit pipiku dua kali. Dan aku akhirnya sadar betul. Tadi aku hanya bermimpi. Aku tertidur di kursi saat menunggui Syaoran. Dan rupanya aku bermimpi buruk.

Hh…sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?

Kuraba kasur di depanku dan kuraih tangan Syaoran. Kugenggam erat-erat tangannya. Tangan itu terasa hangat, berbeda dengan tangan dingin yang kurasakan dalam mimpi pun menarik nafas lega.

"Syukurlah…semua itu hanya mimpi," kataku dalam hati. Aku tak tahu bagaimana jika aku sampai benar-benar kehilangan Syaoran… dan aku tak ingin semua itu sampai terjadi! Kuharap semua itu hanya ada dalam mimpi saja.

Ya…lagipula kata dokter Hideki, sebenarnya Syaoran baik-baik saja kan?

Aku kembali berusaha berpikir optimis. Kusandarkan tubuhku di kursi. "Semua akan baik-baik saja," pikirku.

Aku pun mencoba mengalihkan pikiranku pada hal lain. Setelah Fai-san dan Mokona pulang tadi, aku menceritakan tentang 'kelulusanku' pada Kurogane-sensei dan Tomoyo. Mereka terdengar sangat senang ketika mengetahuinya. Tomoyo berjanji akan membuatkanku baju yang bagus untuk di konser nanti. Dan Kurogane-sensei juga berjanji akan datang dengan membawa papan besar untuk mendukungku.

Aku juga tadi menelepon ayah dan kakak. Mereka juga sangat senang.

Aku bahagia mendengarnya. Tapi…. Aku masih belum bisa benar-benar tenang.

"Syaoran…" Aku berbisik dengan sangat pelan. "Aku juga ingin kamu bisa datang di konser nanti…Jadi….."

"Benarkah itu?" Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seorang wanita dari luar ruangan.

Aku tersentak kaget. Siapa itu?

"Tenanglah, Nyonya…" Kudengar Kurogane-sensei berusaha menenangkannya.

Wanita itu terdengar gelisah dan panik. "Katakan itu tidak benar! Katakan bahwa Syaoran baik-baik saja! Anakku baik-baik saja, kan?"

Anakku? Ooh… Pasti wanita itu adalah ibu Syaoran. Sejak tadi Kurogane-sensei berusaha menghubunginya. Tapi katanya ia masih sibuk. Akhirnya ia bisa datang juga.

"Tenang dulu, Nyonya…" Terdengar suara Kurogane-sensei lagi.

Ya, aku bisa mengerti perasaan ibu Syaoran. Pasti ia takut dan gelisah. Ingin sekali aku segera mengatakan bahwa Syaoran sebenarnya baik-baik saja. Kenapa Kurogane-sensei hanya diam saja dan menyuruh ibu Syaoran untuk tenang?

"Bagaimanamungkin aku bisa tenang?" Ibu Syaoran malah semakin histeris.

Hei..menurutku ini kelewatan. Harusnya Kurogane-sensei tidak membuat ibu Syaoran semakin gelisah, kan? Aku bangkit berdiri dari kursiku dan hendak keluar.

Namun langkahku tertahan mendengar seruan ibu Syaoran lagi.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang mendengar anakku mungkin tak akan pernah sadar lagi?"

Aku langsung terdiam. Pertanyaan langsung mengusik pikiranku.

Apa maksud semua itu?

TO BE CONTINUED

**Akhirnya… setelah 2 minggu aku bisa lanjut juga cerita ini. Ada sedikit hal yang menghambat pembuatannya sih… Salah satunya karena aku ga konsen karena ada kerjaan tambahan yang harus kukerjakan di samping kerjaan yang biasa. Trus aku juga udah mulai kuliah lagi, jadi ga bisa nulis secepat dulu lagi. (maaf ya!)**

**Karena udah lewat dua minggu, perasaanku juga jadi ikut terpengaruh dalam chapter ini. Entah kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang beda dan kurang aja jika aku membandingkan chapter ini dengan yang sebelumnya. Yah…nggak tahu apa itu deh! **

**Kalau temen-temen juga merasakan hal yang sama, mungkin temen-temen bisa memberitahukannya? Aku juga penasaran dengan tanggapan teman-teman tentang cerita ini. Aku merasa ceritanya agak kepanjangan sih. Tadinya mau 3-5 chapter aja, ternyata malah berlanjut sampai 8 lebih (hyaaaa!) **

**Yah, pokoknya, terima kasih untuk temen-temen yang udah mau baca. Aku tunggu kritik sarannya. Kalau nggak bisa review di sini, temen-temen bisa komen lewat twitter (twitterku: Mika_Kuchiki)**

**Sejujurnya aku gelisah sih… karena nggak ada komen apa-apa. Kadang aku mikir, ni cerita udah pas atau belum sih? Aku takut kalau ceritanya ternyata membosankan atau gimana….**

**Tapi aku janji, kalau memang ada kekurangan, aku akan perbaiki. Dan aku janji pasti akan menyelesaikan cerita ini sampai benar-benar selesai.**

**Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**SEKAI NO UTA**

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP**

Aku hanya diam mematung. Dadaku bergemuruh. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara detak jantungku yang berdebar kencang. Langkahku terhenti di depan pintu. Kucoba meraih gagangnya. Namun tanganku hanya diam, tak mematuhi keinginanku. Takut.. Aku takut keluar.

Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Apa yang barusan ibu Syaoran katakan? Benarkah semua itu?

Terdengar tangisan dari luar. Kudengar Kurogane-sensei menenangkan ibu Syaoran. Lalu kudengar Tomoyo datang. Ia pun membujuk ibu Syaoran..

Kemudian terdengar pintu kamar terbuka.

Aku tetap diam, tak mengubah posisiku. Aku tak tahu harus diam atau mundur atau entah apa…

"Sakura…" Tomoyo terdengar kaget melihatku di depan pintu.

Aku menggigit bibirku, diam. Kata-kata menghilang begitu saja dari pikiranku. Dan tiba-tiba seseorang mencengkeram erat bahuku.

"Kenapa?" serunya. Ya, ia adalah ibu Syaoran. "Kenapa kau membiarkan semuanya terjadi?"

"Nyonya, saat ini banyak pasien yang sedang tidur." Kurogane-sensei mencoba memisahkan ibu Syaoran dariku.

Ibu Syaoran terisak. "Kalau saja…" Ia berkata dengan suara tertahan. "Kalau saja Syaoran tidak pergi bersamamu…"

Kalau saja Syaoran tidak pergi bersamaku…

Kata-kata itu terngiang di benakku. Kalau saja Syaoran tak pernah bertemu denganku. Kalau saja aku tak berteman dengannya.

Ini semua salahku…

…

Gelap.

Saat ini aku hanya merasakan kehampaan. Sedang apa aku saat ini?

Oh iya, tadi aku sedang tidur. Kuingat-ingat, tadi aku kembali tertidur di kursi rumah sakit. Ibu Syaoran hanya marah sebentar, lalu ia lebih banyak diam. Saat aku mau pulang karena merasa tidak enak padanya, aku malah disuruh tetap tinggal. Bahkan ibu Syaoran memaksaku diam. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa menurutinya. Yang terakhir kuingat, Tomoyo meninggalkan ruangan lagi dan berkata akan menunggu di depan kamar. Lalu Kurogane-sensei mengikutinya. Setelah itu…kurasa aku tertidur.

Tapi, kenapa sekarang aku merasa sunyi dan sepi begini ya? Bukan hanya sunyi, aku bahkan tak merasakan apapun di sekelilingku. Tak ada kursi, tak ada tempat tidur Syaoran, tak ada siapapun…

Sedang bermimpikah aku? Mimpi tanpa adanya cahaya memang sudah sering kualami. Maka dari itu aku tak merasa aneh kalau sekarang aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa di dalam mimpi ini. Ya, mungkin ini adalah bagian dari mimpi.

Aneh juga. Di dalam mimpi ini, seluruh kesadaranku bisa kukendalikan sepenuhnya. Biasanya dalam mimpi, seseorang akan bergerak menurut jalan cerita yang ada di mimpi itu tanpa bisa sepenuhnya mengendalikan kehendaknya. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Aku bahkan tak yakin bahwa aku sedang bermimpi. Tapi kesunyian dan ketiadaan di sekelilingku membuatku mau tak mau percaya bahwa aku sedang bermimpi. Hmmm…

Kuputuskan untuk tak peduli dengan mimpi ini. Aku kembali memejamkan mata, mencoba tidur. Mungkin dengan tidur, aku bisa terbangun kembali di dunia nyata?

Atau mungkin… akankah lebih baik begini? Apakah sebaiknya aku tetap saja berada di dunia mimpi ini? Kalau aku tetap di dunia mimpi, semua orang di sekitarku mungkin akan lega. Mereka tak perlu lagi menemani orang yang menyusahkan seperti diriku ini, kan? Mereka tak perlu lagi selalu menuntunku, menemaniku atau mendapat celaka lagi karena aku…. Mungkin sebaiknya aku tetap di dunia mimpi ini saja.

"Sakura…" Terdengar suara bisikan yang memanggil namaku. "Sakura"

Aku tersentak. Kuangkat wajahku. Suara itu… Suara Syaoran!

Kurasakan tangan yang lembut meraih wajahku. Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes. Benarkah itu Syaoran? Apakah ini benar-benar hanyalah mimpi?

"Maaf." Kudengar bisikan Syaoran lagi. Tangannya yang lembut menghapus air mata yang menetes di pipiku.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku yang harus minta maaf," sahutku. "Aku yang membuat semuanya terjadi. Kalau saja aku lebih hati-hati… Kalau saja waktu itu aku tak menolak tawaran ayah untuk ikut di mobilnya… Kalau saja…"

Kata-kataku terhenti karena Syaoran tiba-tiba menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibirku. "Itu bukan salah Sakura," katanya. "Semua itu terjadi begitu saja tanpa bisa kita cegah."

"Tapi seandainya aku tidak mengajakmu jalan kaki…" Aku hendak membantah.

"Itu bukan salahmu." Syaoran menyela kata-kataku dan memelukku. "Aku sama sekali tak menyesal ikut jalan kaki bersamamu. Karena… kau tahu? Aku bisa mengatakan aku sayang padamu."

Aku langsung diam. Memori tentang saat-saat itu kembali memasuki pikiranku. Kenapa selama ini aku tak mengingatnya? Ya, tepat saat sebelum semuanya terjadi, Syaoran mengatakannya padaku. Syaoran berkata bahwa ia menyayangiku… Dan aku pun akan mengatakan perasaanku juga… waktu itu aku sangat bahagia karena bisa berjalan bersamanya…

"Aku tidak menyesali semua yang terjadi waktu itu," kata Syaoran lagi. "Aku bisa mengatakan perasaanku. Aku juga bisa menjaga dan melindungimu… aku sangat bahagia."

"Tapi…. Tapi aku tak bahagia kalau jadinya seperti ini," sahutku. "Aku tak suka kalau kamu celaka karena aku…"

Syaoran mempererat pelukannya. "Aku melakukan semuanya karena aku sayang padamu," katanya. "Aku juga tak ingin kamu celaka. Karena itu… hingga saat ini dan samapi seterusnya pun… aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu."

"Tapi aku tak ingin kamu jadi seperti ini lagi," kataku. "Jangan terluka lagi karena aku…"Aku menunduk. "Dan kalau kamu berjanji seperti itu, berarti kamu akan segera sadar kan? Kasihan ibumu juga, ia sangat sedih…"

Syaoran tak menjawab dan hanya mengacak rambutku. Aku dapat merasakan bahwa ia sedang tersenyum. "Sakura… Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah sesali semuanya lagi," katanya. "Tetaplah melangkah ke depan, hadapi setiap masalah dalam hidupmu."

"Aku sayang padamu."

…

"Sakura! Sakura!" Kudengar Tomoyo berseru memanggilku.

Kurasakan sesuatu seperti lubang hitam menarik tubuhku dan mengembalikanku pada kesadaranku di dunia nyata.

Jadi… yang barusan benar-benar hanya mimpi, ya? Pernyataan itu terlintas di kepalaku. Kalau begitu, sekarang aku pasti sudah terbangun. Dan Tomoyo sejak tadi berteriak membangunkanku. Kudengar sepertinya ia sangat ceria. Ada apa, ya?

"Sakura, ayo bangun!" seru Tomoyo lagi.

"Ng…iya… Aku sudah bangun," jawabku cepat-cepat. Kalau Tomoyo berteriak lagi, mungkin seisi rumah sakit akan heboh dibuatnya. Tapi ada apa lagi sekarang? Aku jadi agak kesal karena dibangunkan di saat aku belum ingin bangun. Banyak yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Syaoran, walau hanya di dalam mimpi.

"Sudahlah Tomoyo… Jangan bangunkan Sakura dulu. Dia pasti masih ingin tidur. Dia baru tidur tadi subuh kan?" Kudengar suara lain mencegah Tomoyo. Suara Syaoran.

Hei? Suara Syaoran? Kucubit pipiku. Masih bermimpikah aku?

"Akhirnya bangun juga! Sakura, kamu bisa dengar, kan? Syaoran sudah sadar!" seru Tomoyo riang.

"Syaoran?" tanyaku. Aku masih diam tak percaya. Baru saja aku bermimpi tentangnya dan bicara padanya. Apa ini masih bagian dari mimpi tadi? Tapi aku yakin benar, kali ini aku sudah tak bermimpi lagi. Jadi…

"Selamat pagi, Sakura!" Kudengar Syaoran menyapaku.

"Syaoran? Tapi…tapi…" Aku bingung. Hei, tentu saja aku sangat bahagia! Tapi semua ini terlalu mendadak sampai-sampai aku tak tahu harus bagaimana

"Maaf aku membuatmu kuatir," sahut Syaoran

Kurasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku. "Memang kata dokter Hideki, Syaoran bisa saja koma selama berhari-hari," kata ibu Syaoran. "Tapi tak menutup kemungkinan ia segera sadar."

"Jadi ini adalah kenyataan?" tanyaku dalam hati. Tapi aku tak ragu lagi. Kugenggam erat tangan Syaoran.

"Selamat pagi, Syaoran!" Aku tersenyum. Entah apa lagi yang harus kukatakan. Aku terlalu bahagia sampai kehilangan kata-kata. Aku sangat-sangat bahagia.

Cahayaku sudah kembali. Dan akan kembali menerangi duniaku…dan akan kembali bersama-sama lagi.

"Maaf baru sekarang aku bisa membalasnya," kataku. "Aku juga sayang padamu, Syaoran…"

…

_Kau membuatku mengerti_

_Kau membuatku menemukan arti hidup ini._

_Walaupun aku tak melihat._

_Kau memberikanku warna-warna yang indah_

_Biarkan aku mengucapkan terima kasih._

_Pada kau yang menyinari duniaku ini._

_Tetaplah di sini, bersamaku selamanya._

_Bersama membagikan cinta kepada semesta_

…

Di luar sana seseorang mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Bibirnya bergetar, pikirannya penuh dengan kegelisahan. Air mukanya menunjukkan keputusasaan dan ketidakberdayaan.

Berkali-kali orang itu berusaha tenang, berkali-kali juga bayang-bayang gelap menghantui pikirannya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dalam hati. "Haruskah jadi seperti ini?"

TO BE CONTINUED

**Huaaaa…maaaaaaffff!**

**Lama banget aku ga lanjutin cerita ini lagi (dihitung2 udah sebulanan)**

**Waktu mulai nulis lagi, otak malah agak ga sinkron!**

**Oke, part 9 ni pendek aja. Maunya dipanjangin tapi entar ga nyambung. Yup, aku berencana sedikit mempercepat alurnya. Jadi demikianlah. Akhirnya cahaya Sakura kembali. Tapi apakah semua selesai sampai di sini? Nantikan 2-3 chapter terakhir dari fanfict ini ya~**

**Btw thx to AkaHime13. Aku ga tau kalau setting anonymous review ku disable-dan sebelumnya ga ngerti bisa disable enable gitu. (Maaf)**

**Jadi skrg kalau ada yg mau review tanpa log in udah bisa~**

**Ok, trakhir… Thx untuk yang udah menyempatkan diri baca fanfict ini. Aku akan berusaha mempercepat penyelesaiannya~**


	10. Chapter 10

**SEKAI NO UTA**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP**

**SUDUT PANDANG SAKURA**

"Eh, kamu bermimpi seperti itu?" Syaoran terdengar kaget.

Baru saja kuceritakan tentang mimpiku padanya. Aku bercerita tentang mimpi dimana Syaoran mendatangiku. Aku penasaran. Apakah memang itu mimpi, ataukah Syaoran benar-benar sempat menemuiku. Tapi mendengar reaksinya, sepertinya semua itu memang hanya mimpi, ya?

"Iya, mimpi yang aneh," sahutku. "Tapi aku senang karena setelah aku terbangun, kamu benar-benar sadar."

Ya…" jawab Syaoran. Setelah itu ia terdiam.

Aku menggeleng pelan, berusaha tak memikirkan mimpi itu lagi. Mimpi memang hanyalah mimpi, kan? Tak mengandung arti apapun.

Oh ya, saat ini kami masih di rumah sakit. Baru sehari berlalu setelah Syaoran sadar. Ia masih harus dirawat beberapa hari lagi. Tapi Dokter Hideki berkata bahwa dua minggu lagi Syaoran pasti boleh pulang. Itu artinya, ia boleh menonton konser yang akan diadakan Fai-san nanti. Hm…nanti sore ayah akan mengantarku ke kantor Fai-san untuk mengurusnya.

Ng…Ibu Syaoran mulai ramah padaku. Ia minta maaf karena telah membentakku waktu kami bertemu. Tapi sebenarnya ia tahu, semua ini tak bisa dielakkan.

"Tak ada yang bersalah dalam peristiwa ini," katanya. "Ini semua hanya ketidaksengajaan."

Ngomong-ngomong…entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh. Sejak kemarin Syaoran tiba-tiba jadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Mungkin karena Syaoran belum sehat, ya? Tapi aku jadi merasa tidak nyaman. Biasanya Syaoran bercerita banyak padaku. Biasanya aku selalu tersenyum dan tertawa mendengar komentar-komentarnya.

Ah, sudahlah! Aku tak boleh berpikiran bodoh! Kalau aku sedang sakit biasanya aku juga lebih banyak diam, tak mau terlalu banyak diganggu. Aku tak boleh membuat Syaoran merasa terganggu!

"Sakura…" panggil Syaoran tiba-tiba.

"A..ada apa?" sahutku cepat-cepat. Lamunanku menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Maaf, aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang mimpi itu…" kata Syaoran.

Aku tertegun sejenak lalu tertawa kecil. "Itu bukan masalah besar!" kataku. "Mimpi hanyalah mimpi. Bukan berarti kamu benar-benar datang ke dalam mimpiku." Ya, itu hanya mimpi. Walau aku berharap itu bukan sekedar mimpi biasa.

"Tapi kalau memang aku datang kemimpimu, aku pasi akan melakukan hal yang sama," kata syaoran.

"Hal yang sama?" tanyaku.

"Aku juga akan berkata…bahwa aku bahagia bisa berjalan bersamamu," kata Syaoran. "Aku tidak menyesali semuanya…karena aku sayang padamu."

Mendadak wajahku terasapanas. Uwaa…aku pasti kelihatan aneh sekarang! Padahal kemarin aku tak sampai begini. Kemarin aku bisa bereaksi biasa saat mendengarnya dari Syaoran. Uuh…

Tapi aku bahagia. Aku lega mendengarnya. Walaupun itu hanya mimpi, itu adalah benar-benar perwujudan dari kata hati Syaoran.

"Terima kasih Syaoran," kataku.

…

**SUDUT PANDANG TOMOYO**

"Akhirnya semua berjalan dengan baik," kataku dalam hati. "Tapi…apakah semua ini benar-benar yang terbaik?"

Sakura akhirnya mendapatkan kembali cahayanya. Saat ini semua berjalan lancar. Aku tengah mengantarnya ke kantor Fai-san bersama Kurogane-sensei dan ayah Sakura. Syaoran sendiri dijaga ibunya.

Kutatap wajah Sakura yang kini duduk di sebelahku. Ia tampak sangat ceria. Aku lega dengan hal itu. Tapi…

Aku tak tahu apakah memang lebih baik semuanya berjalan seperti ini…

Ada satu hal lagi yang sangat kusesali. Aku tak bisa menjalankan rencanaku. Ya, aku sempat berpikir akan memberi kejutan untuk Sakura. Tapi ternyata aku tak bisa melakukannya. Dokter Hideki mengatakan bahwa itu tak mungkin. Hh…melihat wajah ceria Sakura yang sekarang ini, hatiku tetap saja merasa ada yang kurang. Apakah aku memang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melengkapi kebahagiaannya itu?

Tanpa terasa mobil yang kami tumpangi telah sampai di tempat tujuan, kantor Fai-san. Aku pun mengenyahkan semua itu dari kepalaku. Aku harus tetap tampak ceria, demi kebahagiaan Sakura.

"Kita sudah sampai," kata ayah Sakura.

Kurogane-sensei turun duluan dari mobil. Aku pun turun dan membantu Sakura.

"Hati-hati!" kataku, ketika Sakura menapakkan kakinya perlahan di atas trotoar.

Sakura tersenyum. "Terima kasih Tomoyo," katanya.

Aku balas tersenyum. Aku tahu, Sakura bisa sedikit merasakan reaksi dari orang-orang di sekitarnya walau tak bisa melihatnya. Mungkin juga karena aku sudahsering bersama-sama, Sakura tahu kapan aku tersenyum atau kapan aku cemberut. Karena itu aku selalu berusaha untuk tersenyum. Aku ingin membuat Sakura juga selalu tampak ceria. Karena itulah kebahagiaanku juga.

…

Detik demi detik berlalu. Waktu berjalan perlahan. Aku menunggu di ruang tunggu. Sakura dan ayahnya sedang berbicara dengan Fai-san. Kurogane-sensei entah kemana. Mungkin ia mengelilingi gedung ini untuk mengusir rasa bosan.

Sudah hampir satu jam Sakura berdiskusi dengan Fai-san. Aku pun mulai bosan menunggu. Hm… kalau tahu akan jadi begini, tentu aku tadi masuk saja bersama Sakura. Karena kupikir hanya sebentar, tadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar. Tak kusangka akan membosankan seperti ini. Sayangnya tak mungkin kalau sekarang aku tiba-tiba masuk ke tempat Sakura. Jadi aku hanya bisa meneruskan penantianku ini.

Hh…Bosan bosan bosan…

Aku berdiri dari kursiku. Aku tak bisa hanya berdiam di dalam kebosanan ini! Akhirnya perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku berkeliling saja. Mungkin nanti aku akan bertemu Kurogane-sensei," pikirku. Aku menarik nafas. Ok, aku mulai berjalan!

Perlahan aku mulai menelusuri jalan-jalan dari bangunan itu. Kantor Fai-san sangat ramai. Pastinya bukan hanya dia saja yang bekerja di sini. Mungkin seluruh bagian perusahaan rekamannya ada di sini.

Hm…Hei, Oruha-sama juga ada di sini! Kulihat ia berjalan keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Ia melirikku sebentar. Aku sedikit bingung dan gugup. Tiba-tiba dilirik seperti ini…Tapi aku pun tersenyum padanya.

Oruha-sama membalas senyumku sekilas lalu berlalu begitu saja. Aku menoleh, menatap kepergiannya hingga ia tak terlihat lagi di balik tembok. Kugelengkan kepalaku. Oruha-sama terlihat ramah. Rasanya tak percaya kalau ia sempat bersikap sinis pada Sakura. Apa mungkin saat itu Oruha-sama tak serius dan hanya ingin menguji Sakura ya?

Aku jadi tak mengerti…

Seorang vokalis band terkenal lewat di depanku, membuat perhatianku teralih. Waa…di sini memang banyak sekali orang terkenal, ya? Ingin rasanya berkenalan atau sekedar menyapa mereka semua. Tapi…sudahlah. Nanti aku malah disangka fans fanatik yang menyusup ke kantor ini dan malah diusir keluar. Ya…cukup begini saja!

Aku berjalan lagi. Aku memutuskan hanya mengelilingi lantai satu saja. Lantai satu ini saja sudah begini luas, apalagi naik ke lantai berikutnya. Dan seharusnya diskusi Sakura sudah hampir selesai.

Aku tiba di ujung jalan yang sepi. Sepertinya bagian ini jarang dilalui orang. Aku tak tahu persis apa saja yang ada di sekitar sini. Tapi kulihat satu pintu bertuliskan 'gudang'. Mungkin karena tidak ada ruangan kantor dan hanya ada gudang di sini, jadinya daerah ini jarang dilewati orang.

Aku tetap berjalan hingga akhirnya aku melihat orang yang kukenali, Kurogane-sensei.. Aku hendak menyapanya. Kupikir bosan juga kalau harus berjalan sendirian. Sebaiknya aku bersamanya saja… Tapi kuurungkan niatku dan kuhentikan langkahku. Kurogane-sensei terlihat murung. Ia diam saja sambil memperhatikan sebuah lukisan yang tergantung di dinding.

Hm? Kenapa ada lukisan di tempat ini? Dan kenapa Kurogane-sensei terlihat murung seperti itu?

Pandangan Kurogane-sensei menerawang. Jelas, ada sesuatu yang ia pikirkan. Aku berjalan pelan, mendekati Kurogane-sensei. Ia tak bereaksi sedikitpun. Apa ia tak sadar bahwa aku ada di dekatnya, ya?

Kulihat lukisan yang terpajang di dinding itu. Dan aku bingung. Lukisan apa itu? Lukisan itu sama sekali tidak jelas. Wujudnya abstrak. Sekilas aku merasa lukisan itu seperti perwujudan dari air. Sang pelukis mengkombinasikan warna biru terang, sedikit biru tua dan putih di dalam lukisannya. Warna-warna itu berpadu dengan indah.

"Tomoyo…" Kurogane-sensei tiba-tiba memanggilku.

Aku menoleh. Oh, rupanya Kurogane-sensei tahu kalau aku berada di dekatnya.

"Sakura sudah selesai?" tanya Kurogane-sensei kemudian.

"Belum," jawabku. "Lama sekali mereka. Harusnya sih sudah selesai."

"Oh," sahut Kurogane-sensei singkat.

Kami membisu sesaat. Dan handphoneku berbunyi. Pesan dari ayah Sakura. Kubaca pesan itu dengan segera.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Kurogane-sensei.

"Dari ayah Sakura. Katanya mereka sudah selesai dan sekarang menunggu di ruang tunggu yang tadi," jawabku setelah selesai membaca pesan itu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali!" ajak Kurogane-sensei. Ia berbalik dan melangkah kembali.

Aku mengikutinya. Sekilas kupandang lagi lukisan itu. Baru kusadari ada sebuah nama yang tercantum kecil di sudut kanan bawah lukisan. Nama yang juga ditulis dengan warna biru terang, tersamar di antara perpaduan warna biru di sekitarnya, Fai.

…

"Mokona sangat senang!" Terdengar suara Mokona.

Kami sudah kembali ke mobil. Saat ini kami menuju rumah sakit lagi. Mokona ikut dengan kami. Kata Fai-san, ia meminjamkan Mokona pada Sakura selama beberapa hari. Katanya, Mokona sangat ingin bersama Sakura.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Mokona yang lucu. Sampai sekarang kami tak tahu persis apa Mokona sebenarnya. Kupikir ia adalah robot. Tapi pasti robot yang sangat pintar.

Sakura juga terlihat sangat senang bisa membawa Mokona pulang. Ayahnya juga tampak setuju saja. Hanya Kurogane-sensei yang terlihat kesal. Mungkin karena Mokona terus mengusilinya.

"Kuropon~ Kurorin~ Kuro~Kuro~" Mokona bernyanyi dengan nada yang sembarangan sambil menyebutkan satu-persatu julukan yang ia berikan pada Kurogane-sensi.

Saking kesalnya Kurogane-sensei sampai diam saja. Tapi aku tahu Kurogane-sensei sebenarnya tak semarah itu.

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat dengan lukisan tadi. Siapa yang melukisnya, ya? Apakah Fai-san sendiri yang melukisnya? Kenapa lukisan itu diletakkan di sana? Lalu kenapa Kurogane-sensei tampak sedih melihatnya?

"Eh, Tomoyo! Tahu tidak, tadi aku sempat bertemu Oruha-sama!" kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Oh ya?" Aku agak kaget. "Lalu bagaimana dia?"

"Dia masih bicara dengan sinis sih…Tapi kurasa ia mulai mendukungku. Tadi ia sempat memberiku semangat," jawab Sakura.

"Pasti ia hanya ingin memberimu semangat, Sakura!" kata ayah sakura kemudian. "Ia pasti tak sungguh-sungguh membencimu waktu itu"

"Ng…iya, kupikir juga begitu," sahut Sakura. "Kata-katanya memang tak seperti sedang membenciku. Mungkin ia memang hanya mengujiku saja."

Kalau begitu syukurlah…setidaknya aku tak perlu terlalu kuatir dengan Sakura jika ia bertemu Oruha-sama lagi.

Kami pun tiba di rumah sakit. Kurogane-sensei memutuskan untuk langsung pulang. Ia juga mengajakku pulang bersamanya.

"Nanti orang tuamu kuatir," katanya.

Mendengar itu aku langsung menatap Sakura.

"Tak apa-apa. Tomoyo pulang saja bersama Kurogane-sensei. Sudah banyak yang menemaniku di sini," kata Sakura.

Hh… Sakura dan Kurogane-sensei benar. Sejak kemarin aku belum pulang. Ibu pasti mencariku. Kurogane-sensei juga pasti harus bekerja.

"Pulanglah dulu, Tomoyo! Ada Mokona di sini~ Mokona akan menemani Sakura~" kata Mokona riang.

Aku pun mengangguk. "Nanti malam aku akan mampir lagi sebentar," kataku.

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Kurogane-sensei pun mengajakku pulang.

…

Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah bersama Kurogane-sensei. Untuk beberapa lama kami hanya diam. Aku tahu, Kurogane-sensei memang tak banyak bicara. Tapi akhirnya kebisuan itu pecah.

"Kenapa kamu berpura-pura?" tanya Kurogane-sensei tiba-tiba.

Aku menatapnya, lalu tersenyum. "Berpura-pura?" tanyaku.

"Kamu berpura-pura ceria saat melihat Sakura, padahal ada hal lain yang kamu sembunyikan," kata Kurogane-sensei. "Apakah karena…. 'itu'?"

Aku menggeleng. "Bukan karena 'itu'. Aku sedang memikirkan hal lain" jawabku. Percuma aku menyembunyikan perasaanku pada Kurogane-sensei. Walau hanya selalu diam, ia kelihatan lebih peka dari Sakura.

"Hal apa itu?" tanya Kurogane-sensei.

"Aku gagal memberikan sesuatu untuk Sakura," kataku. Kualihkan pandanganku dari Kurogane-sensei dan menatap ke luar jendela. "Aku berpikir untuk mendonorkan mataku pada Sakura."

"Bicara apa kau ini?" Kurogane-sensei pun terdengar tak setuju. "Tentu saja itu tak boleh terjadi!"

"Tapi aku merasa tak bisa melakukan apa-apa demi Sakura," kataku. "Padahal selama ini aku teman dekatnya. Harusnya bisa membuatnya bahagia. Tapi justru Syaoran yang bisa memberikan semua kepadanya. Dan aku… tak bisa melengkapi kebahagiaan itu."

Aku terdiam sebentar, menunggu reaksi Kurogane-sensei. Tapi ia hanya diam saja, tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Kemarin aku mengatakannya pada Dokter Hideki. Tapi aku ditolak. Katanya donor mata sebaiknya diambil dari orang yang sudah meninggal. Padahal…aku pernah mendengar donor mata yang dilakukan oleh orang yang masih hidup. Tapi aku tetap ditolak."

"Tentu saja," kata Kurogane-sensei. "Kau pikir Sakura akan senang mengetahuinya? Kupikir tidak. Ia pasti akan menolaknya kalau harus mengorbankan sahabatnya seperti itu."

Kata-kata Kurogane-sensei ada benarnya. Sakura pasti tak mau. Walau aku tetap merasa tak pantas disebut sahabatnya.

"Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu lagi," kata Kurogane-sensei. "Kau sudah cukup menjadi cahaya tersendiri bagi Sakura. Aku tahu Sakura sangat bahagia bisa bersamamu selama ini."

"Tapi aku tak bisa mendampinginya," kataku. "Aku tak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan dunia luar padanya. Aku tak bisa membujuk Sakura keluar dari kegelapannya."

"Karena itulah kukatakan bahwa kau adalah cahaya tersendiri bagi Sakura. Kau menemaninya dan menjadi cahaya kecilnya selama ia berada di kegelapan itu," kata Kurogane-sensei. "Kau memang tak bisa melakukan apa yang Syaoran lakukan. Tapi kau tetap memberikan kebahagiaan tersendiri untuknya. Kau tetap menemaninya di saat teman-teman sekolahnya melupakannya. Kau sangat berarti bagi Sakura."

Aku terdiam. Keyakinanku runtuh seketika. Benarkah itu? Benarkah aku berarti bagi Sakura?

"Sakura pernah berkata padaku sewaktu belajar. Katanya, ia tak sabar menunggumu. Kau berjanji akan datang hari itu, membawakannya baju buatanmu. Saat kau datang, kau bisa lihat sendiri wajah cerianya, kan?" kata Kurogane-sensei.

Mana mungkin aku lupa! Sakura selalu tersenyum ceria saat aku datang.

"Dan kau pikir kenapa aku memanggilmu kemarin saat Sakura sedang terpuruk karena kehilangan 'cahaya' nya lagi? Karena aku tahu, kau bisa memberikan cahaya kecil baginya," sahut Kurogane-sensei lagi.

Tiba-tiba aku jadi merasa bodoh. Kurogane-sensei benar. Tak seharusnya aku berpikiran begitu…

Aku tersenyum menatap Kurogane-sensei. "Terima kasih," kataku.

Tapi Kurogane-sensei langsung memasang wajah cueknya lagi. "Hn," jawabnya singkat.

Aku benar-benar tersenyum sekarang. "Kurogane-sensei sendiri susah jujur pada orang lain…" kataku.

Kurogane-sensei tak menjawab. Ia tak menoleh lagi ke arahku dan berfokus melihat ke depan.

"Kurogane-sensei sendiri punya masalah, kan?" pancingku. Sejenak aku ragu, akan mengatakannya atau tidak. Tapi… Kurogane-sensei kan sudah mendengar ceritaku! Aku harus mendengar apa yang ia sembunyikan juga. "Kurogane-sensei kelihatannya memikirkan sesuatu tenatng Fai-san."

Kurogane-sensei hanya diam, tak menjawab.

Aku langsung memasang wajah cemberut. Aku sudah mendengar cerita tentang Kurogane-sensei dan Fai-san dari Sakura. Aku sudah tahu bahwa mereka dulunya bersahabat, dan sekarang jadi seperti bermusuhan. Tapi melihat Kurogane-sensei yang tak juga bereaksi, aku memilih diam. Bagiku respon Kurogane-sensei sudah cukup membuatku mengerti. Ia juga pasti tak ingin orang lain mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Bahwa sampai saat ini Kurogane-sensei masih memikirkan Fai-san. Bahwa Kurogane-sensei ingin kembali bersahabat dengannya


	11. Chapter 11

**SEKAI NO UTA**

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP**

**SUDUT PANDANG SAKURA**

_Kau membuatku mengerti Kau membuatku menemukan arti hidup ini._

_Walaupun aku tak melihat. Kau memberikanku warna-warna yang indah_

_Biarkan aku mengucapkan terima kasih. Pada kau yang menyinari duniaku ini._

_Tetaplah di sini, bersamaku selamanya. Bersama membagikan cinta kepada semesta_

Musik berhenti mengalun. Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari beberapa orang. Aku tersenyum, menunduk dan berterima kasih. Lalu perlahan Kak Touya mendekatiku dan membantuku turun dari panggung.

Latihan pun kembali dilanjutkan. Beberapa saat kemudian suara emas Oruha-sama pun terdengar. Lagu Kaze no Machi.

_toki no mukou kaze no machi e_

_nee, tsurete itte_

_shiroi hana no yume kanaete_

Lagu yang mengalun pelan itu menenangkan hatiku yang sebelumnya gelisah. Jantungku perlahan mulai tenang. Huaaaa…. Tadi aku benar-benar tegang. Ini pertama kalinya aku berdiri di panggung dan menyanyi di hadapan orang banyak. Walau cuma latihan, aku benar-benar tegang. Ada untungnya juga aku tak bisa melihat. Aku tak perlu melihat wajah orang-orang yang tengah memandangiku saat aku di panggung. Aku jadi bisa sedikit berkhayal, seolah aku sedang menyanyi sendirian. Dan dengan begitu aku jauh merasa lebih tenang. Hm… tapi aku sebenarnya juga ingin melihat respon mereka semua. Apa mereka terlihat bosan, mengantuk, senang atau sebaliknya…

"Kerja yang bagus, Sakura-chan!" Terdengar suara Fai-san yang mendekatiku.

"Sakura hebat~ Sakura hebat~" Mokona pun melompat ke tanganku dengan cerianya.

"Terima kasih, Fai-san!" sahutku. "Aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya untuk besok." Hh… lega rasanya mendengar komentar Fai-san dan Mokona. Setidaknya aku tidak mengecewakan mereka. Tapi aku tahu, aku harus bisa lebih baik lagi besok.

"Ya, aku yakin Sakura-chan bisa!" jawab Fai-san.

Aku tersenyum lagi, sementara Mokona menari dan menyanyi di atas bahuku. Ya, aku harus lebih optimis lagi. Segalanya akan berjalan lancar. Aku pasti bisa.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir latihan untuk konser. Besok sore konser itu akan dilaksanakan. Aku memang masih agak grogi dan tegang. Tapi kuharap besok semua itu akan hilang. Eh, ya…kurasa perasaan tegang itu akan hilang, sih! Besok Syaoran akan datang dan aku akan bernyanyi untuknya juga. Aku pasti akan lebih semangat lagi.

Haha…kenapa aku jadi berpikiran begini ya? Membayangkan hal itu, rasanya perasaanku jadi tak karuan. Tapi aku sangat bersemangat. Aku akan menyanyi…juga untuk Syaoran!

"Sakura!" Tiba-tiba kudengar seseorang memanggilku.

Eh, itu kan suara Syaoran?

"Syaoran?" Aku kaget. Kenapa dia ke sini? Bukannya dia belum sembuh benar ya? Untuk pergi besok saja, Dokter Hideki mengizinkan dengan berat hati. Tapi sekarang kenapa Syaoran bisa di sini?

"Suaramu tadi sangat bagus…" kata Syaoran.

Aku tak menunggunya selesai bicara. Aku cemas padanya. "Kenapa?" tanyaku. "Kenapa kamu datang ke sini? Harusnya kan kamu tidak boleh kemana-mana dulu!"

"Waaaahhhh… Syaoran datang~ Syaoran datang~" Melihat Syaoran, Mokona langsung melompat dari bahuku. Sepertinya ia langsung melompat ke tangan Syaoran.

"Oh.. Hai Mokona!" kata Syaoran.

"Rupanya Syaoran-kun juga datang" kata Fai-san.

"I…iya. Aku datang bersama ibu," jawab Syaoran.

"Kenapa kamu datang?" tanyaku tak puas. Syaoran belum menajwab pertanyaanku.

"Tentu saja karena ingin melihatmu berlatih. Aku sudah diizinkan oleh Dokter Hideki. Jadi tenang saja," kata Syaoran.

"Diizinkan?" Aku bingung. Seingatku sebelumnya Dokter Hideki ragu dengan kesehatan Syaoran. Apalagi kalau tidak salah, awalnya Dokter hideki berkata bahwa keadaan Syaoran cukup buruk…

"Tidak, tidak! Sebenarnya Syaoran memaksa untuk datang. Dokter Hideki sudah melarang tapi akhirnya ia menyerah." Terdengar suara ibu Syaoran.

"Ibu!" Kudengar Syaoran protes.

"Benarkah itu?" tanyaku. Kata-kata ibu Syaoran itu membuatku cemas. Syaoran memaksa agar bisa datang ke sini? Agar bisa melihatku? Di satu sisi aku senang. Syaoran mau datang melihatku. Tapi tak harus begini, kan?

"Tapi setelah itu Dokter Hideki malah tampak senang," kata ibu Syaoran. Mendadak suaranya terdengar ceria. "Karena Syaoran bersemangat begini, ia berkata bahwa tak ada masalah."

Aku sedikit lega. Kalau Dokter Hideki memang berkata begitu, berarti memang tak ada yang harus dikuatirkan. "Terima kasih sudah datang," kataku.

"Ya." Kurasakan Syaoran tersenyum.

"Ufufu~" Tiba-tiba Mokona angkat suara. "Syaoran datang demi Sakura~ Syaoran datang karena Sakura~ Syaoran sayang pada Sakura~"

"Mokona!" Terdengar seruan protes Syaoran.

Mendengar itu wajahku jadi merah. Aduhhh… lagi-lagi, kenapa aku harus malu begini? Syaoran menyukaiku dan aku menyukai Syaoran… Tapi tapi… tetap saja perasaanku menjadi campur aduk kalau digoda begini.

"Sepertinya semua sedang bersemangat, ya?" Mendadak sebuah suara mendekati kami. Oruha-sama.

Aku agak kaget. Aku tak mendengar kapan Oruha-sama selesai latihan. Tahu-tahu musik sudah berhenti mengalun. Dan sekarang ia mendekati kami.

"Oruha.." sahut Fai-san. "Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Sakura-chan tadi? Aku tidak salah pilih, kan?" Seperti biasa Fai-san mengatakannya dengan ceria. Padahal aku berdebar-debar begini.

Hm… kali ini aku berdebar-debar menunggu kata-kata Oruha-sama. Aku harus siap mendengar komentarnya, mungkin kritik darinya.

"Huh…biasa saja…" jawab Oruha-sama ketus. Ya, sudah kuduga Oruha-sama akan berkata begitu.

"Pasti besok Sakura akan tampil lebih baik lagi!" kata Syaoran tiba-tiba.

Aku menoleh ke arah suaranya. Dan tiba-tiba Syaoran mendekatiku, menggenggam tanganku. "Ya, aku percaya itu."

Seketika tanganku terasa hangat. Aku pun jadi merasa tenang. Hm… selalu begini. Syaoran selalu bisa membuatku bersemangat, bisa memandang sesuatu dengan positif.

"Aku tak tahu apa urusanmu." Kak Touya pun angkat bicara. "Tapi jangan sekali-kali meremehkan adikku!"

Kak Touya? Aku lebih kaget lagi mendengar respon kakak. Kakak malah sengaja membelaku. Padahal biasanya kakak tak pernah menunjukkan perasaannya seperti ini. Kalau di rumah ia malah kadang mengejekku atau berbeda pendapat denganku. Tapi tiba-tiba ia malah begini.

"Wah, kau beruntung mempunyai banyak orang yang membelamu Sakura!" kata Oruha-sama. Suaranya terdengar agak menjauh. Kelihatannya ia akan meninggalkan kami. "Kuharap besok tidak akan menjadi hari yang mengecewakan."

Aku hanya tersenyum. "Ya," jawabku. Aku tahu Oruha-sama sedang menyemangatiku. Caranya memang berbeda dengan orang lainnya. Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih padanya. Aku belajar bagaimana menjadi kuat.

…

**SUDUT PANDANG ORANG KETIGA**

Malam telah larut. Bulan hanya menampakkan separuh wajahnya. Kurogane, pria yang berprofesi sebagai guru itu terdiam di balkon apartemennya. Ia tampak memandang ke arah langit, merenungi sesuatu. Banyak hal yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya.

Hari itu adalah hari latihan terakhir Sakura, anak didiknya. Ia tahu hal itu. Tapi hari itu ia sengaja tak datang. Ia tahu, jika ia datang ia akan bertemu dengan 'pria' itu. Dan ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Namun entah kenapa , ia merasa bahwa ia tak ingin semua berlalu seperti ini juga. "Aku ingin ke sana," pikirnya. "Walaupun harus melihat wajahnya…"

Tapi Kurogane membuang kembali pikirannya itu. Ia tahu, semua sudah terlambat sekarang. Ia telah memutuskan untuk tak pergi ke sana tadi. Kalau sekarang, pasti latihan telah berakhir dan semua sudah pulang. Dan tak ada kesempatan untuk mengubah semua itu lagi.

"Semua sudah terlambat," katanya dalam hati. "Dan lebih baik begini."

'_Tok tok tok!'_ Terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk kencang. Berikutnya terdengar suara bel yang berkali-kali ditekan.

Kurogane menoleh ke arah pintu dengan heran. "Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?" tanyanya dalam hati.

Semakin lama, sepertinya orang yang datang itu semakin tak sabar. Kemudian terdengar suara percakapan di luar. Kurogane langsung menarik kesimpulan bahwa yang datang tak hanya satu orang.

"Hh…" keluhnya. Ia malas membuka pintu dan tak ingin menemui siapapun sekarang ini. Tapi dengan situasi begitu, ia memutuskan untuk menyambut tamu-tamu itu. Kalau ia tidak membuka pintu, bisa-bisa seisi apartemen heboh karena mereka. Akhirnya dengan setengah hati ia membuka pintu. Dan ia terkejut melihat orang yang telah berdiri di hadapannya, Tomoyo.

"Kamu…" Kurogane menatap Tomoyo dengan heran.

Tomoyo berdiri dengan nafas terengah-engah, seperti habis berlarian. "Kurogane-sensei…" katanya. "Ada yang ingin bicara denganmu!"

Kurogane menoleh ke sebelah Tomoyo. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang tampak ingin melarikan diri. Tapi orang itu langsung terdiam dan berbalik, tersenyum ceria pada Kurogane.

"Rupanya kau…" kata Kurogane. "Bukannya tak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi?'

"Aku juga tak ingin bicara apa-apa padamu," sahut Fai, pria berambut pirang yang dulunya sahabat Kurogane itu. "Aku ke sini karena ditarik-tarik oleh Tomoyo-chan."

"Benar, aku yang mengajaknya ke sini," kata Tomoyo cepat. Ia mengatur nafasnya sejenak. "Aku ingin kalian segera berdamai."

"Jangan mimpi," kata Kurogane. "Berdamai apa lagi? Yang dulu ya sudah berlalu. Sekarang sudah tak ada hubungannya dengan yang dulu."

"Tapi aku bisa melihatnya! Kalian sebenarnya ingin bisa bersahabat lagi, seperti dulu. Tapi entah kenapa kalian malah membuang perasaan itu," kata Tomoyo.

Kurogane menatap Tomoyo sebentar. "Pantas saja anak ini tampak seperti habis berlari maraton. Rupanya ia melakukan hal tidak penting dengan menyeret orang itu ke sini…" katanya dalam hati. Sejenak ia bimbang, antara mengikuti kata hatinya atau mengikuti logika yang telah ia susun di dalam pikirannya.

Sedangkan Tomoyo tak melepaskan padangannya dari Kurogane. Nafasnya telah teratur sekarang. Dan ia ingin agar semua masalah antara guru sahabatnya dan produser itu lekas selesai. Ia ingin agar mereka berdamai.

Namun Kurogane malah berbalik, hendak masuk ke kamar apartemennya. "Pulanglah! Kalau cuma untuk membicarakan itu, sebaiknya kalian pulang!" katanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tomoyo. "Kenapa berat bagi kalian unuk berdamai? Apa yang membuat Kurogane-sensei membenci Fai-san? Karena ia memilih untuk menjadi seorang produser? Hanya karena itu Kurogane-sensei menjauhi Fai-san?"

Kurogane tak menjawab. Ia bahkan hendak menutup pintu. Ia benar-benar tak ingin mengungkit lagi semua itu.

"Tunggu!" Tomoyo segera menahan pintu, agar Kurogane tidak menutupnya.

Kurogane diam, ia tahu ia lebih kuat dari Tomoyo. Dengan sekali sentak saja ia bisa menutup pintu. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Tomoyo melepasnya.

"Kurogane-sensei, kumohon…" pinta Tomoyo.

Kurogane masih bersikeras pada pendiriannya. "Aku tak akan berubah," pikirnya. "Ini demi kalian."

Tomoyo nyaris berseru lagi. Kali ini ia juga siap mendorong keras-keras pintu agar Kurogane-sensei mau berbicara dengan mereka.

Namun Fai-san malah menepuk pundak Tomoyo. "Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang!" katanya.

Tomoyo menoleh. Ia tak setuju dengan sikap Fai-san yang menyerah begitu saja. "Tapi aku ingin semua ini selesai sekarang!" sahutnya.

Fai tak menjawab Tomoyo. Ia melayangkan pandangannya pada Kurogane. Dengan senyumnya ia berkata pada mantan sahabatnya itu, "Maaf atas gangguan ini. Kami akan pulang sekarang."

Kurogane masih diam. Namun di hatinya ia tampak senang melihat Fai yang mengerti situasinya itu.

"Tapi…" Fai kembali menyahut. "Jangan lupa datang besok sore ke konser Sakura, Kurogane!"

Kurogane pun tersenyum. "Tentu saja, bodoh!" sahutnya. "Dan sekarang lekaslah pulang! Orang terkenal sepertimu tak seharusnya berada di sini selarut ini. Apalagi membawa anak perempuan."

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Tomoyo langsung diam, melepas pegangannya dari pintu dan membiarkan pintu itu ditutup. "Fai-san…" bisiknya. Sesuatu tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya.

"Kurogane sebenarnya tak membenciku. Aku tahu itu sejak awal," kata Fai. "Kurogane hanya tak ingin aku yang saat ini dikenal banyak orang nantinya malah digosipkan macam-macam jika dekat dengannya. Aku bisa mengerti itu."

Tomoyo mengangguk. "Kini aku mengerti arti wajah sedih Kurogane-sensei di kantor Fai itu," pikirnya. "Kurogane-sensei ingin bisa dekat lagi dengan Fai-san. Tapi ia tak ingin publik nantinya ikut campur dan malah merusak reputasi Fai-san di mata publik. Pasti Kurogane-sensei tak setuju Fai-san jadi produser karena ia tahu ini akan terjadi."

Tomoyo menarik nafas dalam. "Dan mungkin sekarang belum saatnya mereka saling jujur satu sama lainnya…" pikirnya. Ia pun berjalan dengan berat, mengikuti Fai yang lebih dulu melangkah di depannya, hendak pulang.

"Apakah akan tiba saat dimana batas itu bisa menghilang dari antara mereka? Apakah akan tiba saat dimana mereka bisa bersahabat lagi seperti dulu?"

…

**SUDUT PANDANG SAKURA**

Rasanya semua berlalu seperti mimpi. Entah apa saja yang telah kulalui hingga akhirnya aku berdiri di sini, di tempat yang sama sekali tak pernah kupikirkan selama ini. Kalau kuingat-ingat… apakah jika hari itu kecelakaan yang membutakan kedua mataku tak terjadi, aku akan mengalami semua ini dan akhirnya bisa tiba di sini?

Tapi di dunia ini tak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Semua ini adalah Hitsuzen, itu kata ayah. Semua ini adalah takdir, sesuatu yang tak dapat dihindari, dan sudah menjadi kehendak Tuhan.

Aku harus kehilangan penglihatanku, aku mengalami saat-saat gelap di rumah tanpa banyak teman dan harapan, lalu aku bertemu Syaoran hingga bisa berada di sini… aku yakin semua itu terjadi agar aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang lebih indah lagi.

"Berikutnya adalah pendatang baru kita, Sakura Kinomoto dengan Sekai no Uta"

Terdengar namaku dipanggil. Kak Touya mendekatiku, kemudian menuntunku ke tengah panggung.

"Terima kasih," bisikku padanya.

"Selamat berjung ya!" kata kak Touya.

Aku mengangguk. Kak Touya pun menjauh, turun dari panggung. Dan musik pun mengalun. Aneh, tadi aku memang sempat gugup saat menantikan hal ini. Aku takut akan melakukan kesalahan. Aku takut pikiranku menjadi kacau. Tapi semua itu segera berubah saat aku mulai menaiki panggung. Aku tenang. Aku tahu, semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Dan tentu saja aku harus tenang. Saat ini Syaoran akan mendengarkanku. Aku harus mengungkapkan perasaanku di lagu ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Sebab lagu ini adalah ucapan terima kasihku padanya.

Dan tentunya tak hanya dia. Kata 'terima kasih' adalah kata-kata yang sudah sangat ingin kuucapkan pada semua yang mendukungku selama ini.

Aku ingin berterima kasih pada ayah, kak Touya, kak Yukito… Terima kasih juga kepada Tomoyo, Kurogane-sensei. Juga Fai-san, Mokona… Ibu Syaoran… Dan terima kasih, Syaoran!

_Aku merasakan kehampaan dalam diriku. Kupikir kau membenciku._

_Kau yang menghindar dariku. Kau yang berhenti menyinari duniaku_.

Ya… kupikir cahaya sudah membenciku. Dan aku merasa semuanya hampa. Masih kuingat saat-saat dimana keputusasaan demi keputusasan datang. Aku merasa diriku tak berpengharapan. Aku yang kecewa dengan hidup dan memilih menyembunyikan diriku rapat-rapat, menghindar dari kebebasan yang seharusnya masih bisa kuraih.

_Namun dalam kehilangan, akhirnya kutemukan. Engkau sang cahaya_.

Dan di saat itu engkau hadir dalam duniaku… Mengubah kehidupanku

_Kau membuatku mengerti Kau membuatku menemukan arti hidup ini._

_Walaupun aku tak melihat. Kau memberikanku warna-warna yang indah_

Kau yang sudah memberiku cahaya harapan….

_Tanah di bumi, lautan di langit. Bunga di bumi, matahari di langit._

_Kini hatiku terbuka untuk merasakan setiap detik kehidupan_

Kau memberikanku cahaya itu. Dan membukakan mataku untuk dapat melihat. Kau membuatku menyadari, aku tak pernah sendirian. Aku membuatku bisa merasakan kehangatan dari cahaya-cahaya kecil dalam hidupku, cahaya dari semua orang yang selalu mendampingiku.

_Saat kupikir kusendiri, ternyata kau ada di sini_

_Cahaya yang membuat hidupku berarti._

Aku tak pernah merasa sendirian lagi. Karena aku tahu, kau akan selalu berada di dekatku, mendampingiku.

_Kau membuatku mengerti Kau membuatku menemukan arti hidup ini._

_Walaupun aku tak melihat. Kau memberikanku warna-warna yang indah_

_Biarkan aku mengucapkan terima kasih. Pada kau yang menyinari duniaku ini._

_Tetaplah di sini, bersamaku selamanya. Bersama membagikan cinta kepada semesta_

Ya…tetaplah berada di dekatku… Dan kita akan membagikan cahaya harapan ini kepada dunia.

Terima kasih semuanya! Terima kasih Syaoran!

Musik berhenti mengalun. Dan tiba-tiba terdengar sorak-sorak dan suara tepuk tangan yang riuh. Apakah ini berarti mereka menyukai laguku? Bahkan di dalam mimpi pun aku tak berani membayangkan hal ini. Namun apapun yang terjadi, aku sudah selesai untuk hari ini. Perasaanku lega sekarang!

Hm.. tapi aku tahu, ini baru awal. Setelah ini aku akan terus berjuang, meraih hal-hal indah yang tak terbatas di depan sana. Walau sulit dan berkali-kali jatuh, aku akan bangkit. Dan aku akan tetap melangkah ke depan.

Tangan yang lembut pun meraih dan menggenggam tanganku. Lamunanku buyar dibuatnya. Itu bukan kakak.

"Kau hebat, Sakura!" bisik orang itu, Syaoran.

"Terima kasih," sahutku.

Kami pun turun dari panggung bersama-sama.

"Sakuraaa!" Tomoyo langsung memelukku begitu aku masuk ke belakang panggung. "Kamu hebat! Lagumu bagus sekali! Suaramu juga sangat bagus!"

Aku tersenyum. Padahal semua ini tak akan terjadi jika tak ada dukungan dari Tomoyo juga. "Terima kasih, Tomoyo!" kataku.

"Mokona melihat Sakura! Mokona juga menyukai Sakura~" Mokona langsung melompat ke tanganku dengan riang.

"Terima kasih… Terima kasih juga untuk semuanya," kataku. Aku merasa sangat bahagia. Aku tak tahu harus mengucapkan seberapa banyak terima kasih kepada mereka. Karena merekalah aku bisa ada di sini. Karena mereka yang selalu ada di sampingku.

Kudengar Kurogane-sensei tertawa setelah mengobrol sebentar dengan Tomoyo. Kudengar Kak Yukito dan Kak Touya juga bersemangat membicarakan penampilanku tadi. Lalu ibu Syaoran yang memujiku. Dan Syaoran masih menggenggam tanganku.

"Selamat ya, Sakura!" Lalu terdengar suara ayah. Kemudian suaranya terdengar jadi serius. "Ayah juga punya berita bagus untukmu," katanya.

"Berita apa?" tanyaku. Berita bagus? Bagiku itu bisa berarti banyak hal. Apakah ini berhubungan dengan acara ini? Ataukah dengan hal lain?

"Tadi Dokter Hideki menelepon." Syaoran pun angkat bicara. Lalu mendadak ia merangkulku erat. "Katanya ada seseorang yang mau mendonorkan mata untukmu."

Aku tertegun. Mendonorkan mata?

"Orang itu sudah meninggal…" kata Tomoyo. "Tapi pihak keluarganya ingin agar ia bisa tetap hidup di hati orang lain. Lagipula ini adalah permintaan dari orangnya sendiri juga, ingin tetap berguna bagi orang lain walaupun telah pergi."

Mendengar kata Tomoyo, aku langsung mengerutkan kening. "Kalian mengenalnya?" tanyaku. Tomoyo berbicara seolah ia telah mengenal orang itu saja. Siapa? Siapa yang telah meninggal dan mau mendonorkan matanya itu?

"Oh tidak! Ini kata Dokter Hideki tadi!" sahut Tomoyo cepat-cepat.

Ooh… jadi Tomoyo tak mengenalnya. Pasti Dokter Hideki telah menjelaskannya dengan rinci tadi. Ng… sebentar.. Aku mendapat donor mata? Aku masih tak percaya. Aku kaget dan juga bingung. Aku heran. Semua ini terlalu mendadak!

"Kamu tahu apa artinya itu kan, Sakura?" kata kak Touya.

"Kamu akan memiliki mata hijau yang indah. Dan kamu akan bisa melihat lagi," bisik Syaoran padaku.

"Aku…aku akan bisa melihat?" tanyaku tak percaya. Hal yang selalu kuidam-idamkan namun sama sekali tak kubayangkan bisa terjadi. Hal yang tadinya terasa mustahil. Bahkan dalam mimpi pun aku tetap berada dalam kegelapan. Dan sekarang aku dihadapkan pada suatu kenyataan bahwa aku akan bisa melihat lagi?

Syaoran merangkulku lebih erat lagi. "Ya, kamu akan bisa melihat lagi. Kamu akan melihat lagi dunia ini. Bunga, rumput, langit, matahari.. Wajah ayah, kakak dan semua orang di sini.."

"Dan melihat wajahmu?" tanyaku.

"Ya," jawab Syaoran. Dan aku tahu ia tersenyum.

"Ta…tapi… walaupun aku bisa melihat lagi nanti…kau tetap akan menjadi cahayaku, kan? Kau tak akan meninggalkanku, kan?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja," jawab Syaoran. "Aku akan menjadi cahayamu selamanya."

"Waah~ Selamat ya, Sakura! Selamat ya~" Mokona tertawa ceria.

Air mataku hampir menetes. Bukan! Bukan air mata kesedihan. Bukan karena kecengenganku, air mata ini hampir jatuh. Tapi karena kebingunganku dalam mengungkapkan isi hatiku sekarang ini. Aku bahagia. Aku sangat bahagia.

Penderitaan itu boleh datang. Keputusasaan mungkin akan menyerang bertubi-tubi hingga keterpurukan datang. Mungkin semua itu boleh berjalan bertahun-tahun sekalipun sehingga kita menganggap harapan tak akan datang. Mungkin kita akan merasa tak bisa bangkit lagi.

Tapi aku tahu sekarang… Jika kita tetap melanjutkan hidup menanti datangnya harapan, maka ia tak akan pernah mengecewakan kita. Pada saatnya nanti, keajaiban itu akan datang

TO BE CONTINUED

**Apakah semua akan berjalan dengan baik? Akankah Sakura mendapatkan kembali penglihatannya? Tunggu jawabannya di chapter berikutnya, chapter terakhir fanfict ini^^**

**Thx~**


	12. Chapter 12

**SEKAI NO UTA**

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP**

_Hidup itu bagaikan sebuah dunia yang kosong, dimana apapun bisa terjadi di dalamnya. _

_Apakah kebaikan, keburukan…_

_Terkadang hidup itu seperti dunia yang tak mendapat sinar._

_Keputusasan dan ketidakadanya harapan._

_Tapi hidup itu bagaikan dunia…dimana setelah gelap pasti akan ada terang._

_Matahari tak pernah lupa untuk terbit setiap pagi. Harapan pasti akan datang._

Sehari setelah konser, aku mulai rekaman. Kata Fai-san, setelah ini perusahaannya akan memproduksi CD laguku dan akan menjualnya ke seluruh Jepang. Aku pun telah menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan sebagai persiapan untuk operasi transplantasi mata.

Di sela-sela pemeriksaan,aku pun diberitahu setiap kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi dalam operasi ini. Kemungkinan gagal itu ada. Dokter tak bisa menjamin semua ini seratus persen berhasil. Tapi aku tak merasa takut atau kuatir.

Aku tahu, apapun yang terjadi setelah ini…apakah aku benar-benar bisa melihat lagi atau mungkin tidak, semua itu tak lagi penting. Aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan semua yang telah terjadi. Aku juga bahagia dengan Syaoran di dekatku.

Tapi tentu saja aku lebih berharap operasi ini akan berhasil. Jika aku bisa melihat lagi, tentu semua akan jadi lebih indah. Aku tak perlu merepotkan orang-orang di sekitarku. Aku juga bisa melihat hal-hal yang selama ini ingin kulihat, terlebih lagi wajah orang-orang yang kusayang.

Hm…rasanya aku ingin berterima kasih kepada orang yang telah mendonorkan matanya kepadaku. Aku ingin berterimakasih, karena orang itu aku punya harapan untuk bisa melihat lagi. Memang tak mungkin untuk berterima kasih secara langsung karena orang itu sudah tak ada lagi… Tapi setidaknya aku ingin berterima kasih pada keluarganya. Sayangnya dokter Hideki tak mau memberitahuku siapa orang itu ataupun keluarganya. Katanya, ini demi privasi mereka. Aku tak bisa memaksa.

Semua berlalu dengan cepat. Menjelang hari kedua setelah konser, aku harus menjalani operasi. Ya, donor mata harus dilakukan sebelum 48 jam setelah pendonornya meninggal. Jadi semua dilakukan dengan cepat dan teliti.

Senyum mengembang di wajahku ketika saat-saat itu tiba. Takut? Ya, ada sedikit rasa takut di hatiku. Tapi aku tetap berharap dan percaya, harapanku tak akan sia-sia. Jika operasi ini berhasil, aku akan sangat senang, Seandainya pun gagal, aku tak akan putus asa atau terpuruk lagi. Aku akan tetap bersemangat. Seperti semangat orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingku saat ini.

Semua orang terdekatku datang. Mereka semua memberiku semangat. Ayah, kakak, Kak Yukito, Tomoyo… bahkan Fai-san pun sampai jauh-jauh meluangkan waktunya untuk datang. Oh ya, dia datang bersama Kurogane-sensei! Apa ini artinya mereka sudah berbaikan ya?

Tentu Mokona juga datang. Dan tak lupa Syaoran dan ibunya. Mendengar mereka yang penuh keyakinan dan semangat, aku merasa tengah diliputi begitu banyak cahaya. Aku yakin…semua harapan ini tak akan sia-sia.

"Ganbatte, Sakura!" Syaoran sempat berbisik padaku sebelum aku masuk ke ruang operasi.

Aku tersenyum padanya dan mengangguk.

Setelah itu perlahan semua menjadi samar. Aku masuk ke dalam kegelapan yang pekat. Kesadaranku terkunci dalam kehampaan.

…

_Ada banyak hal yang mungkin tak pernah kita ketahui dalam hidup ini_

_Bagaikan dunia dengan sejuta misteri di dalamnya…_

Lagi-lagi aku bermimpi. Mimpi aneh dimana seolah-olah semuanya nyata. Tapi aku tahu dan sadar benar bahwa aku sedang bermimpi. Aku terbangun di suatu tempat yang luas, yang dipenuhi harumnya bunga. Aku tahu, tadi aku baru saja memasuki ruang operasi dan tertidur setelah obat bius memasuki tubuhku. Hei, kalau begitu…saat ini aku yang di dunia nyata sedang menjalani sesuatu yang besar yang akan menentukan masa depanku nantinya?

Aku sempat merasa takut. Tapi perasaan nyaman yang aneh memasuki pikiranku. Dengan segera aku bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang di dekatku. Ia membisikkan namaku

"Sakura." Dengan segera aku bisa mengenali suaranya. Dia Syaoran. Lalu tiba-tiba kurasakan tangannya menggenggam tanganku, dan ia memelukku.

"Syaoran!" Aku kaget. Wajahku langsung panas. Ada apa dengan Syaoran? Kenapa tiba-tiba begini?

Syaoran melepas pelukannya. "Maaf," katanya.

Eh? Kenapa Syaoran harus minta maaf? Karena ia memelukku mendadak?

"Ti…tidak apa-apa!" jawabku cepat.

"Aku harus minta maaf," sahut Syaoran. Tiba-tiba nada bicaranya terdengar serius. "Sebentar lagi kamu akan mengetahui sesuatu…"

"Sesuatu apa?" tanyaku. Ng… aku jadi bingung. Aku sekarang sedang bermimpi, kan? Tapi mimpi ini benar-benar aneh. Kenapa Syaoran tiba-tiba berkata begitu? Apa yang akan segera kuketahui. Dari nada suara Syaoran, sepertinya hal itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan..

Hm, kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi serius? Ini khan hanya mimpi… harusnya tak perlu kutanggapi dengan serius. Mimpi biasanya hanya sebuah mimpi yang tak berarti apa-apa, kan?

"Kamu akan mengetahui sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan," jawab Syaoran.

"Eh?" Aku tambah bingung. Sesuai dugaan,sesuatu itu adalah sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan. Syaoran juga serius dengan hal itu. Tapi kenapa ia tak mengatakannya sekarang saja ya? Dan… apakah aku harus menanggapi mimpi ini dengan serius?

"Tapi aku minta kamu tegar menghadapinya," kata Syaoran. "Apapun yang terjadi, kamu harus tetap maju. Kamu tak boleh putus asa."

Aku hanya diam. Aku semakin bingung. Apa maksud dari kata-kata Syaoran? Barusan…aku bisa merasakan kesedihan pada setiap kalimat yang diucapkannya. Dan pertanyaan itu muncul semua ini benar-benar hanya mimpi biasa yang tak ada hubungannya dengan dunia nyata? Tapi kalau memang mimpi ini bukan mimpi biasa… Mungkin saja memang ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi, kan?

Terlintas berbagai dugaan buruk di pikiranku. Namun kugelengkan kepalaku cepat-cepat. Tidak! Aku tak mau memikirkannya sekarang! Tapi….

"Syaoran…" Akhirnya aku angkat bicara. "Aku tak tahu apa yang akan kualami itu. Aku juga tak tahu setegar apa aku bisa menghadapinya. Tapi…apapun yang terjadi, kau akan selalu tetap bersamaku, kan?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Pasti," jawab Syaoran. Kurasakan ia tersenyum. "Aku pasti akan selalu bersamamu, melewati semua itu."

Jawaban itu sedikit membuatku lega. Aku memang tak tahu hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi dan apakah benar-benar akan terjadi di dunia nyata. Tapi aku lega…Syaoran akan tetap bersamaku melewatinya.

"Baiklah, sudah waktunya berpisah…" kata Syaoran tiba-tiba. Ia melepas pegangan tangannya. "Aku pergi dulu, ya!"

"Ah…i….ya…" Hei…entah kenapa tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa berat untuk mengucapkannya! Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja air mataku menetes.

"Syaoran…" bisikku. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa mendadak aku tak ingin berpisah darinya?

"Syaoraannn, tungguuuu!" Aku berteriak. Jangan pergi… jangan pergi! Hatiku menjerit keras.

Kenapa aku memiliki perasaan seperti ini?

Syaoran tak menjawabku dan berlalu.

Kemudian semua pun menghilang. Tak ada lagi bau rumput dan harumnya bunga. Tak ada lagi tempat yang terasa luas dan nyaris hampa.

Kegelapan menghisapku kembali dan aku terbangun.

…

_Ada hal-hal yang tak terjawab._

_Dan mungkin tak akan bisa kita jawab selamanya_

"Mimpi?" tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku tahu kini aku sudah terbangun. Sekarang aku bisa merasakan suasana rumah sakit di sekitarku. Bau desinfektan memenuhi ruangan tempatku tidur.

Kugerakkan tanganku. Sekarang semua yang kusentuh terasa lebih nyata. Aku pun yakin bahwa aku benar-benarsudah bangun. Hm…rupanya aku sudah sadar, ya? Tadi aku menjalani operasi. Sepertinya semua berjalan lancar.

"Sakura, kamu sudah bangun?" Kudengar Syaoran berbisik di dekatku.

"Ng…Syaoran…" Pikiranku masih dipenuhi tanda tanya. Mimpi aneh itu masih mengusik benakku. Rasanya banyak sekali yang ingin kutanyakan pada Syaoran, tapi aku tak tahu harus mulai darimana.

"Tenang saja, operasinya berhasil. Beberapa hari kagi perban yang menutup matamu akan dibuka dan kamu akan bisa melihat lagi," kata Syaoran.

Perban? Oh, pantas saja kepalaku terasa aneh. Ada perban yang melingkari kepalaku, menutup kedua mataku. Dan… apa kata Syaoran tadi? Operasinya berhasil? Apakah itu berarti aku benar-benar akan bisa melihat lagi?

Syaoran menepuk bahuku. "Bagaimana kalau kamu tidur saja lagi? Ini masih tengah malam," katanya.

"Ini masih tengah malam?" tanyaku. Pantas saja suasana sangat sepi.

"Ya. Tidurlah lagi. Aku akan menjagamu di sini," jawab Syaoran.

Aku pun mengangguk dan hendak tidur lagi. Tapi…hei, tengah malam?

"Syaoran tidak tidur?" tanyaku. Kenapa semalam ini Syaoran masih terjaga?

"Sebentar lagi aku akan tidur," jawab Syaoran.

Hh… aku tahu Syaoran ingin menjagaku. Tapi kan tak perlu seperti ini…

"Benar ya?" kataku, meyakinkannya.

"Ya," jawab Syaoran. Ia mengusap kepalaku lembut dan membiarkanku kembali terhanyut dalam kesunyian.

Oh ya.. kalau Syaoran terjaga terus, rasanya tak mungkin ia masuk ke dalam mimpiku. Berarti aku tak perlu cemas, kan?

Kubiarkan diriku kembali tenang, melanjutkan ketenangan yang panjang.

…

_Tapi ada juga, misteri yang tak akan tersembunyi selamanya._

_Pada waktunya, semua akan terbuka_

"Baiklah, perbannya akan kubuka sekarang! Bersiap-siaplah untuk saat-saat yang menyenangkan ini, Sakura!" Kudengar nada ceria Dokter Hideki.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu. Operasi mataku telah berhasil. Dan kini perban yang menutup kedua mataku akan dibuka. Uuuhh…Rasanya aku sudah tak sabar! Aku bisa melihat lagi! Cahaya tak akan bisa bersembunyi dariku lagi!

Syaoran duduk di sebelahku, menggenggam tangaku. Ibunya ada di dekatku juga. Ayah, kak Touya, Kak Yukito, Tomoyo, dan Kurogane-sensei juga ada di sini. Fai-san tak bisa datang. Tapi Kurogane-sensei berkata bahwa Fai-san memintaku meneleponnya jika aku sudah bisa melihat lagi nanti. Mokona menari-nari di atas tempat tidurku dan berkali-kali menyanyikan ucapan selamat padaku.

Perlahan kepalaku terasa ringan. Balutan perban yang menutup mataku mulai dibuka. Perasaanku semakin gelisah, tak sabar. Rasanya waktu berjalan begitu lama. Hingga akhirnya perban yang menutup kedua mataku telah dibuka semua.

"Oke, sekarang bukalah matamu perlahan-lahan, Sakura!" Kudengar suara Dokter Hideki.

Aku tak berlama-lama lagi. Dengan perlahan kubuka mataku. Sekarang aku tak perlu lagi menghapal suara setiap orang yang kutemui. Sekarang aku bisa mengenali mereka dari wajahnya, melihat diri mereka seutuhnya. Aku bisa melihat orang-orang yang kusayangi. Dan aku akan melihat banyak hal bersama mereka.

Pertama kali yang kulihat adalah sinar terang yang menyilaukan. Lalu perlahan-lahan mataku mulai terbiasa. Tampaklah bayangan-bayangan kabur dari sosok orang-orang di sekitarku. Semakin lama semakin jelas.

Aku pun melihat wajah ayah. Ayah tampak tak berubah dibanding dengan terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Lalu kulihat Kak Touya dan Kak Yukito. Hm…mereka jadi terlihat lebih dewasa! Lalu Tomoyo…Tentunya ia juga tak tampak seperti dulu. Ia lebih tinggi, rambutnya juga tampak lebih panjang. Pria tinggi besar itu pasti Kurogane-sensei. Lalu seorang ibu-ibu…itu pasti Ibu Syaoran. Boneka kelinci yang menari di dekatku…Mokona. Pria dengan baju putih dokter, pasti dokter Hideki.

Dan kini aku melihat Syaoran. Eh, aneh juga…sepertinya tadi Syaoran sengaja menghindari pandanganku agar aku melihat orang lain lebih dulu, bukan dia. Tapi sekarang dia tak menghindarlagi. Aku melihat wajahnya dan jantungku langsung berdegup kencang.

Déjà vu merasuki pikiranku. Melihat rambut dan matanya yang berwarna cokelat, pikiranku langsung terbawa ke peristiwa delapan tahun yang lalu. Peristiwa yang terlupakan akibat jatuhnya diriku dalam keputusasan yang dalam.

Delapan tahun yang lalu…aku berada di taman bermain, bersama dua anak laki-laki. Keduanya berambut cokelat. Yang satu matanya berwarna kecoklatan dan satunya lagi bermata hijau, seperti batu giok. Keduanya memiliki tinggi yang sama, pakaian yang sama, suara yang sama dan wajah yang sama. Kedua anak itu kembar.

…

_Ada waktunya kenyataan akan terungkap_

_Seperti misteri yang ada di dunia ini, yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai terpecahkan._

Delapan tahun yang lalu…

Aku sedang bermain di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari rumahku. Waktu itu aku sedih. Aku sering bermain di sana. Di sana ada mainan yang sangat disukai oleh anak-anak seusiaku waktu itu. Ada perosotan, jungkat-jungkit, bak pasir, palang.. Tapi beberapa hari lagi taman itu akan dibongkar!

Huuh…betapa kesal dan sedihnya aku waktu itu. Taman itu akan diganti dengan gedung yang megah. Aku tak suka gedung megah! Aku kan tak bisa bermain di sana! Kalau gedung itu dibangun dan taman itu dihancurkan, kemana aku akan pergi bermain nantinya?

Tapi kata ayah, semua ada waktunya. Jika ada pertemuan, pasti akan ada perpisahan. Walaupun berpisah, kenangan tentang pertemuan dan hari-hari yang kujalani pun akan tetap ada padaku selamanya.

Jadi kutatap setiap titik di tamanitu sepuasnya. Kupandangi baik-baik sampai aku benar-benar mengingat jelas semuanya. Aku tak ingin melupakan taman ini, dan akan menyimpannya sebagai kenangan yang berharga di hatiku, selamanya!

Di saat itulah pandanganku tertuju pada dua orang anak laki-laki yang duduk di bangku taman. Gerakanku langsung terhenti saat melihat mereka.

Kutatap mereka baik-baik dari jauh. Kelihatannya mereka sumuran denganku. Yang menarik perhatian dari mereka adalah bahwa mereka kembar. Keduanya benar-benar mirip dan nyaris tak bisa dibedakan. Bahkan mereka memakai pakaian berwarna hitam yang serupa. Aku jadi penasaran. Akhirnya kudekati mereka berdua. Hm… kenapa wajah mereka terlihat begitu sedih?

"Hai!" sapaku. "Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya aku melihat kalian. Kalian orang baru di sini?"

Kedua anak itu menatapku bersamaan. Aku pun sadar. Satu-satunya perbedaan yang membedakan keduanya adalah warna mata mereka. Yang satunya bermata cokelat. Dan yang satunya lagi bermata hijau.

"I…iya. Kami baru sekali ini ke sini," jawab yang bermata cokelat. "Selama ini kami tinggal di tempat yang jauh."

Aku tersenyum pada mereka. "Bolehkan kita berkenalan? Namaku Sakura." Aku mengulurkan tanganku pada mereka.

Yang bermata cokelat menyambut uluran tanganku lebih dulu. "Aku Xiao Lang. Dan ini adalah kakakku, Xiao Long," sahutnya.

"Wah, kalian berasal dari luar negeri?" tanyaku, bersemangat. Dari nama mereka, sudah jelas mereka bukan dari Jepang. Untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan anak kembar yang benar-benar nyaris serupa dengan sempurna, dan berasal dari negara lain! Hm…tapi bahasa Jepang mereka lancar sekali.

"Ya, kami dari Hongkong. Tapi ayah kami adalah orang Jepang," jawab Xiao Lang.

Wah…jadi mereka adalah keturunan Jepang-Hongkong? Aku jadi semakin bersemangat, ingin lebih mengenal mereka. Ehm…itu adalah pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan orang asing.

"Kalian tinggal dimana?" tanyaku.

"Kami berpindah-pindah," kata Xiao Lang. "Ibu dan ayah kami adalah fotografer."

Entah kenapa hanya Xiao Lang yang mulai terlihat ceria. Sementara Xiao Long terus-terusan murung sejak tadi. Ia bahkan terus-menerus mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Berpindah-pindah? Berpindah negara?" tanyaku.

Xiao Lang mengangguk. Kami sering pindah karena pekerjaan ayah dan ibu," sahutnya.

"Wah, kalau begitu hebat dong!" seruku kagum. Aku saja belum pernah meninggalkan Jepang walaupun ayahku juga seorang fotografer. Hei, pekerjaan ayahku dan orang tua mereka ternyata sama!

Eh… lalu kenapa mereka ke Jepang ya? Apa mereka juga akan pindah ke sini?

"Hm…Oh ya, kenapa kalian ke Jepang? Apakah karena pekerjaan ayah dan ibu? Atau pulang sebentar?" tanyaku kemudian. Ayah merekakan orang Jepang. Pastinya punya rumah atau keluarga disini.

"Jangan ikut campur!" Tiba-tiba Xiao Long membentakku, lalu menatapku tajam.

Aku tersentak, terkejut dengan seruannya. A…apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

"Kakak, jangan kasar begitu…" kata Xiao Lang.

"Anak itu berisik!" seru Xiao Long.

Uuh…aku jadi merasa tak enak pada mereka. "Maaf," kataku.

"Maaf ya, kakak sedang tak ingin diganggu," kata Xiao Lang. Ia juga tampak tak enak padaku. "Ayah baru saja meninggal, jadi…"

"Xiao Lang!" Sang kakak berseru lagi dengan kesal. Namun kulihat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Deggg…Aku kaget. Aku tak mengira mereka baru saja mengalami hal buruk. Jadi mereka pulang ke Jepang untuk memakamkan sang ayah?

"Maaf, kak!" sahut Xiao Lang. Matanya pun mulai berkaca-kaca. Mereka pasti merasa sangat kehilangan. Pantas saja sejak tadi mereka terlihat sangat sedih.

Aduh… aku tak boleh membiarkan mereka menangis!

"Maaf aku bicara sembarangan…" kataku. "Tapi…tapi kalian tak boleh terus-terusan sedih! Kalau kalian sedih begitu, ayah kalian juga akan sedih."

Xiao Lang dan Xiao Long menatapku dengan diam.

"Aku yakin ayah kalian sebenarnya tak ingin meninggalkan kalian," lanjutku. "Tapi karena memang harus pergi…apa boleh buat, ia pun pergi. Tapi aku yakin ia tak ingin meninggalkan kalian."

Xiao Lang dan Xiao Long berangkulan. Mereka tampak berusaha menahan air mata. Aku jadi tambah panik melihatnya!

"Tapi aku yakin, ayah kalian pasti ingin agar kalian merelakan kepergiannya. Ia ingin agar kalian tak lama-lama bersedih! Ia ingin agar kalian bisa tetap bersemangat setelah ini…" sahutku.

Xiao Lang tersenyum dan buru-buru menghapus air matanya yang mulai menetes.

"I…itu kata ayahku sih… Ibuku juga meninggal sewaktu aku lahir. Aku memang tak tahu apa-apa tentang ibu. Tapi sesekali ada perasaan rindu yang aneh dan aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Dan ayah mengatakan semua itu" kataku lagi. "Ayah juga berkata bahwa ada waktu dimana kita harus berpisah dengan hal-hal yang kita sayangi. Tapi semua itu akan tetap ada dan akan tetap hidup di dalam hati kita… di dalam kenangan kita."

"Sakura!" Tiba-tiba suara yang kukenal memanggilku.

Aku buru-buru menoleh. Rupanya ayah.

"Sakura, ayo kita pulang! Ayah diundang klien untuk makan malam."

"Itu ayahmu?" tanya Xiao Lang.

Aku mengangguk. "Ayah sudah menjemputku. Maaf ya, aku tak bisa lama-lama. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu lagi di sini besok?" sahutku.

"Maaf, tapi besok kami harus kembali ke Hongkong" jawab Xiao Long. Tiba-tiba suaranya terdengar melunak.

"Oooh" Aku jadi kecewa. Padahal aku ingin lebih mengenal mereka.

"Tapi…senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura!" lanjut Xiao Long. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu juga," kata Xiao Lang.

"Ya!" Aku mengangguk senang. Syukurlah mereka kini tampak bahagia.

Setelah itu kami pun berpisah. Kami sama-sama melmbaikan tangan dengan ceria. Aku pun bercerita pada ayah. Bahwa aku telah bertemu dengan dua orang yang memiliki wajah dan suara yang serupa. Yang satu bermata cokelat. Dan satunya lagi bermata hijau.

…

_Terkadang kenyataan itu terasa pahit dan tidak menyenangkan._

Pikiranku kembali ke masa kini, dimana kini semua telah terungkap.

"Xiao Lang…" Nama itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku.

Potongan puzzle itu kini telah lengkap. Kini aku tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Dan aku tahu apa arti dari mimpiku selama ini.

"Aku ingat sekarang…" kataku lirih. "Xiao Lang dan Xiao Long…." Dadaku pun terasa sesak, mengingat kata-kata Syaoran saat berita bahagia itu datang setelah aku selesai menyanyi di konser.

'Kamu akan memiliki mata hijau yang indah'

"Xiao Long adalah kakakku… Dan ya… aku adalah Xiao Lang," kata Syaoran. Sepertinya ia tak mau menutupi semua ini lagi. "Setelah memutuskan untuk tinggal di Jepang, kami mengganti nama. Aku menjadi Syaoran dan kakakku menjadi Shaoron…"

Aku diam. Aku hanya mampu diam dengan perasaan sesak. Kebohongan itu kini terbuka. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana….

"Setelah pindah, akulah yang pertama kali bertemu denganmu di teras rumah. Tapi sebelumnya aku telah mengobrol banyak dengan ayahmu. Dan aku pun tahu, kamu telah melupakan pertemuan kita," cerita Syaoran.

Ya, aku telah melupakannya. Tak lama setelahnya, terjadilah peristiwa yang merenggut penglihatanku. Setelah itu aku hidup dalam keputusasaan dan mulai melupakan hal-hal yang menyenangkan di masa lalu.

"Kakakku pun enggan menemuimu. Kurasa ia juga malu pernah membentakmu dulu. Sesuai permintaannya, aku berkenalan denganmu tanpa sedikitpun menyebut tentang dia. Dan setelah itu kita berteman…" kata Syaoran.

Jadi… inikah kenyataan? Tentang hal yang tak menyenangkan yang harus kuhadapi itu? Xiao Long tahu itu, dan ia memperingatkanku.

"Aku berusaha membuatmu bersemangat. Tapi aku tahu, kakakku juga ingin menyemangatimu. Hanya saja ia malu bertemu denganmu. Jadi…aku.. Aku memutuskan untuk sesekali bertukar posisi dengannya…" kata Syaoran. "Bergantian kami menemuimu. Aku tahu kau tak akan curiga. Satu-satunya hal yang membedakan kami tak bisa kau lihat. Dan setelah itu kami sadar…bahwa kami berdua sama-sama menyukaimu. Tapi aku mengalah. Kubiarkan kakak mengajakmu berdua ke festival. Kubiarkan kalian melewati waktu lebih lama. Setelah itu kami selalu saling bercerita tentang apa yang telah terjadi agar kamu tak curiga. Tapi kupikir lebih baik aku mundur. Dan di hari itu, aku sengaja menyuruh kakak mengantarmu ke kantor Fai-san…" Syaoran tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Aku tahu, berat baginya untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

Tapi aku sudah tahu apa yang telah terjadi.

Ya, setelah itu Xiao Long tertabrak dan mengalami koma. Dan setelah itu…Xiao Lang hadir menggantikan Xiao Long dan berperan sebagai 'Syaoran' yang telah sadar dari komanya… Xiao Long hadir dalam mimpiku, memberiku semangat karena ia tak bisa melakukannya di dunia nyata. Karena itu pula mimpiku terasa begitu nyata…

Dan setelahnya Xiao Long pun….meninggal…. dan ia yang memberikan mata ini kepadaku, kan?

…

_Walaupun kenyataan itu terasa menyakitkan, tetaplah tegar._

_Dunia ini tidaklah selalu gelap. Cahaya pasti kan selalu datang._

_Hidup ini adalah indah. _

_Walaupun semua tak selalu terlihat sesuai dengan keinginan,_

_tapi selalu akan ada hal indah di baliknya._

_Jangan pernah menyerah_

_Bangunlah suatu dunia yang indah._

Aku berdiri di depan makam Xiao Long bersama Syaoran. Aku mengenakan gaun hitam dari Tomoyo. Syaoran juga memakai baju hitam. Aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali kami bertemu. Saat itu Syaoran dan kakaknya memakai baju hitam. Tak ada yang mengira semua akan jadi seperti ini, kan?

Setelah kenyataan itu terungkap, Tomoyo berkali-kali minta maaf padaku. Semuanya juga minta maaf. Mereka minta maaf karena telah menyembunyikan semua ini dariku. Mereka tahu semuanya tapi menutupinya. Namun tentu saja aku tak bisa menyalahkan mereka.

Aku pun minta maaf pada mereka semua. Aku minta maaf pada ibu Syaoran. Dan beliau berkata bahwa tak ada yang perlu disesalkan.

"Xiao Long sudah tenang," katanya. "Dan ia pasti bahagia, bisa menjadi bagian dari dirimu."

Kusentuh kelopak mata kananku dengan tangan kanan. Kuingat perkataan Syaoran setelahnya.

"Semua ini adalah keinginan kakak," katanya. "Kakak datang padaku lewat mimpi. Dan memintaku menggantikannya karena ia belum bisa sadar. Ia tak ingin melihatmu bersedih…"

Dan donor mata ini pun merupakan permintaan Xiao Long….

"Kakak juga memintaku melakukan sesuatu jika terjadi hal yang buruk. Katanya, tolong berikan mataku pada Sakura. Walaupun aku tak bisa melanjutkan hidup ini…aku ingin hidup di dalam hati Sakura."

Mengingat itu, air mataku menetes. "Terima kasih, Xiao Long," kataku, di depan makamnya. "Maaf, aku terlambat menyadari semuanya…"

Syaoran berdiri di sampingku dengan wajah tertunduk. Hh…aku tak boleh begini. Aku tak boleh membuatnya sedih dan merasa bersalah…

Kucoba untuk tersenyum. "Kau tahu, saat aku sadar bahwa aku menyukai dua orang, aku merasa ragu dan bingung?" kataku.

Xiao Long tak menjawab, tentu saja. Tapi aku membayangkan ia minta maaf lalu tertawa melihatku kebingungan begini.

"Tapi aku akan mengatakan semuanya sekarang. Aku suka padamu, Xiao Long! Terima kasih telah menjadi bagian dari hidupku…" kataku.

Lalu aku berbalik, menoleh pada Syaoran.

"Aku juga suka padamu," kataku padanya. "Kau mau kan…tetap menjadi cahaya bagi duniaku, selamanya?"

Syaoran tersenyum. "Tentu saja, akan kujawab ya," sahutnya

"Terima kasih, Syaoran…" kataku. "Terimakasih, telah menerangi duniaku. Terima kasih atas semuanya…"

"Dan terima kasih Sakura, karena kau telah lebih dulu memberikan semangat pada aku dan kakak" kata Syaoran. Ia menggandeng tanganku. Kami pun melangkah kembali ke mobil ayah yang diparkir tak jauh dari sana.

Kulihat ayah duduk santai sambil membaca koran. Kakak dan Kak Yukito asyik mengobrol. Tomoyo bermain bersama Mokona dan menggoda Kurogane-sensei. Kulihat mereka tampak ceria. Aku tahu, aku harus tetap bersemangat. Walaupun seseorang telah pergi, tapi kenangan tentangnya akan selalu tinggal dalam hati kita, kan?

Mobil pun meluncur, meninggalkan pemakaman. Kuletakkan kepalaku pada bahu Syaoran. Hh… rasanya lelah sekali. Banyak hal yang telah terjadi. Tapi aku tahu ini baru awal. Aku tahu, perjuangan hidup tak akan selesai sampai di sini saja. Aku tahu, setelah ini akan ada masalah lain menantiku di depan sana. Mungkin masalah itu akan lebih berat.

Tapi aku tahu, aku tak pernah sendirian… Ada orang-orang yang selalu mendampingiku. Juga ada Syaoran…orang yang kusayangi.

Aku akan tetap berjuang…

"Kyaaa~ Sakura bersandar di bahu Syaoran~" seruan Mokona mengagetkanku. Mokona tiba-tiba saja melompat dari pangkuan Tomoyo dan mendarat tepat di atas tanganku. "Sakura bersandar di bahu Syaoran~ Sakura menyukai Syaoran~"

Duh…Mokona mulai lagi.. Membuatku jadi salah tingkah saja! Kulihat Syaoran langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela dengan wajah merah

Kudengar Tomoyo tertawa melihat kami. "Habis dari tadi kamu bengong sih…dipanggil-panggil tapi tak menjawab," katanya.

Uuh…jadi Tomoyo yang meminta Mokona melompat ke arahku? Tapi kenapa Tomoyo memanggilku, ya?

"Barusan ada pesan dari Fai-san. Katanya ia ingin mempersiapkan acara musik di Hokkaido dan kamu diminta ikut. Kamu mau tidak?" tanya Tomoyo kemudian.

Eh? Acara musik? Aku ikut?

Hm…baru saja mulai berpikir, tantangan sudah ada. Tapi tentu saja, kali ini dengan yakin akan kujawab…

"Ya"

**END**

**Sebenarnya berat untukku menamatkan cerita ini. Aku takut akhirnya ga memuaskan, takut ada yang kelupaan dan takut banyak hal -_-**

**Yah, tapi akhirnya tamat juga.**

**Maaf atas segala kekurangannya, terima kasih bagi yang udah baca dan terima kasih atas kritik saran dan komentarnya.**


End file.
